Second Chance of Redemption
by DeusXmachinaXx
Summary: Ichigo has Killed Aizen but has let all of his friends die in the crossfire How will he fix this !Time travel(?) !OP Ichigo (Rework In Progress)
1. Chapter 1

**Heya guys If you're new here thank you for reading the first chapter of Second chance of redemption**

 **Older readers, however, I hope you enjoy the new and Improved First chapter I really needed to fix it up lol**

 **Happy new years to you all mine was a blast :D you know aside from the Illness lol**

 **Onto the normal Fanfic thing**

Ichigo speaking "hey"

Hollow speaking **"Hey"**

Zangetsu speaking " _Hey"_

Ryujin Jakka speaking _**"Hey"**_

Hogyoku speaking **"Hey"**

* * *

Second chance of Redemption: Fiery Beginnings

Ichigo Stood there Looking down at the body of the man Who had destroyed Everything He tried so hard to protect, his face caught into a Permanent frown, his eyes Dulled yet told a story, The man Ichigo Tried so hard to destroy has Instead Destroyed everything he Ever loved, He closed his Eyes as he looked up to the Pouring rain, remembering how this all came to be.

"Rain...It's always Rain isn't it?"

" **Yup King, Normally id Complain about it, but Everything Right now seems so...Pointless"** The hollowed Spirit Replied in his mind an Air of Depression lifted over everything in the area.

It was Barren apart from a few Bodies here and there Strewn about, the Rain mixing into the Ever present Blood from the bodies of his once called Friends and Comrades.

" _Ichigo I'm sorry, It was nice being here with you, The use of the Final Getsuga tenshou is just that… Final, I can tell we only have a few hours together"_ A cool yet sad voice played through his mind Echoing along through his Ears.

"Its fine Zangetsu, I may be the last thing standing in all 3 planes of Existence, but I was Always Destined to be alone forever..." He trailed off looking down again at the Monster who Did all of this.

"Aizen...Your finally Dead, a pity I'm far too late, Everyone Is dead because of you...No Because of me and My inability to save them.".

- **Flashback** -

"Ichigo." Ichigo's eyes went straight to the aloof yet Cocky eyes of the man who started all of this.

"Aize-" Ichigo only now saw the two Tiny people in the monster's grasp, One of black hair the other of mild honey, Ichigo's Rage Overwhelmed him.

"AIZEN, LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS! DROP THEM NOW!"Ichigo's rage was brought up to the Surface.

"Ichi..go" The black haired one said sadly.

"Ichi-ni" The honey haired one mimics the black haired Sibling's tone of sadness.

"Of course Ichigo I will drop them...Straight out of their lives" With a clench of the monsters hand all that Entered Ichigo's Ears was a Quick Snap, In the monster's hands Ichigo's sisters hung there, Lifeless before the Monster dropped them and laughed before moving elsewhere.

"K..karin Yuzu" Ichigo rushed over to their bodies on a hope they were alive, alas all that looked up to Ichigo, was the Dulled lifeless Eyes of his sisters.

- **Flashback end** -

Ichigo quickly Dried his eyes of the Tears and rain remembering his sisters deaths, the more he thought He could see the others deaths play within his mind.

His father, Cut down after Exiting the Dangai after Teaching Ichigo the Final Getsuga.

Chad, Who was Crushed by the Cero Espada Yammy, along With Byakuya and Kenpachi also being crushed by the same Monster.

Urahara, Whom tried to seal Aizen with a Kido but failed to forsee just how terrifyingly strong Aizen was ended up With Aizen's Zanpakuto through his heart.

Yoruichi Lay there Lifeless, she decided to try and Kick through Aizen's Defenses, she however was Caught midair by her throat which ended up snapped.

Tessai Jinta and Ururu Hid within the Secret training room of the Urahara Shoten, problem being, not much landmass wise can Survive a Cero with the power of a Nuke.

Renji Lay there on the Ground bleeding while trying to Save Rukia, of which was Dangling on the Forked Spikes of Aarionero's stolen Zanpakuto, Nejibana.

A majority of Shinigami Died trying to Escape a pack of Vasto Lorde's, all of which was Inevitably fried Via Cero.

His darkest moment, Truthfully the Boy named Ichigo died in Hueco Mundo While fighting the Quatro Espada Ulquiorra, with a cero through the chest Ichigo Died, but was Resurrected by the Determination of his inner hollow, Temporarily giving him the power of an overpowered Vasto Lorde, but with one little Problem.

None of the Control, Ichigo was Trapped within this Monsterous body having to look outwards as He decimated the Quatro Espada, Before the Quatro Espada died One of Ichigo's friends tried and failed to bring Ichigo back to his Senses.

Uryu was Stabbed through the stomache by the possessed Ichigo's Zanpakuto.

Orihime, sweet Orihime, Ichigo's lover lasted long enough to get Ichigo back to his senses.

with The Quatro killed and Orihime stuck in the horror of Ichigo permanently killing Uryu, had to Run away from Ichigo scared incase she was next to die, she lasted a While before dying to Aizen, Instead of the Average Neck snap Aizen loved he was a bit more Horrifying to Orihime, Decapitating her before Ichigo's eyes.

After that Gin Showed his True colours, Attempting to kill Aizen, He succeeded up to a point enough to even show Ichigo Aizen's weakness by holding the blade of Aizen's sword, shooting Shinso Through his arm and Tearing out the Hogyoku, he didn't get far hiding away before being grabbed and thrown to a body, this body was Rangiku's cold and lifeless body, while Gin's widened Blue eyes spilled tears for her Aizen stabbed Gin through the body Slicing through his heart and Reclaiming the Hogyoku, leaving the bodies together.

With the battle Against Aizen, only one other person Stood with Ichigo.

- **Flashback** -

"AIZEN!, You have killed far too many people, I felt bad for killing your Quatro Espada, but I wont feel an Iota of shame for killing you" Ichigo was Furious looking Directly at Aizen through the shards of his mask, hearing the Chuckle his eyes widened to the Madman's laughter.

"Come Ichigo, you stand before a god, you cannot hope to even comprehend my power, not even your Final Getsuga tensho stood a chance" Aizen barked back to Ichigo definitely.

"You die today Ichigo, and I sit above the heav-" Aizen stopped to see a cut appear on his face that burned with the power of a thousand Infernos.

"you talk too much, you young Fools" Ichigo looked back in surprise to the older man.

"Yamamoto, you're alive!" Ichigo called out towards the Captain commander

"Ichigo you have gotten strong, Leave Aizen to me and vacate the area for a bit, I want to take on this madman myself" Ichigo nodded to him moving away Hearing the Arrogant Chuckle from Aizen.

"Come 'Captain commander'" He said sarcastically.

"Do you honestly think your a match for me, My power surpasses you and the Spirit king" Yamamoto simply furrowed his eyebrows Drawing Ryujin Jakka

"You were destined for so much yet I stand to Put you down, I don't want to do this but the young Soul reaper is right, you've done too much wrong" Yamamoto held out Ryujin Jakka to the side and breathed.

"Bankai, Zanka no Tachi"

- **Flashback ends** -

Ichigo shuddered at remembering the power of Zanka no Tachi, smoothing out the Head captains now sleeveless Haori that now rested on himself, his hand went to his side holding the handle of the Purple wrapped handle of the Zanpakuto to his side.

A fiery voice that crackled with flames entered his mind as he touched it.

" _ **Ichigo I understand, thank you for checking on me, but I was left with you by my Wielder to protect you and to Commemorate Him, it felt right to him giving you to me. I'm here for you, Young one"**_

"Thank you...Ryujin Jakka

" _ **No problem, Id ask you to check the Corpse of Aizen maybe just Maybe the Hogyoku Survived my flames"**_

Ichigo's mind instantly went to the Hogyoku wondering how it could help him without thinking he reached down pulling the slightly cracked marble from the monster's chest, as soon as it was in his hand a voice Resonated within his mind.

His voice was calmed yet saddened.

" **Is...Is it over?".**

Ichigo guessed this voice to be the Hogyoku, he breathed in silently looking around at the Decimation around him his heart flickering with one wish.

"I'm here Hogyoku, Don't worry the monster is dead" Ichigo was soft with his words as if he was talking to a child...

" **Th..Thank goodness, Ichigo I believe that's your name since most of Aizen's thought's contained that name, am I right?"** Ichigo simply nodded in confirmation

"Tell me Hogyoku, how can I make this right? Can you grant my wish?"Ichigo sounded hopeful his eyes watering from the ideals of his wish.

" **Yes Ichigo, If anyone deserves their wish granted, it's you, what is it"**

Ichigo breathed inwards and breathing back out to calm his nerves.

"Stop my powers from fading and bring me back to the start so I can stop Aizen before he gets out of hand"Ichigo's eyes shone with fire and determination the Hogyoku simply chuckled.

" **Very well, that is within my power to do so but please steady yourself."** With that the Hogyoku Shone brightly fixing the crack on its surface before implanting itself in Ichigo's chest causing Ichigo to black out.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-Hey guys Deus Here :P may I say that HOLY FUCK one and a half days and the same likes and follows as my most successful fic XD**

 **I shall now answer the first review :D**

 **Mexican ninja1996: I'm interested whis in the harem**

 **well Mexican ninja1996** Whis **shall not be in the harem for he is in** dbz **:/ XD ok in all seriousness Who shall be in the harem That is for me to know and you to find out I shall only Reveal two, for now, Rukia + Orihime but there will be no males in Ichigo's harem sorry no offence to Yaoi but I just cannot write it XD**

 **Alright here's the second chapter it's a bit longer and it is Pretty Decent if I say so I have even added a slight mind** fuck : **3**

 **Reviews help significantly and can give me** ideas : **3 if you have an idea PM me :P I may make that idea/wish come true**

Bleach: Second chance of redemption

Ichigo's eyes burst open, he was breathing heavily, He looked around to see his room from when he was 15 years old, He looked to his chest noticing Hogyoku was still embedded in him. Ichigo sighed

'Hogyoku I don't know why had to fly into my chest like that but I have a request, just in case Kisuke or my dad notices you could you situate yourself inside me, or at least under my shirt' A female voice played through his mind it had a hollow sense to it but it sounded woman

" **So You want me under your shirt huh? Naughty child though I'm willing to comply and do anything for you I-chi-Go"** she partitioned the words to sound almost..sultry, Ichigo was Heavily red in the face, "I..Is that you Hogyoku?" Ichigo heard the voice laugh **"** **Yes Ichigo It is I Hogyoku though last time you heard me I was incredibly male-sounding"** Ichigo was intrigued "why do you sound different Hogyoku?" the Hogyokou was quivering in his chest **W..Well while you was out I was fighting for dominance over Aizen's Hogyoku, I managed to subdue it ,but it seems to have turned my gender and my mood to a rather provocative female much like Aizen's Hogyoku itself"** Ichigo Absorbed that info like a sponge and had only one question "Hogyoku Why was Aizen's Hogyoku a female?" Hogyoku laughed in his head " **Why that's Easy Ichigo, Aizen was a lonely man filled with grief and sadness, He needed a Friend. A Friend he could talk to so he chose a hunk of crystal that just so happened to be magical and it talked to him, Though from gaining her memories Aizen's Hogyoku was ignored the more powerful he got, As soon as he became a captain he completely Ignored her"**

Ichigo's Hands trembled "I..Il Kill him" Hogyoku felt shocked " IL KILL HIM! ,How could he do that to a Friend ,as soon as I get through that portal I am going to make his illusion a Reality" Ichigo calmed down "S..Sorry for the outburst Hogyoku but that raised another question" Hogyoku was intrigued "Why do I feel like I have no powers?"

Hogyoku sweated and coughed " **Uhh.. I couldnt save your powers, your completely powerless at the moment, I tried all I could to get them back"** Ichigo sighed "So how am I getting my powers back?" Hogyoku's mood did a 180 **" Why thats Simple Ichi, you will go through your timeline like normal, and gain your powers back the way you did, BUT ,when you gain them they will be to the point of where they last was"** Ichigo smiled "Hogyoku You did your best But Unknowingly you have helped our situation more than you think" Hogyoku was confused Ichigo could feel her confusion " Aizen is completely watching my every move right?" Hogyoku nodded "wouldn't he think something would be wrong if he one day saunters up to whatever he used to keep tabs on me and noticed im practically stronger than the Soutacho?" Hogyoku understood completely **"Your first powers will come soon infact...keep your window open"**

Ichigo opened his window only to be met with a face full of midget, "is near" the midget said as she passed through Ichigo, he simply Smirked before aiming a well-timed kick at her ass " For a burglar your a pretty crummy one at that, and what's near? The safe!?" The girl looked heavily confused about how a human just kicked her "Y..You kicked me? You can see me?" Ichigo was smiling on the inside on the outside however his frown was on full force "you tell me since that was my foot I just planted in your ass" She looked to be in a thinking look "I wasnt told of any spiritual aware people..You must be defective" Ichigo feigned anger "Il show you defective!" The girl jumped up and jumped past him by kicking off his arm "who are you" he lied inwardly. The girl smirked

"I am Rukia Kuchki Unseated officer of the Gotei 13 or for all you should know I am a Shinigami"

Ichigo looks on passively "sure I believe you" He then flipped his table in the air "Along with the toothfairy" Rukia looked shocked but gained anger when he put his hand on her head " Run along little 'Shinigami' and play your game somewhere else" the girl pointed her hand out as a spell played on her lips "Bakudo #1 Sai!" Ichigo finds his arms behind his back unable to release them "wha...What have you done to me?" ichigo asks in faked panic while rukia smirks evily " Oh silly me you cant move try not to move too much or you might hurt yourself 'Little boy' I have lived many of your lifetimes so who is the child now?" ichigo shut up as rukia sat down "You see this is the job of a shinigami" She unsheathes her blade pressing it on a familiar spirits head "off you go to the soul society"Ichigo looks on sadly remembering he had to pass on all his friends

Ichigo suddently hears a knock on his door the door swings open to a girl but not just any girl her legs was thin in skin tight jeans a not too tight shirt on her chest with the number 91 on her shirt looking up she had saddened amber eyes and long orange hair she looked in an almost saddened fashion "Ichi Nii-San Why are you on the floor and...Who is this girl?" Ichigo's jaw dropped

Ichgo began talking in his mind to Hogyoku 'Hogyoku You didnt send us back in time...' hogyoku looked shocked and saddened **"What makes you so sure?"** She looks and is shocked **"Shes a Female version of you? Ichigo why is there a female version of you?"** she is obviously shaken in her words ichigo looked on passively "You didnt send us to back in time We are in a parallel universe" Hogyoku looks confused **"Whats a Parallel universe?"** Ichigo mentally facedesked "a parallel universe is much like our universe except theres different changes For all we know Aizen could be after her and not me!" hogyoku slowly realized " **Or he could be good in this universe and Gin's the evil one"** Ichigo momentarily was mind-blown to notice his sister has gone to talking to Rukia.

"So Who are you and what happened to my Nii-san" she looked on with her head tilted Rukia was shocked two people could see her "well as I told your brother I am a shinigami" She looked on passively before smiling widely "Wow a Shinigami! you look so much different than what I thought, I was expecting shinigami's to have grey skin and monster like appearance with yellow eyes no nose but little nose holes and tight black clothes."(cookie for the reference?)

Rukia had wide eyes trying to process that One, the girl believed her. and two her description of what she thought a shinigami Quickly shook out of it, however, Ichigo was now back to earth and listening in hearing the hollows roar "Umm Ichi-nii, Rukia, do you hear that roaring" Rukia was shocked that she didn't hear it sooner as she noticed a human crawling up the stairs hurt "Kyuu-Nee, Ichi-Nii S..Save Karin" Yuzu said before collapsing Kyuu ran over to Yuzu before running downstairs to see Rukia had jumped out the window to fight the hollow.

Ichigo however easily broke out of Rukia's Sai to pick up Yuzu to put her in her bed then he ran outside to see a hurt and bleeding Rukia with her sword near his female version of himself "Human" Rukia said "Do you want to save your family" Ichigo's female version nodded "Then take my blade and run It through your heart you will gain my powers" Ichigo's female counterpart looked hesitant but said " give me that blade Rukia" Rukia smirked "My name Is Rukia Kuchiki" Ichigo's female version smiled widely "and I am KyuuIchi Kurosaki Nice to meet you" she then put her blade through her heart.

Ichigo was shocked to see that one KyuuIchi had gained powers, and Two, that Rukia Has still got her powers, he watched with a smirk as the hollow had been cut once down the middle by a Large But thin Katana, Its handle was a Beautiful with white bindings around her handle, the Guard Wis in the shape of a circle with a few Moon patterns on the tsuba, and the blade was shining silver, she looked back smiling "Look Ichi-nii I'm a Shini-" She suddenly fell over from exhaustion

"So Rukia now what?" Rukia looks to Ichigo "how did you break free from my spell" Ichigo smirked " I was worried for my sister so I broke it through Determination" Rukia looked Intrigued" I must now Erase your family's memory of this even happening and heal them" Ichigo smiled "Sure just...Let me keep my memories okay? Don't worry my lips are sealed" Rukia smiled and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

2 in one day :D thanks for the ideas from Mexican ninja

He wrote another I have answered the question for him so il answer it for you guys

Mexican ninja: Ha-ha, I see what you did. Rukia ehhh Orihime I'm okay with but since this seems to be a parallel universe have her not be shy

Well Rukia will be Discussed on another occasion as for Orihime I have plans for her so I may grant your wish

got an Idea anyone wants a wish with this story granted PM me or leave it in a review

oh yeah spoilers ahead if you haven't read the bleach manga

Ja ne.

Bleach: Blades of fury

Ichigo woke up with his memories intact, Obviously, Rukia had kept her word, Ichigo wondered towards his closet opening it he notices its empty, 'shes most likely in Kyuu's closet' Ichigo walks away chuckling to himself as an idea passes his mind , He opens up his bedroom door to see his no good father creeping towards his sisters door, Before his father does his thing Ichigo grabs his shoulder, "Dad go downstairs can I have this try?" Isshin looked curiously through the door as Ichigo walked in and checked his watch '9:30 am Time for soul reaper training Kyuu' he smirked evily

Kyuu was sleeping soundly till she heared the telltale sound of her father in her room and prepped a counterattack "GOOOOOOD MOOOORNING KYUU-CHAN" she wakes up not to her father, but her brother coming in for an attack instead of the planned attack she simply rolled out of the way before pushing Ichigo backwards Ichigo feigned falling over in pain shakily lifting his hand and thumb into a thumbs up " Good job Kyuu-chan There's nothing more I can teach you" He joked

Isshin looked in with mixed feelings 'Man he is a lot stronger than I remember and how did he know my end card ,I'm just glad Ichigo is helping her with her...does He know ,This is troubling ,Il have a talk with him soon' Isshin adopted a blank look as his kids was staring at him and changed it to A big goofy grin "ICHIGO I am proud of you for learning your fathers ways who knows maybe you can buck up and get yourself a Girlf-" was all he got out before he found two fists in his stomach one Ichigo's one Kyuu's Pretending to wince at both punches he crouched on the ground "good job my children I have nothing to teach you" he said between coughs

Ichigo finally got past his father and his sisters questions before going downstairs ignoring the hole in the wall before walking off outside holding a mental note in his mind and a chat with Hogyoku

" **soo Ichigo any ideas How your gonna get your Shinigami powers back?"** Ichigo paused and smirked 'My plan is simple... Il tell urahara part of my story that from the future and B from a Different universe entirely and ask him to use a certain shaft' Hogyoku smiled **"I see but How will he react to seeing me He might ask you to give me to you?"** Ichigo kept walking towards Urahara's shop before Stopping 'he wont take you id sooner not gain my powers theres more than one way' ichigo stopped to hear crying coming from Hogyoku **"Tha..Thank you Ichigo...I wish I could give you your power back just like that"** Ichigo inwardly smiled 'Dont worry'

Ichigo opened the door to Urahara's shop to be met by the same Bucket hatted Goofy smiling Urahara "Ah Hello welcome to my shop, please take a look around" Ichigo smirked and walked over to Urahara " Look Urahara can I talk to you in private?" Urahara stopped his smile before leading Ichigo into the back room sitting on the other side of Ichigo "so Ichigo what are you doing in my shop?" Ichigo looked down "Urahara You have to promise what im about to tell you must not be told to anyone outside the shop" Urahara nodded "Do you believe in time travel?" Urahara's eyes widened "how did you come back from the future?" Ichigo gulped inwardly "I'm from the future and A parallel universe to tell you a War is coming, I came back from a Fight with Aizen Sousuke, but have lost my powers in killing him in my universe My powers was awakened from Rukia Kuchki but she has given them to my sister well a female version of myself I came back using the Hogyoku"

Urahara was shocked... he for once lost his cool "So Aizen is making his move soon ,How are you expecting to get your powers back?" Ichigo had his smirk on full blast "Shattered shaft" Urahara's jaw dropped "Shattered shaft you could turn into a hollow!" ichigo nodded "Its what im counting on I managed to get my power before I hollowfied and I wanna do it again" Urahara nodded sadly "Il go make the hole you just do some meditation while I do it

Ichigo ended up sleeping for a while before being awoken by Urahara, "Ichigo" ichigo slowly woke up " The hole is set lets get your powers back huh?" Ichigo smirked going down the ladder to see the familiar Large Training area. "alright`` Ichigo lets go" Urahara poked him with his cane Expelling Ichigo from his body then unsheathed his blade Cutting Ichigo's chain then pushing ichigo down the hole "Thanks Urahara But when I get out Im punching you for the push!" Ichigo then sat down in jinzen.

-_-Ichigo's inner world-_-

He made it to his sideways world and noticed something was wrong,His world was on fire, there to greet him was Zangetsu, Shiro Zangetsu, in his black hollow mask and furred collar, And a Large Black serpent like dragon with golden horns and red eyes, lava seeping through its scales,"Zangetsu,Shiro,Ryujin Jakka how are you guys doing? They all had a smile on their face " **Im good King" _"Im fine young Ichigo"_** " _Im doing Quite well"_ Ichigo smiled "I better Go find your swords huh you two?" Ryujin jakka answered first " ** _No need Ichigo you have successfully obtained us in your soul though you will need to call out or names for our Shikai Though Your Bankai for me Requires a bit of training!"_** Zangetsu looked hesitant to tell Ichigo something "Zangetsu Dont be afraid to tell me anything" Ichigo smiled _"Ichigo I am not Your zanpakuto,"_

Ichigo looked Surprised "who is my Zanpakuto Shiro spoke up " **King you dumbass I was trying to tell you all along I AM Zangetsu! I am your Hollowfied Spirit And Your Zanpakuto Fused"**

Ichigo looked more confused "So who are you Old man" Zangetsu Seemed to breathe In and out " _I am Ywhach ,Well An old part that doesnt like to be known from him,I Ichigo Am your Quincy powers!_

-_-Elsewhere-_-

Song : Soil-Pride (Ichigo's new theme where I'm concerned :P)

Kyuu Seems to be fighting Alot of hollows " I'l kill that bespectacled bastard" Kyuu curces as she cuts down more hollows "What Kind of Idiot Breaks a bait to lure the things that nearly killed me and Nii-san!" Kyuu Carries on fighting to protect the humans

-_-later-_-

Kyuu finds herself back to back against Uryu Fighting hollows "Two warriors Fight back to back when cornered Uryu! Dont think im doing this cause I like you" they both suddenly notice the sky being moved across by a giant white hand as a massive hollow with a big nose and holes in the nose "Uryu We might need to Work together to beat that!" Uryu Frowned "How are we supposed to beat that! Its huge!" Kyuu let her mind wander "I could run up the hollow and slice from the top, as I fall il keep slicing till its in bits" Uryu just facepalmed "not only would that not work, but the fall would kill you!" Kyuu Pouted heavily "Well I dont see an Idea coming from you" Uryu Looked annoyed

Kyuu and Uryu Rushed the Menos grande as Urahara held back A stunned Rukia "Relax Miss Kuchki the show is about to start" the first foot kicked Uryu away while the second was aiming to crush Kyuu, she closed her eyes and Shouted out "NII-SAAAN!" tears shot through her eyes as she heard the stomp,

she opened her eyes slowly to see white flowing in front of her,White flowing like a cloak seeing it connected to a person, it had a diamond on the back with a horizontal line through it but not connected to the Diamond ,the bottom had diamonds and circles patterned in black, He was wearing the ordinary soul reaper outfit, but as she looked up and saw his Bright orange hair, she Smiled And shouted "Nii-san!"

Ichigo smirked looking back at her "hey Kyuu you arent getting hurt by this thing are you?" Kyuu shook her head Ichigo smiled "Didn't think so your much stronger than this thing, How about you let me have A crack at it" Kyu nodded and ran backwards pulling Uryu back with her, Ichigo pulled the blade from under it and shun po'd out of the way, The Menos opened its mouth charging a cero at Ichigo where he simply laughed " Il see your attack and Raise you 10-fold" Ichigo held a familiar Cleaver and swung it down "Getsuga Tensho!" the blue beam clashed with the giant cero canceling it out, cutting between it, slicing the Menos in half, making it dissipate

(song stop)


	4. Chapter 4

Three in one day HYPE!

as well as some hype for some new Reviews Keep em coming guys they help me get ideas

Onto the Review answering Segment

Mexican ninja1996- Hahaha nice though I feel bad for Ichigo sister when he trains her

Ohh as you can see in this chapter there's some info and a show of Ichigo's power to Kyuu she will have some Serious training to do before Ichigo will even think of training her properly.

Creatorofnikuro- A nice job so far keep up the awesome work :D #insert thumbs up emoji here#.

Thank you, Man Its messages like this that keep me Going :D

Spider-man999-I'm loving the story so far. Glad it's not Yaoi. I request Rangiku Matsumoto, Neliel, Yoruichi, & Harribel in the harem!

Thank you for your review and your nice words, :D and as Am I glad it's not Yaoi, I have no problems with the stuff, I just suck at writing em, as for your requests, people have asked for Nel Yoruichi and Halibel/Haribel for the harem, and it's safe to say I might add them all, but Rangiku is another case altogether, I have plans for her and they don't include Ichi's harem.

Thank you guys for the Reviews now if you don't mind me I need some sleep hehe

Don't forget to Fav and follow and Review guys that if you wanna

Ja ne

Bleach-Training with the Strawberry

Ichigo sighed as he sunk into the hot springs In Urahara's training ground as he watched his precious sister training with Urahara behind a one-way secret wall that looked like Sky on the outside He closed his eyes and relaxed as he recalled what happened earlier

-_-Flashback-_-

There he stood after Slicing up the Menos and watching it dissipate into particles He couldn't help but feel the Menos Had a Familiar spiritual pressure, but shrugged it off, he had worse to deal with,He looked down to notice A Blush on Kyuu's face as she stared at him, a shocked look from Ishida, A passive look from Chad, and A confused look from Rukia and Urahara And a certain black feline looking with mild interest Ichigo Sighed

"Okay...To those who have Questions hands up" All people Visible had their hand up but Kyuu was constantly bobbing up and down trying to get Her question first 'Il save Urahara and Rukia for last' Ichigo thought as he pointed to Kyuu she smiled before calming down and asking her question "Uh Ichi Nii-san How are you a Shinigami? Did Rukia Change you too? Ichigo shook his head in a no pattern before telling her " There's some things I cannot Say just yet Kyuu there will be a time But no She didn't turn me Into one your new training partner did" As he pointed to Urahara

Noticing Kyuu had no questions Ichigo pointed towards the Cat " And you kitty what's your Question" Everyone except Urahara and Yoruichi Thought he was Crazy talking to a cat Its, not like the cat would talk back right? "Hello One how did you know I could talk and what was that beam strike attack" A masculine voice sounded everyone stared at the cat, except Urahara and Ichigo, obviously Weirded out that it could talk Ichigo, however, carried on " That Is called The Getsuga Tensho it can be learned only by Shinigami Who possess a Lunar Zanpakutou" Everyone nodded understanding

Ichigo next pointed to Chad knowing the man of few words will probably have a short question " Do you know anything about my power?" Ichigo feigned unknowing " Can you show me Chad?" Chad nodded Putting out his arm, Letting black and red Armour cover it, Ichigo passively smirked " It seems Hollow in nature Much like Orihime's Hairclips but it doesn't feel Hollow" Chad and Orihime Nodded and smiled

"Alright I'm pretty sure I know both of your Questions and All I will say is Time is grateful to those whom wait" Anyway if you guys have nothing better to do I have to go sort something out With Geta-Boshi" Ichigo Walked over to Rukia and Urahara " Look I'm about to call my sister over and tell her You two will be Training her, If you train her Il tell you both everything," Urahara Smiled and said "no Problem Ichigo Il get her Trained in no time" Ichigo then grabbed Urahara's jacket "Sure If I find she has an inner hollow I Will kill you... you know that? Ichigo had an almost Unohana Smile on his face But It worked knowing Urahara was genuinely scared whereas Rukia wouldn't move a muscle"

-_-End flashback-_-

" _Ichigo Come to your Inner world we have some things to Discuss"_ Ichigo nodded mentally and entered his inner world once again noticing it was no longer on fire " Alright I'm here Why isn't everything on fire" Shiro Zangetsu laughed loudly " **Well King Ryujin jakka has found himself in that little temple Apparently he likes it in there"** Ichigo looked back to see a Large Japanese temple made of Fire and Brimstone jutting out of one of his buildings "that settles that then so what did you need me for?"

Shiro Zangetsu Smirked " **First things first King Try putting on your mask in here Don't worry It won't affect anyone outside of your world"** Ichigo reluctantly nodded Scraping into his face Forming A mask his most recent mask with two lines down the eyeholes "Okay now what?" He asked in his garbled sounding voice **"Now king let me Hold your mask"** Ichigo Took his mask off giving it to Shiro Zangetsu, Shiro then closed his Eyes paring Hollow energy into his mask Before Ichigo's eyes was his new hollow mask Looking exactly like Shiro's mask but white where black and black where white (vasto form)

Shiro then gave Ichigo his mask as Ichigo put it on watching As red tufts lined his Jacket and cuffs Removing them when He De-materialized his mask "Thanks for the Power boost Shiro" Shiro just widely smirked **"Don't thank me yet king let me tell you one thing Do you know why that Menos seemed so familiar?"** realization struck Ichigo "it did who was that Menos"Shiro smirked **"It seems in this universe that Yammy bastard Was a Menos Grande"** Ichigo laughed "YES just what the bastard deserved"

" _Ichigo"_ Quincy Zangetsu got his attention to Ichigo's surprise Quincy Zangetsu has changed his look He looked to be holding a sword made of reishi his long flowing cloak on his shoulders he is now wearing a white shirt and pointed boots (current Zangetsu) "Nice new look Zangetsu" Zangetsu smirked "T _hank you Ichigo but that's what I'm not here for, I've chalked down three people who can teach you your Quincy powers, the first Is, of course, Uryu the next is Uryu's father Ryuken the third is your mother since that's where Your powers come from_ " Ichigo was shocked "my mother was A Quincy?"

-_-Flashback end-_-

Ichigo noticed he had to get up, getting up to get changed, he notices a certain black cat staring at him, and promptly ignored it, for now, to get dressed "thanks for keeping me company Yoruichi, though maybe you could use your Other form?" Yoruichi seemed to have a faint blush but talked anyway "Ichigo, first of all, How do you know I could talk earlier and Second how do you know my True form?" Ichigo shrugged "ask Urahara and tell him I said it's okay"

Ichigo walked out fully changed noticing his sister is sweating and panting after trying to get Urahara's hat as Ichigo walks in and Hooks his foot under Urahara's feet and a hand at the back of his head Tripping Urahara and effectively smashing his face into the ground "Kyuu forget Trying to take his hat off his head, Till you can do THAT I will not train you... I'm sorry I am super powerful, till I can see you get a full upper hand on Urahara, I cannot confirm your safety" Ichigo noticed Urahara Crying Comicly against the floor "Kyuu take ten while Urahara fixes his wounded pride I will teach you a little something Okay?" Kyuu Nodded rapidly "okay" replied Ichigo

Ichigo sat on the ground slowly, getting into a Jinzen position, but not entering his world, "do as I do okay?" Kyuu nods sitting as Ichigo is, Ichigo then unsheathes his Cleaver putting it on his lap, Kyuu does too "okay then Kyuu-chan close your eyes. and get a mellow feeling while pressing your fingers on your blade" Kyuu nods and sits there patiently waiting before she suddenly loses consciousness.

Ichigo opens his eyes noticing she is in jinzen and calls Urahara "can you do me a favour Urahara?" Urahara nods politely "can you get me and my sister an Asauchi I have a feeling my blade Isn't my True Zanpakuto due to a talk with my zanpakuto spirit" Urahara Reluctantly nods "okay Ichigo Il get them for you"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys, next chappy is here, man I was working hard on this cause a lot of stuff happened,**

 **normally I'd Do some reviews but I'm pretty sure Guest got his answer if he read on!**

 **Though Big news this story has been added to Two communities :D didn't think I'd get this much attention for a story hehe**

 **Anywho :3 have fun reading guys Reviews help a lot or if you have ideas and questions don't be scared to Pm me I won't bite :P**

 **I, however, am going to soak my fingers in hot water :( Numb fingers are numb**

 **Ja ne.**

Bleach: Kyuu's Zanpakuto and Ichigo's Power

-_-Inside Kyuu's mindscape-_-

Kyuu rubbed her eyes as she noticed her surroundings, on top of a hill surrounded by cherry blossom Trees with A Shinto shirne at the very top She walked up to the shrine, only to be met by a man and a woman "Hello who are you two? And where Am I?" Kyuu said the woman had a white Kimono, with pictures of red petals down the side of the kimono's skirt. her hair was long, and white she had bright blue eyes, and her mouth was in a constant smile. the man, however, looked to be a teenager, with a long black coat, and long black hair with brown streaks in it, (Tensa Zangetsu) the woman looked to her "Hello I am *********!" Kyuu saw her mouth move but heard no words the girl looked almost saddened. "I see you cannot yet hear my name that's a shame... but you can see me meaning your close!" she perked back up into a smile

Kyuu looked to the teenager "I am a Locked power of yours, I will teach you in time, but for now Call me Tensa!" Kyuu nodded and smiled "I understand So how can I get to know you, the woman inside my mind?" Zanpakuto spirits learn from battles, maybe a no holds barred battle will unleash me, not some petty Training!" the spirit smirked, "if you wish to leave your inner mind just close your eyes!" Kyuu nodded and smiled closing her eyes

-_-In reality-_-

Ichigo now noticed his sister was coming out of her Mindscape "how was it Kyuu?" kyuu looked and smiled "Im okay now I met two people in my mind but only one could tell me his name" Ichigo was intrigued "What was his name?" Kyuu adopted a thoughtful expression " His name was unknown but He told me to call Him Tensa" Ichigo's eyes flew open "T..Tensa?" Kyuu looked shocked "do you know him Nii-San?" Ichigo nodded "Il have a talk with him when you're powerful enough to materialize your Zanpakuto spirit" Kyuu nodded

"Speaking of Zanpakuto spirits Kyuu any idea how to learn your Spirits name?" Kyuu regained her thoughtful expression "she said something about A true Fight, no training" Ichigo sighed and nodded

"Okay...Geta-Boushi go at her...with the intent to kill her" Kyuu's eyes flew open scared "Allright Ichigo Just step in if you think she might die" Ichigo shook his head "I cant she's gotta do this the same exactly the same way you taught me" Urahara had a sad expression but unsheathed his cane sword Holding it in his hand touching the blade with his other "Awaken Benehime"

Ichigo watched on carefully as Urahara went after His sister with everything he had "Slicing cleanly through her sword, Breaking her Guard, leaving her with a broken handle, she looked too scared To cry she simply begun running away as Urahara grabbed her by the back of her shirt, smashing her to the ground, She rolled away and resumed running, until she Suddently stopped ,Urahara stopped the advance,

-_-Kyuu's thoughts-_-

Her zanpakuto spirit talked to her " Why are you retreating Kyuuichi? You have all the power you need in your hands "Retreat and you will age, Hesitate and you will die, SO why are you hesitating?

"when you fight you must Think when I strike, I will cut him, When I fight, I will kill him, but you don't have the will to kill you are too soft, think like that you will endanger lives, Even your brothers" Kyuu's eyes widened as her Zanpakuto smirked "That gotcha didn't it Afraid of loosing your precious Nii-San, Well you won't lose him If you call my name!" Ryuu's eyes widened "Say My Release chant.."

-_-Outside Kyuu's mind-_-

Kyuu Held her handle with two hands as Ichigo and Urahaha watched till she got on one knee nad shouted "SHINE DOWN...HAKUGETSU" the handle exploded in her hand, becoming a Long thin Black and white Katana, with a hole in the middle of the blade, A white round gem was floating in the hole, constantly turning, she turned around Looking at Urahara with stern eyes, and a frown, Cutting her blade downwards A Pure white Getsuga Tensho Came from the blade, slicing through Urahara's hat.. before she fell over backwards and passed out..

"That wasn't very nice Kyuu-chan..." Urahara picked up his hat and Examined it "I do believe you've killed my hat..." Ichigo was astonished so much power... "Maybe a lot of people was right"

Urahara smirked and looked at the huge crater behind him, as Ichigo joined him to pick up his sister. "Don't worry sis You will become as strong as me one day...Who knows maybe stronger"

Ichigo went over to his favorite spot and layed her against it

Looking over to his sleeping sister Ichigo takes the Asauchi Urahara gave him and remembered his instructions 'Take your blade and press it against the Asauchi then Activate its Bankai' Ichigo nodded as he took the Asauchi and his Blade held them closely together and yelled out "Tensa Zangetsu!" the Asauchi Smashed into bits the bits then floated into Ichigo's old Bankai creating it to look like A giant full black Khyber knife blade bigger than his Shikai with a huge gap in the middle of it, Noticing in his left hand was another full sized Khyber knife, this one, however, was white, and looked the same,( Ichigo's Newest form of Zangetsu minus the small trench knife is now another white Zangetsu)

Suddenly Ichigo then held both blades out not worrying about Spiritual pressure Due to Transcendence to the point of 3 times Aizen "BANKAI" he shouted out "TENSA ZANGETSU"

The ground under him crushed, and was burned to the point of it was practically black, looking at his blade he smirked seeing the Familiar long Daito was Replaced with Two long Daito's longer than his normal daito, (practically Sephiroth sized) the blades was pretty normal except the fact they had A Dark black Aura Flowing around them, the blades was spiked and curved to look like crescent moons on the top of the blade, The chains on the pommel had turned ethereal and black almost like fire.

Ichigo noticed Urahara's wide eyes and dropped jaw "whats wrong Urahara?" Urahara was shaking "What happened to your Shinigami uniform?" Ichigo was confused "huh?" Urahara facepalmed

"Bakudo #3- Kagami" Urahara chanted as a mirror appeared in front of Ichigo, he got a look in the mirror and his jaw dropped, his hair was long and black his face was covered in bandages up to his nose making a Facemask, Looking down he noticed his coat had changed his coat was black and flowing like fire much like Zangetsu's, on his shoulder was white shoulder Armour, Looking like a skull going all the way down his right arm as the other arm had the same shoulder Armour, except all he had was a white Gauntlet much like the gauntlet on his other hand.

On his chest was white fur around the neck, but had Armor stemming from the Full Armoured arm, going up his neck, there was a skull covering his heart, and the chest armour was serrated plates to look like ribs, lower down was a boned fauld on his hip looking like spikes, (Hell verse Ichigo) Further down he still had his long over coat but the bottom of the tips of the cloak was metal trimmed

His ordinary Hakama was there though It had patterns of White flames on it, under it, His sandals looked to be plated over the feet like samurai Armor

Ichigo was impressed "this looks cool I'm impressed" Ichigo heard Shiro laugh" **Don't get Exited yet King"** Ichigo was confused "why not?" Ichigo could feel Shiro's smirk **" Ryujin Jakka just shared a little secret with me!"** Ichigo was Intrigued "Okay what was it" Ichigo heared Ryujin Jakka's voice " _**You are now half the strength As the Spirit king So you may learn a new Technique"**_ Ichigo smirked "okay what is it?" Ryujin jakka's flames roared " _ **Remember Ulquiorra had a second transformation, called Segunda Etapa, It was above Ressurection, and Ressurection was basically their Bankai"**_ Ichigo didn't see where he was going with this " So I could learn Segunda Etapa?" Shiro laughed **" Yes you can king, Though you will need to use the Hogyoku to evolve your Vasto self into an Arrancar, but that's not the point King!** Ryujin jakka smirked his Draconic lips " _ **We are original, We are Soul reapers, they cannot do what we cant! So I introduce you to the form after Bankai"**_ Ichigo's eyes flew open to the word that came out of Ryujin jakka's mouth _**"Tenkai"**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Storytime! I woke up from my sleep and went to brush my teeth I had to check the time on my Phone And Realized I had lots of mail I checked my mail to Find a load of follows and Reviews! though I couldn't Read them on the site for some reason...**

 **Thank you guys so much for the Reviews :) Right here is where I would normally answer them but There's a lot So I will put them at the bottom of the Fic:3**

 **Ja Ne**

Bleach-Confessions

Kyuu Woke up to Her Zanpakuto Frantically calling her. "KYUU! Wake up! You have gotta See your Sexy beast of A Nii-San" Kyuu awoke and looked sideways to see Ichigo in his new Bankai form Noticing the armour, The Coat and just how long and black his hair was, An instinctual blush raised to her face, but tried to hide it. Inside her mind was A Floating mess of emotions but she decided to suppress them. She got up and went over to talk

Ichigo noticed his sister was now awake and decided to drop back into Shikai letting bandages wrap around both of his swords he put them on his back "Hey there Kyuu? Have a nice nap?" Kyuu blushed lightly and nodded "It was refreshing actually!" a smile danced across her face but It sooner dropped when she saw Urahara "Hey Kyuu, No hard feelings about the fight huh? Put er there!" Urahara put his hand out where Kyuu grabbed it and shook it Till an Evil smile Formed and she pulled Urahara down Kneeing him in the nose "Apology accepted Yarou-boshi"(bastard-hat not sure if I got that right :3)

Urahara went off to tend to his nose and left the siblings toge ther,Ichigo Congratulated his sister for the Treatment Of Urahara, but told her She must still do something like that in an all out fight for him to train her properly, Ofcourse Kyuu Pouted but accepted it, "so Nii-San?" Ichigo was paying attention to her "We have trained here non stop, sleeping at Urahara's shop, can we go home and see everyone?" Kyuu Did her best Puppy dog eyes

Ichigo stared at her in fascination,He Also heard a rather intresting Question " **King Are you sure she is this universe's version of you? She seems so...Smiley and not at all pouty"** Hollow laughed at his own joke while Ichigo chuckled, he noticed she was patiently waiting for a response,"Of course we can!" Ichigo smirked Kyuu smiled "Who knows Mom might be back from her trip" That made Ichigo stop in his track with Wide eyes "M..Mom?" Kyuu smiled "yeah she should be back by now"

Ichigo was on his way home, His mind was racking what his sister told him,'My mother is Alive in this timeline? How will I deal with this and not burst out crying?' Zangetsu smiled at his weilder _"Look on the bright side too Ichigo,You now have a person to teach you how to use your Quincy powers"_ Ichigo's eyes widened 'any power you suggest I learn first Zangetsu?' Zangetsu was thinking " _Blut Vene perhaps a bit more defence is a good thing, Perhaps Blut Arterie to Increase your already monstrous power"_ Zangetsu Smirked _"Could even teach you some unknown attacks that only my counterpart knows of"_

Ichigo was Exited now to learn the Quincy art He didn't notice he was now at his home's door, Gulping softly He opened the door, "Were home!" He was greeted to his father Flying at him with a Kick "You and your sister are late Ichigo!" before the Kick hit Ichigo a hand from around the wall grabbed him by the back of his white Coat stopping the kick from around the corner a woman with bright orange hair, and a yellow sun dress Decorated with flowers at the bottom, Her eyes closed yet her smile was forced, A sense of dread Overcame Isshin.

Isshin instantly bowed to the floor and begun begging "I'm sorry darling! I got a little exited that my son has returned home" Masaki's smile Didn't come down but lessened the intimidations, Masaki looked over to Ichigo, "How was your Project?" Ichigo noticed how she said project and how Isshin was looking at him, Ichigo nodded," It was pretty good, I successfully helped my friend with her's too, But il need to talk to you about it later" Isshin Smirked and Masaki's smile stayed on.

-_-Later-_-

Ichigo ,Isshin and Masaki sat on the couch ready to talk, Ichigo was nervous but ready to talk, Isshin had a deadly serious look on his face and Masaki looked on passively ,Isshin sighed "how much do you know Ichigo? Do you know what me and your mother are?" Ichigo nodded slightly "Dad I know your a Shinigami And I know your a Quincy mom..." Isshin looked on passively "how did you learn Ichigo, about us?" Ichigo was hesitant but sighed.

"Dad, Mom Il tell you but Try to, believe me, okay?" Masaki answered with kindness in her voice "I will Believe you Ichigo" Ichigo took a Deep breath "Dad Mom I came back from one and a half years into the future roughly a week ago" Isshin and Masaki looked shocked "I'm sure it was Urahara and his inventions that sent you back right" Isshin asked, Ichigo nodded "That wasn't everything, I'm also from a Parallel universe" Isshin looked confused " There aren't any of Urahara's inventions that could do both, how did you get here" Isshin demanded

"There is one..." Ichigo placed his hand on his chest letting the Hogyoku show itself watching Isshins eyes widen with fear "How do you have that Accursed Marble! Ichigo looked down sadly "it was the only way back Im afraid... though I can tell you have questions about the Time period I came from..." both Isshin and Masaki nodded silently,

Ichigo sighed "I came from a future that Everything was bleak and horrible everyone died in a way that will happen in a year and a half,A man called Souske Aizen is supposed to defect from the soul society in a weeks time taking Two of their captains with him, They would go on to use the Hogyoku to Create Shinigami-like hollows called Arrancars, who's powers are stronger than Vasto's, His Goal was to get the Hogyoku from within Rukia Kuchki, In my timeline, He succeeded, and in my timeline, He killed everyone on earth, and the soul society, Except for me, I managed to stop him Just in time after the Soutacho fell. I took the Hogyoku from his body and said A silent wish, not knowing the Hogyoku would send me back. You, mom , did not die to Aizen, you died when I was 5 years old at the hands of the grand fisher." Masaki and Isshin looked sad to know what their son has gone through

Masaki was confused about something though "Id like to know Ichigo, how did you learn I was A Quincy, I doubt I would tell a 5-year-old boy a secret like that" Ichigo smiled softly to his mother "It was the Quincy half of my soul I could materialize him but dont Freak out okay?" Masaki Smiled "I won't Freak out, Either will your father" Ichigo nodded holding his hand to his head 'Come on out Zangetsu'

Behind Ichigo, a tall long haired stubbled man with sunglasses came out holding A blue sword made of Reishi, the coat on his shoulders Flowing downwards like Black fire, _"You Requested me Ichigo?" I_ chigo smiled to Zangetsu "My mother wanted to know who told me she was A Quincy, so I had to tell her" Ichigo turned around to see his mother, standing up, Pulling back a Reishi bow, and pointing it at Zangetsu "What are you doing here Ywhach" her voice sounded disgusted

Zangetsu held his head low _"Masaki Kurosaki I am no longer part of THAT man, nor will I ever want to be, In truth I never wanted Ichigo to become a Shinigami!, Id has preferred it if he was a Quincy_ _Though as Ichigo told you... You died in his Timeline, and nobody was left to teach him the art of the Quincy, so I had to pretend to be His Zanpakuto, while his Zanpakuto is infected by the hollow that bit you, all those years ago..._

Ichigo was about to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of soft Squeaky Footsteps, in front of him was a stuffed lion, looking incredibly scared..

"Ichigo Wake Up your Nee-Chan, Rukia has gone missing" Ichigo smirked and looked at his Mother and Father "And so It begins..."

* * *

 **Alright hope you Guys enjoyed :D We will go on to answering reviews**

 **Guest :** This only the second story read with ichigo having Yamajijis zanpukto so I look forward to this

 **Thank you for The review :) Most second Zanpakuto stories contain Muramasa So I thought of Giving Ichigo A new Zanpakuto You haven't seen much from him I know but I have a plan :D**

 **Dragonbard:** I like the idea, and the story itself doesn't seem too bad, though not fond of the introduction of the female Ichigo However, the grammar is making reading difficult.

 **Thank You :) the female Ichigo was merely a thought of An alternate story as you can see from this chapter there's a reason she isn't scowly and mopey as for the Grammar Thank you For telling me Criticism is Appreciated Il try to make it a bit better I don't really have a lot of time on my hands though :)**

 **Other Guest:** Nice can't wait for more

 **Thank you :D Its messages like this that keep me going.**

 **Kiarakat:** I love this story so far and can't wait to read more. I have read a lot of time travel stories or stories where Ichigo gets Muramasa but this is the first time he has gotten Yamamotos zanpaktou. I can't wait to see what happens when he gets to Soul Society and what Yamamotos reaction will be to him having it. if you do make this a harem story, awesome but please do not put Rukia in it She is one of my least favorite characters for some reason. I don't like how she is always beating on Ichigo when he asks for explanations and such. Like its his fault he doesn't understand something from a world he was just tossed into with no warning and no one ever telling him keep up the good work you are doing amazing so far.

 **Whoa Lengthy Review :D but thank you! As for Rukia and the harem, Ive Decided that Rukia Is not in Ichi's harem due to the Heavy amount of "Do not want" for her and don't worry about Zanpakuto's Ichigo is going to get many more :D**

 **Spider-man999:** if Rangiku isn't in Ichigo's Harem, then I don't mind her with Toshiro Hitsugaya. Just as long as it's not Gin Ichimaru. He's too creepy for my taste. And even in my standers.

 **I Can agree but Rangiku will not be going with Toshiro nor Gin considering to me it seemed Gin thought of her more of a Little Sister... who Ran will be with though That's A pretty good mystery :P**

 **clw123cat:** Nice story so far and I hope Nel Tia Tatsuki and momo join his harem

 **Thanks for the Review :D as for harem I'm pretty sure I've got a list at the moment of who is in and out and Surprisingly all of these girls are in Ichi's harem It will be hard for Momo considering Ichigo is off to kill her beloved Aizen XD eh Il figure it out soon**

 **Guest #3:** I like it hope for more it would be interesting if shunsui was sick instead of ukitake

 **Right imma spoil something about the story Ichigo will cure Ukitake's Tuberculosis I just feel s/he would be stronger without it most Shunsui will get though is a Terrible Hangover XD**

 **Guest #4:** I request Tatsuki to be given powers even if she's not in the "harem".

 **Tats will be in the harem confirmed However id like to say almost Everyone of Ichigo's friends Will obtain shinigami powers though one will gain Fullbring**

 **1stHorseman:** This story is awesome. I hope to see more

 **Wish granted war thank you for the review I'm glad you're enjoying it**

 **Guest #5 :** I wanna say:You have inspiration but not skill, I mean to say, you have skill, just not on par with people like IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII who, **(** coincedentally **)** , does bleach stories. IIIIIIIIIIIIIII also **(** has **)** English grammar skills on the level of someone just below being a genius. So my advice is that you work on those a bit or take more time on your story. **(I shit you not he put that many I's)**

 **Thank you for your Criticism and I truly thank you for your advice. but word of advice to you, don't brag just below genius when you yourself Put more "I"'s than A 3-year-old in a Twitch giveaway stream and remember to proofread your writing you did a few spelling Mistakes. I'm glad you do bleach stories I'd like to read some (Pm me) and I'm thankful for your input but please refrain from tooting your own horn to A guy who is writing For fun! and has no time to care for such things due to college and work. Good day to you sir/madam  
**

 **Alright that's everything pm me if I missed any il be sure to add em to the next**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys Got another Chapter for ya** **and the Review issue is** Fixed: **3 apparently I gotta wait for a few hours for it to fix itself and update hehe**

 **Not that many reviews this time** So Il **put em up here :D**

 **Guest #1:** I like it hope for more

 **Thanks for the Positive words :D I am glad you liked it Il be adding one a day Two if Reviews are Hyped like the last one**

 **Guest#2:** Ur a pretty funny guy, I like you, keep up the good, blablabla etc. etc. etc... Ya know the usual non-flamey shit

 **Thanks for the Positive words :D And thank you I pride myself on Humor Not that great in putting it into words, though :(**

 **Mexican ninja1996:** Hahaha nice work man. Your doing great hope to see more

 **Thanks :D as I said above More's coming daily maybe Twice if Lotsa Favs, follows, and likes. :)**

 **clw123cat:** Great Chapter I can't wait to read the next I am curious what happened to grandfisher this timeline and about the hole yawach absorbing all tainted Quincy power that should of happened as well. Also hope to see the visirds

 **Thanks for that I'm glad you cant wait for the next cause here it is as for your Curiosity Hollows will be coming as for Grand Fisher well...the 10th Espada was killed Via Getsuga Tensho not long ago So I Might give the Legendary Hollow that Evaded SS for years the recognition he deserves as for Visored After the Invasion Saga You will be Seeing them a bit :P**

 **(Edit) Had to Fix a Few errors due to tiredness**

Bleach: Noble Pineapples

Ichigo smirked at his parents dumbfounded faces as he Rushed upstairs Only to hear Kyuu up and looking for Rukia, " Ichi Nii-san!" Kyuu looked scared "Rukia is missing! I don't know where to find her!" Ichigo hugged his sister "Its fine we will find her! Close your eyes and try to find her spirit ribbon, remember what Uryu taught you! after all, you got your powers from her" Kyuu nodded and closed her eyes.

Kyuu was running towards Rukia's Spirit ribbon, When she arrived she noticed a battered Uryu on the floor and A red Pineapple haired guy Holding Rukia's Wrist, "Leave her alone" Kyuu shouted towards the Pineapple, The guy smirked "So this is the Human you gave some of your power to Rukia...She looks Pathetic" Anger washed over Kyuu "Get your hands off Rukia Before I make you!" The pineapple Smirked wider " Careful what you say Whelp, I am Renji Abarai Lieutenant of the 6th Division"

"So Renji is A Lieutenant this early" Ichigo smirked Rubbing his chin, Ichigo had decided to go into hiding undetectable in the trees, watching the battle from a distance," I've got to destroy that device on his head without killing him..Maybe Kyuu could destroy it" Ichigo stared at the battle ready to interfere if Things was going to go wrong

"HA!" Kyuu begun slashing at Renji To remove him from Rukia it worked successfully for Renji had to jump back Leaving Rukia To back up against a tree "Whelp I cannot allow myself A lieutenant to be beaten by a human with Shinigami Powers so I will show you the last thing you will ever see" Renji held his other hand against his sword scraping his fingers down it softly "Roar Zabimaru!" Kyuu looked at the blade "that's pretty nice Renji" Renji smirked "This Is what you call Shikai human I doubt you would ever get it so its best you see one"

Kyuu Smiled "So that's what that form is called I was wondering its name" Renji looked shocked "you talk as if you already Have Shikai" Kyuu held out her sword "you catch on Quick Pineapple" Kyuu held her hand against her arm Lifting her sword to the Sky "Shine Down Hakugetsu!" Her sword had switched to A katana with no guard black on the base of the blade and the Cutting Edge is white Theres a Huge hole in the blade with a Floating circle White gem spinning slowly within it"

Renji had to Clear out his eyes "A human-shinigami with Shikai make this fun for me girl!" Kyuu frowned at him "my name is not girl its Kyuuichi Kurosaki!" she shouted before slicing at him catching his arm with her blade with a spin she had her blade to Renji's Throat "Times up Renji Leave Rukia alone and never come back!" Renji's eyes widened before sobering and laughing

"what's so funny?" Kyuu Asked Renji smiled " that you think you've won, My captain is here."

Suddenly a Pair of Shoji doors opened showing a figure wearing Shinigami Clothes and a white Haori, looking up she saw the person had a white scarf , looking further up she noticed the cold eyes and noble expression, A female voice came from her throat sounding Bored and Snooty "That is enough human, Move away from my Lieutenant" she said with Authority Kyuu Smiled "Sorry I will keep Rukia safe from you no matter what!"

"So be it!" She disappeared from Kyuu's sight trying her favorite move on Kyuu her thoughts was stopped when her blade met metal in front of her was a Boy with Bright orange hair a scowl and twin Zanpakuto "I don't Appreciate you attacking my sister Byakuya Kuchiki" Byakuya's eyes widened "Who are you! Explain yourself!" Ichigo smirked pushing her back "A protective brother," he said

Byakuya was stunned how could a Human see her movements, and why Couldn't she couldn't feel his spiritual pressure "Your name, Now Human!" Ichigo smirked widely "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, remember my name" Byakuya's eyes widened and sobered "Ichigo Explain some things to me!" she demanded Ichigo calmed and nodded "Okay but first I've gotta do something and I will answer everything" Byakuya nodded as Ichigo walked over to Renji

"Thank you for fighting my sister it's good to see she's improved" Renji, however, scowled "what do you want! Human!" Ichigo smirked "I'm far from human Renji" Ichigo took the visor from Renji's face and crushed it in his hand "What was the use of that machine Renji?" Renji stared down " Captain Aizen gave it to me to find Rukia easier" Ichigo nodded

"I thought as much, That device Is used to measure and Relay Spiritual pressures back to Aizen, He was using you" Renji's eyes Widened "are you sure How would you know Aizen" Ichigo got the attention of everyone, Ichigo sighed "Alright but Byakuya, Renji, Rukia, Kyuu, You cannot tell anyone" He got nods from all of them

"I'm from the future, In a world that in two weeks by now Rukia will be Executed Via Sokyoku, that's the story you know, however, that's far from truth Aizen has been Controlling the Central 46 behind closed curtains, I assure you go there tomorrow and they will all be dead, though they might not look it to you, Answer me this, What is Aizen's Release effect" Byakuya thought a while "Kyoka Suigetsu Creates a mist by Manipulating water, The effect makes Enemies attack themselves"Ichigo smirked "Okay so that's his Shikai" Byakuya nodded

"He lied to you Kyoka Suigetsu Ensnares all 5 Senses in a perfect Illusion, he can make a perfect human stand in front of you it will smell the same, it will look the same, it will move the same, but will not be there, or be somebody else" Everyone except Ichigo and Kyuu Gasped "So he has been using us?" Byakuya said Ichigo nodded sadly "Yeah...His agenda was to take something hidden within Rukia via Sokyoku since the Sokyoku burns the soul but not any Foreign objects"

Byakuya was thinking " So I take it he is a Traitor? Do you have any proof your story sounds far-fetched" Ichigo nodded "I have two forms of Proof I have seen the White emperor attack and this is my second" Ichigo sheathed the Quincy side of his sword and then held his hand to the side Forming a Katana from nothingness He instantly Kicked off the ground High enough to still be seen he shouted "Reduce all Creation to Ashes! Ryujin Jakka!"

Byakuya looked up at the boy with Widened eyes He knew her secret attack and next The boy was in the air Fire and flames Surrounding him created by the Soutacho's Zanpakuto, Ichigo then removed Ryujin Jakka's Shikai, coming back down, and De-materializing Ryujin Jakka "Okay Ichigo I believe you, No way Could a Human, not from the future, have the Soutacho's Zanpakuto, though can you Explain how you got it?" Ichigo shook his head

"After the Rescue, and After Aizen is dead, I will ask the Soutacho for a captains meeting where I can Explain to everyone my Whole story, but know that if I don't Kill Aizen Everyone will die" Byakuya's eyes widened "Not everyone the Soutacho will not die to Aizen The old man is too strong " Ichigo looked down sadly and pulled a white bundle from within his top where his heart is and unraveled it showing it to Byakuya, Her eyes widened in Horror at what she saw

In the boy's hands was A 1st Division Haori, Slightly charred, and cut in place's Ichigo looked down, "everyone will die, If I don't Kill him"


	8. Chapter 8

**Yaaay no College today so you know what that means! EXTRA LONG CHAPTER! :D**

 **This took me half a day I notice I have half a day after College so Is this long enough? cause I might make em this long from now on**

 **REVIEWS YAY! (Kids dont Drink Sugary drinks and Write)**

 **Guest** My favorite pairings are ichigo x female ichigo, and ichigo x female ulquiorra. weird

 **Nice choice Might have a little Fem Ulquiorra in this considering Orihime is in Ichigo's harem so who better than Ichigo to teach fem Ulquorria what the heart is Through steamy Kissing :3**

 **Spider-man999 :** If Rangiku is not going to be with Toshiro, I vote for myself! Check my OC bio on my FanFiction account bio!

 **I'm sorry While yes there will be OC's Later they will be Minor and not all that strong may get stronger but not to the case of a Mary sue/Marty Stu I've read your Oc though I will not Accept it through Sheer Op-ness If you wanna make a Seated officer level OC that would be cool! Pm me and He might get lucky with Matsumoto Only the hand whom writes knows its Scribbles**

 **Clw123cat :** Intresting chapter I wander if rukia will be brought back to fool aizen, also kinda surprised ichigo sister didn't get a inner hollow throw I understand he wants her safe and can just help her I hope you can't make the chapters longer there to short

 **Most of your wishes came true this chapter :D Idk I might Write more Depending on time As for Kyuu's inner hollow It wouldn't really make sense even by Story ideals Ichigo has his inner hollow no matter what it would have surfaced without shattered shaft in time Due to the Bite done on Masaki by Shiro and passed it on to her first born which in this universe was Still way she could get an inner hollow is what Aizen Did to the Visored which MIGHT happen IF he lives long enough**

 **Mexican-ninja1998 -** Damn that ending was great

 **Thanks man :D It helps making Epic endings when listening to music for Yama's Shikasho showing I was writing that listening to Nothing can be explained from the bleach Ost as for the epic moment with this (pick one) I was listening to Invasion from the bleach ost**

 **Guest :** Nice badass more people in the web seeing the head captians bloody symbol of office would be terrifying to any soul reaper

 **DAMN STRAIGHT wanna know how to get your point across if your from the future Show the person their bosses Bloody Clothing and Sword**

Allright thats everything if you need me Il be sleeping

Ja Ne

* * *

Bleach: Training Montage

Ichigo Put away the Head Captains Haori back into his Shikasho, Byakuya shifted uncomfortably "Ichigo do you have a plan?" Ichigo nodded and looked to Rukia "Rukia will be going back with you Byakuya, it will all go like normal in a week, Me and my Friends will be Invading Soul Society, It will all go the same as it did last time to fool him" Byakuya nodded in acceptance "its a good plan Ichigo, we will see you soon" Ichigo noticed a very faint blush but ignored it with a knowing smile "See you Byaku-Hime" Her face completely went red before she turned around with Renji and Rukia in tow, going through the Senkaimon.

Ichigo walked towards his sister " So...Your from the future, and an alternate timeline Ichi Nii-san?" Ichigo nodded "Yeah, Dont tell the rest of the Guys okay?" Kyuu Smiled Cutely "Ofcourse Nii san!"Ichgo smirked looking back at her as he walked "Can you do me a favour Kyuu?" Kyuu nodded softly "Can you Train At Urahara's?" Kyuu didnt like urahara much but Reluctantly nodded "Okay great!" Ichigo smiled softly at her "Il be off" Kyuu nodded "where are you Going Ichi Nii?" Ichigo smirked, "To give some people a power Upgrade!"

-_-Next day-_-

Ichigo Begun His day walking to an Abandoned warehouse Feeling For Chad and Orihime's Slight Spiritual pressure, He gave up looking for there's and Focused on Yoruichi's, Feeling her pressure he Shunpo'd into the warehouse Frightening Orihime and startling Chad ,"O..oh Hay K..Kurosaki-Kun, Didnt know you could travel that fast, anyway what are you here for?" Ichigo smiled softly, Bringing a heavy blush to Inoue's face and a Light to Yoruichi's, Yoruichi stepped up "What about your sister Ichigo, hows her training going?" An evil smirk Adorned ichigo's face "Urahara"

-_-Elsewhere-_-

Kyuu looked heavily burned, the Feeling of Kido burning her, "Come on Kyuu-chan a few more to go" Kyuu nodded as Urahara Charged up a Sokatsui "DODGE!" Urahahra shouted Startling Kyuu "so im supposed to dodge no-" her dialogue stopped via Sokatsui, the sound of an Urahara Facepalm was heard.

-_-Back with Ichigo-_-

"eh Shes probably doing fine" Ichigo shrugged "anyway Im here to help with Training, Go ahead fire your attacks at me I won't dodge, I can take em" Chad simply Shrugged Forming his Right arm's powers pointing it towards Ichigo, his shoulder armour opens up as Power begins to blow out from it,"El Directo" Ichigo was ready catching the beam created by his fist crushing down on it making it disapear, "Not bad Chad I have a way I can help you but later" Chad nods silently

"Ok Orihime, Hit me with your best shot" Orihime looked nervous "I uh, don't have any Offensive attacks" Ichigo sighed "Alright then bring up your shield" Orihime nodded softly "Santun Kisshun" an orange Sheild Covered her, Ichigo unsheathed Shiro Zangetsu, Charging Directly at her Santun Kisshun Slicing down it at half power, The Shield broke "Allright not Bad Orihime that was a fith of my Shikai's power, that should protect you from a captain" Orihime Jumped in the air in joy

"Right I have a proposition for you two!" Chad and Orihime were listening, as was Yoruichi, "I have a way of giving you both more powers do you want to try it?" Yoruichi's eyes widened "You arent going to do what I think your about to do are you Ichigo?" Ichigo nodded as Yoruichi looked sad "Okay we will do it!" Orihime Shouted, where as Chad just nodded, "okay" Ichigo smirked

"So what do we have to do Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo unsheathed both of his Zangetsu's "Im going to need you to trust me. and put the tip of my sword in your heart" Orihime and Chad sweatdropped "but wouldn't that kill us Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo shook his head "Dont worry It won't kill you both" Chad held Ichigo's black Zangetsu "Okay Ichigo I trust you" the giant rumbled "Okay Kurosaki-kun If you say il be fine then I believe you" Orihime held The white Zangetsu Against her heart. holding onto the edge

Ichigo pushed the sword Into both of their chests. Pumping his own Shinigami Reiatsu into them, A bright light shined, Orihime and Chad's bodies were on the floor however Above their body, Orihime and Chad stood in Shikashou's

On Chad's back Was A Thick Huge Zanpakuto, almost touching the floor, with Red bindings, The guard had patterns of Swirls, and had Two flames inscribed in the Guard, His Shikashou was missing both sleeves, but had White trimmings around his arms in a Spiral,

On Orhime's hip was two Zanpakuto's, One normal sized, and one Slightly shorter One, the longer one had pink Bindings around the handle, the Guard was Oddly shaped looking like a Butterfly, it had holes in each corner of the Wings, The shorter one had baby blue Bindings, and the Guard was shaped into a Dragonfly, once again holes in the wings, Her Shikashou was Pretty much the same as an ordianry soul reaper's, but with a long tailcoat like back.

"Wow! Chad We are Shinigami now!" The Energetic Orihime grabbed ahold of chads Shikashou Top Shaking him frantically " I know Orihime I feel...Powerful" Ichigo began To get a feel for their spiritual Pressure, his eyes widened "Chad" Ichigo started "You are now as strong as a High-Tier Lieutenant "(Renji, Nemu) Ichigo looked over to Orihime "You Orihime, Are as strong as a Mid Tier Lieutenant" (Matsumoto, Momo) Orihime's eyes sparkled "Thanks, Ichi-kun, maybe I can protect you now!" Orihime Realised what she said and Blushed heavily

Ichigo nodded and she Sighed in Relief "Alright I'm going to teach you something, I want you to be successfully able to Learn Shikai by the end of this week, If not you will be left behind on the Trip to save Rukia, understand!" Orihime Gained Determination and nodded, where as Chad gave Ichigo A thumbs up, Ichigo then smirked "Alright I want you to copy me" both nodded and copied Ichigo as he got into a Jinzen pose, Ichigo could feel that they were both within their inner worlds in no time,

"Yoruichi" Yoruichi nodded to Ichigo "Could you Fetch me A human Girl" Yoruichi tilted her head "Don't worry you will understand, I want you to fetch Tatsuki Arisawa" A grin Adorned his face Yoruichi smirked and went off to find her

-_-Inside Chad's mind-_-

Chad woke up to find himself in an arena made of iron, he was standing on a metal grate over lava, He would have been scared, but remembered to trust Ichigo "You must be my Wielder" a voice behind Chad said, Chad turned around to be met with A Man with metal arms and rocky skin, with white hair and glowing golden eyes, wearing no shirt with a cloth around his waist, Baggy plack trousers with Red markings, "do you know my name, that is your Shikai test" the man Smiled ferally

-_-Inside Orihime's mind-_-

She was flat on her back looking around her ,Her Inner world was what she was expecting, a massive grassy plains next to a river covered in flowers, "Hey Girl/Hello" She was interrupted by two floating Fairies, "Hi whats your name, I'm Inoue Orihime" the two fairies smiled "We are brother and sister, We would be Challenging you for our Shikai, so we cant tell you our names.

The Dragonfly was a male, with short black hair wearing suit trousers and a Shirt,The butterfly, however, was a girl wearing a pink flowery dress, her hair was orange, her eyes were always closed and she was always smiling, "our challenge for you to gain our Shikai is simple you must find our favourite coloured flower in this Field" Orihime nodded and smiled

-_-With Ichigo-_-

Ichigo was sitting down in his human body waiting for Tatsuki till he noticed her come in, "Ok Ichigo you have to explain to me right now why a talking cat was.." she stopped to look at Orihime on the floor, "ORIHIME!" She shook Orihime, and turned to Ichigo with hate in her eyes, she grabbed his Shirt "What did you do to Orihime!" Ichigo brushed her hands off his shirt "Orihime is training to save A friend that went missing" Tatsuki stopped " You mean Rukia?" Ichigo's eyes widened "you remember her?" Tatsuki nodded still angry "Yes I still do, Where is Orihime going!"

Ichigo sighed "She is going to a place where the dead souls rest, to save Rukia" Tatsuki simply stared "Right...Well, she isn't, I'm taking Orihime home, I mean shes alive not dead" Ichigo got up and hold his hand on Tatsuki's face, Pushing Reiatsu through her "What did you just do Ichigo!" Ichigo simply pointed behind her, She looked around to see Chad and Orihime meditating next to their body "Th..This cant is real" She heard a thud, noticing Ichigo's body slump to the floor a glove on his hand, looking up she saw Ichigo in his shinigami Attire.

"This is real Tatsuki, so il give you a choice, Leave now, Or train and come with us" Tatsuki gained a Cocky expression "Train, I am stronger than you Ichigo!" Ichigo smirked and flicked her in the head, sending her flying "That was the power of A low Tier Lieutenant, (Omaeda) and look what it did to you, technically speaking, Orihime and Chad are stronger than you" Ichigo frowned "what can you do Human?"

Tatsuki started to pick herself up off the ground, Blood leaking from her forehead "I will go with you!" Ichigo walked up to her slowly "Why?" Tatsuki got to her feet and looked Ichigo in the eye, "To Protect" Ichigo smirked, "To protect Whom?" Tatsuki looked away and blushed "Orihime and y-" the rest she mumbled, Ichigo heard it clearly but decided to play with her "Orihime and Who?" Tatsuki's face was on fire "Y..You" Ichigo smiled to her "Don't be afraid to tell me anything"

Tatsuki smiled at Ichigo "So how do I become like them" Ichigo had a passive look on his face "to become like them you must take my blade, and put it in your heart" Tatsuki sweatdropped "wouldn't that kill me?" Ichigo pointed his thumb towards Orihime and Chad "they did it" Tatsuki nodded, and Gulped, holding Ichigo's blade by the edges, Ichigo pushed his blade through her heart Expending Reiatsu to her, Like before there was a flash of white.

Infront of Ichigo Tatsuki stood holding a large Katana, with normal thickness, and Brown bindings, the Guard was silver, and Diamond shaped with small scratches, "I Did it ive become One of you", We call ourselves Shinigami, and Tatsuki, nice work, High tier Lieutenant, just weaker than Chad, I've got a lot to explain" Ichigo went ahead to tell her about Shinigami History

-_- In Chads world-_-

The man with metal arms was getting angry, he charged at chad "WHATS...MY...NAME!" Chad last second ducked away from the punch "Stop dodging and Fight Human" the man Screamed at him, successfully punching Chad in the face "that punch was hard almost broke my jaw" the man cracked his fist as 4 arms sprouted from his back to charge at Chad, Chads eyes widened as he remembered something "stop I know your name" the being crossed its arms "what is my name?"

-_-In Orihime's world-_-

"Hehe, this is easy! I hope Chad's task is as easy as this" Orihime gained a thoughtful expression, "Well Zanpakuto spirits are probably a lot like their wielder, so their favourite colour is probably mine" Orihime got back to thinking, One colour crossed her mind, as she thought, a blush crept onto her face, she looked around all of the flowers wasn't that colour, she noticed the right flower, though, In front of her eyes was an Orange flower "Orange means safe to me! Orange means happiness to me" her eyes watered "Orange is Ichigo" she picked the orange flower and gave it to her Zanpakuto spirits "Is this it?" the boy Fairy smiled "yes that's correct, now do you know my name?" Orihime nodded

-_-With Chad-_-

"Its..."

-_-With Orihime-_-

"Its..."

-_-With Ichigo and Tatsuki -_-

Tatsuki started "So you're telling me the Shinigami kill things called hollows, what was the thing that possessed everyone that day" Ichigo nodded "YES I cant wait to beat so-" they was stopped by two bright lights coming from Chad and Orihime "Whats happening to them?" Ichigo smirked "It's about time!" Chad and Orihime opened their eyes together, Chad held his blade outwards, while Orihime held her blades to her side,

"Rage! Asura"

"Protect and Destroy! Teppeki no tonbo to hikari no chō"(Ironclad Dragonfly and Light Butterfly)

Chad's sword had disappeared, but behind him was a Golden ring with 4 metal arms behind him, as he crossed his arms, all 4 crossed their arms under and on top of his arms, making a Sheild,

where Orihime's swords Turned into A Spear and Shield, The shield had a Blue dragonfly on its base, where the spear was Straight-tipped and steel, but had a butterfly in pink under the blade,

Ichigo smirked widely showing his pride, Tatsuki was shocked "what happened to their blades?" Ichigo smiled "that Tatsuki is what we call Shikai"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there Deus here Next chapter is here sorry its short but Duty calls :/**

 **I will soon be accepting Oc's for this story I have sent a message to those whom Review early they have** first **pick but** il **need 8 if you want one PM me the best will be chosen in 5 chapters**

 **Reviews** I **got quite a few :) so I will put em up here**

 **Guest:** Soul reaper idea was a bit stupid at first but you pulled it off at the end, with those names and the looks, just like Orihime and Chad to have those things. Keep it goin bro

 **Thanks man :D I'm surprised nobody noticed that one of Orihime's Zanpakuto's isn't hers I wonder Who's it is :3 as for asura think that's cool just wait till Bankai...ChadYamamoto Just Sayin**

 **Jrwcmj :** sweet the next chapters going to be great

 **Yeahhh well here it is, hope it lives up to what you hope :D**

 **Clw123cat:** Nice can't wait to see tatski next

 **Your wish IS granted!**

 **guest :** More so for the reapers Yamajiji being considered the pinical of what it means to a soul reaper being the oldest and most powerful of all there history and seeing as most soul reapers love dem high horses to them Yamamoto is the ultimate unbreakable wall the last defence which is why I alway loved his character he was badass

 **Yeah Well he is going to get even more Badass as is all Shinigami with Bankai remember what Ryujin Jakka told Ichigo? Tenkai is a thing in this :P**

 **Guest :** Poor tatsuki so much learn so little time oh loved the blades great idea for both

 **Eh she will learn slowly but surely as will most of Ichigo's friends Keigo is gonna be a BEAST after Ichigo is done with him I'm thinking a certain Bluehaired Loudmouth as his Zanpakuto Thanks for the Good words It took literally 15 mins to figure out Orihime's**

 **Welp off to work**

 **Ja ne**

Bleach: Tatsuki's lament Kyuu's Fury

Ichigo sat infront of Tatsuki "Allright Tatsuki your going to copy what Chad and Orihime were doing far in the corner" Tatsuki nodded went to a corner and sat within Jinzen, Ichigo sighed noticing she was in her inner world and looked to Chad and Orihime, "Okay Chad , Orihime, did your Zanpakuto spirits Explain your Zanpakuto's powers?" both had nodded "Okay Chad explain yours." Chad smirked

"Asura Lends me his power when I activate his Shikai, Making me have more arms, the arms are Heavy, and dense, and are made from some sort of metal, so they make for great shields, they will break, but im not sure how much it would take to break them" Ichigo smirked "we can test that soon" chad nodded "Asura also says my Shikai can be modified with my Brazio Deracha de Gigante" To show Ichigo chad activated his powers, making all of His right arms blackened with the same guard on them, "Tres Directa" Chad fired Three Beams from all of his right hands,

Ichigo was stunned, 'Imagine how strong that is when he gets his left hand' Ichigo shuddered at the thought of a Six handed La Muerte, "Not bad Chad, Alright, Orihime your Shikai's powers." Orihime Smiled lightly

"Teppeki no tonbo to hikari no chō takes the form of A Shield and Spear, They tell me the Steel can be Enhanced with Shun Shun Rikka too," She smiles widely holding up her Sheild "Santen Kisshun" A wide orange barrier covers her Entire Shield side, giving room for the spear to be used, when she blocks it covers her fully,

"The spear can be used as a Normal spear, and As a Magic staff, for instance" She pushes it outward standing it upwards "Batafurairaito"(Butterfly light) Ichigo felt any wear or tear go, he also felt a barrier around him, Ichigo smirked at her "Nicely done Orihime, Can Shun Shun Rika be used on the Spear?" she nods "Tsubaki says it can be used if he stands on the spear to activate something called Koten Zanshun, where Tsubaki is put inside the Enemy's body, where he can make a shield that pushes outward, Effectively Splitting the Enemy in two" Ichigo's eyes widened "Though I won't be using it much, since I dont like to fight" She nervously laughs while rubbing the back of her head.

Ichigo smirks 'ive gotta get her out of her Timid nature that Ability is too useful' Ichigo smiles taking something from behind his back "okay Ive got a challenge for you both" Chad and Orihime Sweatdropped, noticing a small black and white striped bucket hat on his head "Ichigo Why do you have Mr. Urahara's hat?" ichigo smirked "The magician never reveals his secret, use anything you have got, and try to take this hat off my head, you have 24 hours GO!" Ichigo shunpo'd around

-_-In Tatsuki's head-_-

Tatsuki opened her eyes to a Japanese Dojo surrounded by a pit of lava, "Who are you girl?" tatsuki turned around to see a man wearing a black and faded and slightly ripped Martial arts Gi, his hair was red and spiked, but in a high ponytail sorta look, and his face looked Demonic "I ask again who are you girl" Tatsuki sweatdropped "im Tatsuki Arisawa and you are?" the man growled "FOOL" "you arent ready to know my name, you are close, but you need to train more, Your Shikai test is simple" The man with the demonic face grinned "Survive a 14 hour fight with me"

Tatsuki sweatdropped "14 hours! I have things to do today, is that going to take long?" The man Snarled "FOOL your time in the spirit world in substantually higher in here, A step in the real world, Is Two hundred in here, 14 hours will be no more than an hour and a half in the real world, now..." The man got into a fighting Position "FIGHT ME, or never obtain Shikai"

-_-With Kyuu-_-

Kyuu stood there a battered Wreck while Urahara was nonchalantly flicking his fan back and forth, "Your running out of time Kyuu...Your only Mid Tier lieutenant, I am a High tier captain, Ichigo...I cannot even tell, his power has dwindled a little bit, by making your friends Shinigami" Urahara shunpo'd up and batted her away with his sword "Kyuu Stand up and hit me, its a man eat man world in the Soul society, and you being weak will drag Ichigo down"

Kyuu's eyes widened before tears Streamed down her face, "I...Will not.." she spoke darkly Urahara crossed his arms "I will not" she repeated, her head shot up, her eyes was blood red " I WILL NOT BE LOOKED DOWN ON! Urahara's eyes widened as he Defended from Kyuu's attack "I will not back down" Kyuu smashed her sword against Urahara's in a dance of swords "I will.."

Kyuu held her sword up high, her blade gained a red tinge, the gem turning completely red "I will not DIE!" she held her sword out swiping it across the air Releasing a Red Getsuga at Urahara " Ketsueki hakai-ha"(Blood Destruction wave) Urahara narrowly ducked under it, cutting the tip off his hat, he then noticed Kyuu was above him with a Bloodthirsty grin, she grabbed a hold of the back of his head crushing it into the ground, Skimming him across the training Field, she stood there venting, till humanity crashed back into her she then blacked out,

Urahara stood up in shock, taking his hat, and inspecting the damage, his cheek and chin was bleeding "Kyuu-chan what is that power you just displayed" He shrugged "only time will tell" he went over and picked up Kyuu, taking her upstairs to rest

-_-Tatsuki's inner world-_-

Tatsuki was Bruised all over, her opponent had many scratches, they both was breathing heavily, the man crossed his arms "lets end this in one final attack" Tatsuki smirked and nodded "your really good Mister, I might have to come back and train more" A rare smile appeared on the man's face "Alright Kid, now, Lets go!" Tatsuki prepared a roundhouse combo, where her opponent raised a fist, stomped his foot down, and changed at her with a fist, they both passed eachother, they waited for a few secconds till blood erupted from Tatsuki's mouth, she was about to fall but the man caught her "Human girl you have earned my Shikai my name is..."

-_-With ichigo-_-

A bright light permeated from Tatsuki, He held up his hand "stop Guys" Orihime and Chad stopped, they both looked towards the bright light and tatsuki, she held her katana outwards her blade in the sheath, her hand holding the sheath, Tatsuki looked up "Rise and Rage on! AKUMA" her blade had gone like Chad, on her hands was two metal Gauntlets, they were slightly spiked at the Knuckles, on her feet was some Greaves, they too, was also spiked on the fee,t they looked to be made from a shimmering dark energy,

"I did it I have my Shikai" Ichigo held his thumb up "Good job Tats for two reasons actually..." Ichigo had obtained a feel for her Reiatsu "What do you mean Ichigo?" he Smiled to her "Your power isn't bad, Just below a Low tier captain" (Mayuri, Kenpachi)

Tatsuki smiled widely "HELL YEAH! I can protect you guys now!" Orihime smiled "How was your Shikai test guys?" Everyone was silent chad started "I had to Fight a guy in an arena, till I knew his name, he didn't even try to hide it" Tatsuki's eyes widened "I had to fight a guy 14 hours straight, how was yours Orihime?" Orihime got a Smile on her face "oh I had to pick my Zanpakuto's favorite colour flower" Everyone stared at her with hollow looks and wide mouths she was confused so she put her head to the side cutely "What?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late one guys I had** a lot **of stuff on my plate yesterday College work regular work But I had to show it a bad time *Right eye lights up blue* After my work got dunked on I had to sleep so hence the longer chapter and the start of the Invasion Arc and** don't **worry there will be another Chapter later**

 **Reviews everywhere and most from just one person instead of listing the Question or review** il **just do the answer**

 **Amazinglion29: Aww Sory for making you wait as I said up there there's a new chapter up later too so enjoy as for the fangirling Its fine though I'm not sure if my work was worth fangirling over..hehe *rubs back of head***

 **Chimera929: He does and as you see here he has more power than before**

 **^: First times for everything huh :P once again if anyone can guess who's Zanpakuto's is not there and Who's it is they win a cookie and a hug**

 **^: Between chapters he Trains his friends via "knock this hat off my head"**

 **^: His sister Might have I dunno and yes He will be trained after Aizen is killed there're worse beings than Aizen out there**

 **^: Most stories have him as A know it all to Yoruichi and Urahara and I find it isn't his style he would prefer not letting them know**

 **^: Why does and how does he get Ryuu Simple it's a parallel universe things like the hogyoku is powerful enough to add things into universe and make them reality I mean she sent him back in time and to another universe Hogyoku op**

 **^: Well It would be pointless and I know she would have been if Masaki was dead thus I took the Executive decision to keep Masaki alive I mean how else will he learn his Quincy powers since Ryuuken hates shinigami and Ishida is destined to be Ywhach's probably die.**

 **Guest: Hah...You havent seen Anything yet XD the funs about to start so take your seats though be careful the First two rows are going to be a splash zone**

Bleach- Invasion

Ichigo looked to the Horizon he was sitting on the river bank where his mother had died in His timeline he held his hands closed holding onto something shiny and his hand loose a Silver and red Quincy pentacle hung loosely from his wrist.

-_-Flashback-_-

Ichigo walked home after training his friends, Their Shikai's was pretty cool, however, Shiro got Ichigo's attention, " **King I'd like to warn ya what just happened, by awakening your friends powers, you have dragged them into the Unknown ya must keep an eye on them, also Chad, that guy took 10% of your Maximum power, whereas Orihime and Tatsuki, only took 5% each, He is going to be strong as heck, but I digress we have been taking from Zangetsu's power So could you go to your mother and ask for her Pentacle..."**

-_-Flashback end-_-

Ichigo looked at it silently, wondering, before walking to Urahara's shop, there in front of Urahara's shop was a Smiling Kyuu, A Bubbly Orihime, A Silent Chad, An impatient Tatsuki, and an Indifferent Uryu, all looked towards Ichigo, Ready for his orders, Ichigo coughed "Alright I had to pick up a few things before going" Ichigo Materialized a bag from his inner world and looked inside "Haori, Check!, Vaccine for Ukitake, Check!, Shunsui's Kimono and hairpins, Check!, Dads weird letter for Kukaku, Check!" Ichigo nodded and de-materialized the bag into his inner world "Allright you guys ready?"

Kyuu Nodded as did Chad , Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryu, and Yoruichi, Tatsuki smirked: "what's our orders boss?"Ichigo nodded to her "lets See Geta-boshi before Deciding" that everyone nodded in acceptance Ichigo lead them to the ladder "go on il be down in a sec" Ichigo closed his eyes 'anything anyone needs to Discuss before we go' Ichigo Heard a Familiar tiny voice " **I have something to say Ichigo"** The voice surprised him

"Hogyoku I haven't heard from you in a while, what you been up to?" Hogyoku Coughed nervously " **Regaining My power after your wish, I am at 100% now, so if you need a wish go for it!"** Ichigo smirked "Alright I got a wish Hogyoku, Id like for you to Awaken any dormant powers I have sleeping" Hogyoku sounded sad **"I cannot do that Ichigo you have four more hidden powers but there's only One I can unlock for you"** Ichigo smiled "Alright Give it to me" Hogyoku glow for a bit , making Ichigo Emit a light glow, when the glow stopped her voice rung out **"Okay Ichigo Done!"**

Ichigo felt his Reiatsu, He was Astounded, but disappointed "So you raised my Reiatsu?" Hogyoku gained a tick mark on her forehead " **That and I did another thing, All your Buildings in your Inner world can now host Zanpakuto Spirits, But you can only Have One of each type, There is an Exception to this rule, You can have more Zanpakuto spirits If you max out your Friendship with their owners or them, The Wielder can share his with you, or, If a Shinigami Dies, you may Take their Zanpakuto!** "

Ichigo's eyes widened.."So what your saying is...I can have Multiple Zanpakuto?" Hogyoku nodded, Ichigo gained A Feral grin "I Know the first I'm taking" Ichigo smiled and went down the ladder, to notice Urahara was teaching them how to use the gate "Ah Ichigo welcome back! done with your Buisness?" Ichigo nodded as Urahara smirked, "Ichigo the gate is ready, but only five can enter, so all of your friends plus Yoruichi, How will you get there?" Ichigo smirked, "I have many ways!"

All of Ichigo's friends Bid farewell as they all followed Kyuu into the portal, Urahara's face Sterned "What is your plan Ichigo, You turned Tatsuki on purpose so you didn't have to go through the dango, though, dont worry The cleaner passed by yesterday" Ichigo nodded "I have a few Errands to run on my own..." Urahara looked tired Ichigo smirked"Wanna come to Soul society?" Urahara nodded sadly "I cant due to my gate locking me out, how will you get there?" Ichigo smirked "Using A trick my hollow taught me" Urahara was confused

Ichigo held his hand infront of him and tapped his finger on the air, then ran down the air, A Garganta appeared "Soo Wanna come?" Urahara nodded, and followed Ichigo into the Garganta , as soon as Ichigo stepped through, he made The path.

-_-Elsewhere-_-

"Captain commander" Yamamoto looked up to see soifon "Yes soifon what is it?" Soifon breathed in "Two gates have been opened to the Seireitei, one is the Dangai, the other is a garganta, what do you suggest?" Yamamoto looked on with mild intrest "Extermination, all Squads are on High alert till the Vasto Lorde is found, as for the Dangai Station Jidanbo Immediately, they are nearer to the White gate, " Soifon nodded and left yamamoto to his thoughts 'Is this the boy you warned me of Ryujin Jakka'

-_-Elsewhere-_-

Kyuu and the rest came out the Dangai that was set in mid air, they all tumbled down onto the ground, Kyuu was Upside down, with her legs behind her head with a Mildly pissed off look,Orihime had landed on Chad of which landed on one knee,where as Tatsuki's was the most embarrasing ,for she was Starfished to the ground, face first, Kyuu muttered out "Im going to Kill that Sandal hat bastard" they all got up hearing a familiar laugh "Which sandal hat bastard are we talking of?"Kyuu Noticed Ichigo walking with Urahara towards them, Yoruichi was the first to speak out,

"How did you get here Urahara, I thought you couldnt enter into Soul society" Urahara just smirked, and pointed to Ichigo where Ichigo had smirked "A magician never reveals his secrets" Everyone sighed till Tatsuki spoke "okay so whats the plan Ichigo?" Ichigo nodded slowly 'lets change it up' Ichigo coughed "Okay first things first Urahara, your to go With Ishida to 12th Division to Deal with Mayuri, try not to use your Sanrei glove unless you need to Uryu" both of them nodded "Chad your to take Orihime, and Go to 8th To deal with Shunsui, He shouldn't hurt you too much"

Chad nodded "Kyuu you got a fight soon, so when your ready run towards that door, but after that you take Yoruichi and Tatsuki, to take on 11th" They both nodded but Yoruichi was confused "What are you going to do?" Im going to do some errands" they all turned their head to say 'what'? Ichigo just laughed "you guys should be strong enough" Kyuu nodded and walked to the gate Dealing with Jidanbo with ease, They all met A silver-haired Smiling man on the other side of the gate, Ichigo had quickly Shunpo'd in as the gate was closing from Ichigo's friends,

"Gin" Gin's attention was set on the Orange haired boy infront of him "You got through Didnt you kid, dont worry atleast we have a hostage" Ichigo shook his head "Gin, are they Tracking what you are saying now?" Gin's blue eyes showed, but quickly Shut, and he shook his head "Good what im about to tell you must not be said to anyone" Gin nodded in confirmation "Im from the future" his eyes fully widen "Have ya got proof kid?" Ichigo nodded "Your Zanpakuto's Bankai Administers a poison in the blade, the Destroys Cells, you havent told anyone, but you simply told them your bankai gets longer and shorter faster than the speed of light" Gins eyes widened as his smile came down

"Okay I believe ya How long did I last kid?" Ichigo looked sad "up until the end with Aizen, You blew a hole in him using your arm and Sleeve as cover for your blade, you took the Hogyoku from him, till mr Broken game mechanics, Teleported to you, and Stuck his hand through you" Gin's eyes saddened "did Ran-tan Die?" Ichigo nodded "She died next to you Gin, it's not too late to come back to our side, Rangiku became awfully sad when you left her the first time" Gin nodded

"Allright so whats our plan with Aizen?" Ichigo smirked "carry on with your normal double agent shtick till Sokyoku hill, thats where I Will defeat Aizen" Gin nodded and Shunpo'd away "okay Hogyoku Teleport me to just outside Kukaku's house" Hogyoku Accepted and teleported him far enough so Kukaku's Guards couldn't see him.

Ichigo sat waiting for them leaning up against a tree, He noticed his friends coming "Hey guys how you doing?" Ichigo's friends noticed him "How did you get here so fast" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head "Ah I had to ask around the Rukon so I could surprise you guys" they all nodded in acceptance and left it there, they met the two guardsmen after Yoruichi showed herself they were allowed in, resting in the middle of the room was a woman, resting against pillows

"Well if it isnt Yoruichi, Whatcha draging around Shinigami's for?" Yoruichi smirked "Rescuing a Girl from the Seireitei" Kukaku nodded and noticed Ichigo Her breath Hitched a bit but she calmed down "So what are you needing of me?" yoruichi started "We need your cannon" everyone except Ichigo Sweatdropped at the word cannon "Allright Il getcha into Seireitei I asume Urahara will Form the cannonball" Ichigo piped up "Id like for you to teach them Basic Reiatsu control if you can, but Urahara can do the ball so" Kukaku nodded

Everyone left the room except Ichigo and Kukaku "I want some Info shinigami, why do you look like my dead brother?" Ichigo gained some sadness "Im not sure, but I have a letter for you, from my father" Kukaku nodded and took the letter reading it, she Froze, mouth wide open "Il KILL HIM" Ichigo sweatdropped "What was wrong with the letter" Kukaku sighed "Okay kid whats your name" Ichigo looked serious "Ichigo Kurosaki" Kukaku frowned "Your name Isnt Ichigo Kurosaki, your name is Ichigo Shiba from now on, Effective immediately, Isshin has set you to be the Head of the Shiba family"

Ichigo's mouth widened "Wait wait, I'm, a Shiba, I know my father was a Shinigami Captain, but not a Shiba" Kukaku frowned "Im sorry kid, your gonna have to be careful, we haven't had a head of the family in a while, so I would like to have one by the end of your Rescue, on a side note we gotta send in some papers to become Reinstated into the Four high noble houses" Ichigo sighed

after a while of paper signing, Ichigo made his way to the cannon, Urahara set a cannonball around them" Kukaku shouted "Safe trip guys" she then lit the fuse with her Zanpakuto, firing them into the Soul society, landing them all in together" Okay guys heres your directions" Ichigo pointed them all in the right way before they dashed off"

Ichigo found himself infront of the 1st Division "Lets get this over with" Ichigo Shunpo'd in straight to Old man yama "Yamamoto " Ichigo said nonchalantly "Ryoka" Yamamoto accounted back "what can I do for you?" Ichigo sighed materializing his bag "Yamamoto can you put a soundproof barrier around us?" Yamamoto simply opened one eye looking at ichigo, noticing he wasnt caving into intimidations, He complied making a Soundproof barrier "What did you want to talk about" Ichigo smirked "I have a few Requests".

 **There we go guys on a side note I thought of adding power levels at the end of the chapters**

 **Ichigo: Soul King**

 **Chad : Low Captain**

 **Tatsuki : Mid Captain**

 **Orihime : High Lieutenant**

 **Kyuu : Mid captain**

 **(any new chars changes will be added)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys Quick update and A little test of a new format tell me if you like this format and I will keep it**

 **Reviews!**

 **God of Spirits-Spirit black + Guest#1 : Thank you for your intrest here it is il be working on the new chapter later on but im not expecting it to come out till tomorrow Lotta work to do :(**

 **Guest#2 : I LOL'D but no Srsly the Hogyoku is the Biggest Deus EX Machina since the Hyperbolic Time chamber in DBZ I mean even aizen was like "LOL NOT DEAD"**

 **Who's hyped for Yamamoto vs Ichigo?**

Bleach: Two flames of the Almighty

Yamamoto was listening "what are your Requests Ryoka"

"I would like for you to keep an open mind to what im about to tell you"

Yamamnoto nods softly "I understand Ryoka tell me" Ichigo sighs and prepares himself

"Yamamoto, Im from the future, And A Parallel universe" Yamamoto opens one eye and closes it

"show me what evidence you have boy, I cannot Believe it" Ichigo nodded

"Il show you after I say something, One of your captains will betray you, all Orders from C46 youve gotten are a Lie set by this man" Yamamoto took some time to let all that sink in

"who is the Captain that will betray me?" Ichigo sighs

"His name is Aizen Sosuke" Yamamoto wasnt expecting that he was expecting Gin

"Once again do you have proof" Yamamoto demanded

"I have proof,But let me tell you theres going to be a war If Aizen gets the item Hidden within Rukia, The item is called the Hogyoku, It massavely boosts power and severs the Barrier between Hollow and Shinigami, Aizens plan is A war to kill the Soul king, and let me tell you yamamoto Everyone dies in the war, Except me" Ichigo looked down sadly yamamoto however was Awestruck

"So your saying .. Aizen Killed everyone even me?" Ichigo nodded and went into his bag

"You was the last person to die, before you died, you gave me two gifts" Yamamoto was Intrigued

"what did I give you young one" Yamamoto's eyes widened at what was in Ichigo's hand, Ichigo outstreched Yama's Haori showing all the Cuts and burn marks,

"You gave me this" Yamamoto's blood went cold but Quickly gained concentration

"what else did I gave you young one?" Ichigo smirked

"Dont Freak out old man" Ichigo then held out his arm materializing A Katana Yamamoto seemed unimpressed but the blade seemed familiar, Ichigo however drew it And chanted

"Reduce all Creation to Ash... Ryujin Jakka" Around Ichigo was a Swarm of Fire, He quickly Sealed Ryujin Jakka and De-materialized it

-_-Elsewhere-_-

Kyuu and Tatsuki ran through the Sereitei till something blocked their way It was tall and menacing its Peircing yellow eyes shone with malice and insanity all was scary till a pink bundle popped its head over the beasts shoulder.

"KENNY LOOK!" the shadows lifted showing a man with spiked hair and bells in his hair he had a rather bored expression

"Yes I can see Yachiru I dont think they will prove much challenge" the man looked to the two girls

"How strong are you two I cannot sense spiritual Energy" The two girls looked to the side confused however inside one of them was seething she looked to the other girl

"Kyuu do me a favor" Tatsuki got Kyuu's attention

"what do you need Tatsuki" Kyuu got heavily confused Tatsuki however smiled to the girl

"Go on ahead Go get Rukia!"Kyuu was taken back but nods and smiles before running past the man

-_-Elsewhere-_-

"So you have any Theories Urahara?"

Uryu was interested in Urahara's theories, they made some sense, they both however stopped sensing the Reiatsu of a Strong Enemy, Uryu called out

"Show yourself!" Urahara had his hand on Benehime's handle out from the shadows a man with facepaint and a hat came out along with him was a girl with a bored expression

"Oh hum,Two worthless piles of trash not even worth Dissecting, not even the Quincy, ive dissected a lot in my time" the man smiled his creepy smile Urahara gained a big smile

"oh how is my Favorite former student? Made any cool Discoveries, maybe we can cross exmaine sometime" Urahara had no intention to doing that however it was so him to do that

"Once again Not worth my time"The man turns around and walks away only to have A Reishi arrow cut the side of his face, Urahara and the man turned to see a Pissed off Uryu,

"How many have you killed monster" the man turned around and drew his Zanpakuto

-_-Elsewhere-_-

Chad and Orihime was running together through the Seireitei chatting amongst each other till they come across a building with a man under it, the man had pink a pink floral kimono on his shoulders, he was wearing a large conical hat, and he was sitting down drinking sake.

"Greetings Ryoka, Fighting is such a drag, wouldn't you rather have a drink?" chad stood there passively as Orihime prepared herself

"Sorry mister" Orihime said "We are way too young to drink at the moment, maybe in a few years"The man smiled warmly

"I understand, How about some tea then? Id rather not fight you" Chad and Orihime nodded and sat with the man, the man smiled and made them tea

"So whats your names, Id like to know who I'm addressing" Chad and Orihime nodded

"Im Sado, but my friends call me Chad" Chad gave a thumbs up Orihime however smiled

"Im Orihime, My friends call me Orihime, can we Be friends?" she held her hand out to the man

The man however nodded and smiled, he held out his hand and shook Orihime's

"I am Kyoraku Shunsui, captain of the 8th division" Chad and Orihime sweatdropped

"Uh Kyoraku-san shouldnt we be fighting, I mean we are Trying to free a girl who has been Wrongfully imprisoned for giving a human Shinigami powers"

Orihime expalined but then looked down and thought for a while

"Though By that Theory, Kurosaki-kun will be imprisoned too since He gave us powers" Kyoraku gained a glint in his eyes and smiled

"Arent we all trying to free her, I mean even the head captain has sent multiple letters to-"

Their thoughts was stopped by massive Reiatsu pushing on them

-_-Elsewhere-_-

Tatsuki was about to fight Kenpachi but felt a huge spiritual pressure pushing on them Kenpachi laughed "Seems the old man is getting into a fight"

-_-Elsewhere-_-

Uryu and Urahara was fighting Mayuri when a Giant spiritual pressure dropped on all of them

"It seems the captain commander has found one of your friends, might as well drop your number by one" Uryuu However shot another arrow where as Urahara Charged at him again

-_-With Ichigo and Yamamoto-_-

"It seems I gave you my Zanpakuto Young one, What is your name?" Yamamoto started to get up from his seat to stand opposite Ichigo

"My name is Ichigo, though choose between the two names Kurosaki or Shiba" Yamamoto smirked under his beard it was almost unoticeable

"I thought you looked familiar, you look a lot like one of my Students former Lieutenants, So whos your father, and dont worry I wont Send people to hunt him down" Ichigo steadied himself

"My fathers name is Isshin Shiba judging from how he gave me the letter and signed it"Yamamoto's eyes widened but they Quickly sobered and he smirked

"The Puzzle of your Strength is slowly coming together Human, Isshin was a former captain, but I have one question for you human, How good are you with Ryujin Jakka" Ichigo smiled

"I havent Really had a chance to use him, his power is amazing, So nobody Truly has the Strength to stand up to him" Ichigo had noticed the old man has unsheathed Ryujin jakka

"Then you wont mind if I test you using him will you human, Come with me to the Sokyoku Hill"

-_-Elsewhere-_-

"One day to go Till I Become a god" Light shines off his glasses as he stands in a room of Mutilated bodies


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLY FUCK this was an ass to Write my brain hurts anywho... this was the result of music Caffeine and Sheer willpower (Bleach ost: Incantation and a bunch of Japanese Dubstep, Coffee, and My willpower to get A decent Fight chapter)**

 **I also wrote some hints at some Future Characters further in the Story All are** oc's **made by in order Amazinglion29, Clw123cat, And myself**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Guest: Yeah Kyoka Suigetsu is A very Deus Ex Machina sword Though Just wait till I Write her Bankai hue hue Could be next Chapter could be another Two**

 **Amazinglion29: here Ya go buddy Enjoy the Fic and Enjoy Seeing your Oc Briefly :P**

 **Chimera629: As for their power levels, I base it on Two factors, Their Pressure, and Their Abilities, for instance, Chad has Mid lieutenant pressure, but His Abilities of Adding the right arm of the giant to his Shikai, that boosts him to his level, as for Orihime Under low lieutenant pressure, but The Girl Can Reject your existence, thus higher level where as, Ichigo has Head captain Pressure, and Many abilities I haven't even touched upon, though the Aizen Fight will Release one of his most powerful abilities, have fun Figuring out which one.**

 **God of Spirits: Spirit black: *puts the cookie in Cookie jar* I shall Treasure it and Heres another chapter for you!**

 **Clw123cat: There's the Fight you Choose how epic it is I'm not sure also Enjoy Seeing your Oc for a bit more on them soon**

 **Review guys :P also 3 slots left for an Oc PM me if you want one**

Bleach: Clash of the Dragon Gods

Ichigo and Yamamoto Both Shunpo'd towards Sokyoku Hill, Yamamoto was holding His Ryujin Jakka, where as Ichigo was holding his, Ichigo stared at Yamamoto.

"Last chance old man, I dont wanna hurt you" Yamamoto Furrowed his Eyebrows

"Please Ichigo, You think you can harm me with Ryujin Jakka, I have bathed in his flames for over a Thousand years, where as you have only obtained his Shikai Recently, This is going to be a battle of Endurance, see how long you can Survive my Onslaught and Ryujin's flames"

Ichigo sighed and rubbed the back of his head

"Alright old man, but remember, I gave you a Choice, I don't want your Squads after me if I beat you" The old man smirked quite visibly, shocking Ichigo, He Unsheathed Ryujin Jakka Preparing himself

"Give me A good enough fight Ichigo, if you can get me past the point of my Three Students, I will train you myself in the art of Wielding Ryujin Jakka" Three Students that surprised Ichigo, but never the less He Unsheathed Ryujin Jakka, holding it the same way as the old man.

"Ready?" Yamamoto nodded to ichigo "Three" Ichigo started the Count "Two" Yamamoto said the next count

"ONE" they both shouted together the Release to Ryujin Jakka "Reduce all creation to Smoldering ash...Ryujin Jakka" In both their hands was a very old Burnt Katana Fire swirled around them

Without warning, they both Charged at each other, Cutting into each other, Ichigo Tried a Sideways slash, Yamamoto simply moved to the side Slicing Ichigo Up his chest, Ichigo growled from a boiling hot blade going through his skin,

"You can do better than that Boy, Unless, you aren't Worthy of Welding Ryujin Jakka" Yamamoto charged at him with a lunging attack, missing his side a little bit due to Ichigo's speed, Ichigo Retaliated, Doing three quick slashes into Yamamoto cutting him twice, but the Third was blocked by Yamamoto's sword, Ichigo jumped back, dodging Yamamoto's strikes, however, managed to bat away Ryujin Jakka at the last second, to open Yamamoto to a Full scale slash across his chest.

"Not bad young one, What Abilities of Ryujin Jakka's have you learned" Ichigo was about to answer, but felt two Spiritual pressures closing in, to which Yamamoto Groaned, on the Hill, Ukitake and Shunsui Emerged.

"Master, Would you like our help in this battle?" Shunsui called up, Yamamoto however, had turned to them and shook his head

"You will not Interfere in this battle, This Ryoka is too strong, Even for the Two of you" Shunsui and Ukitake's eyes widened seeing the Cuts on Yamamoto's body, they looked over to the Ryoka how he was cut, But also their eyes widened to the sword in his hand,

Ichigo called out to them both "Il be happy to Fight you both, but not today, I have a lot I need to do, saving Rukia being the main Objective, so if you dont mind" Ichigo held up Ryujin Jakka "Kojaku Enjo" A Circle Of fire surrounded Him and Yamamoto, Yamamoto Smirked widely "Not bad young one, I just have one Question!" Ichigo nodded

"Ryoka, Why did you not Attack me When my back was turned?" Yamamoto demanded Ichigo however Smirked

"come now Yamamoto-san, Give me some Credit, I mean Whats the one thing That Separates a warrior from a Barbarian in battle" Ichigo pointed his blade at Yamamoto "Honour, a warriors code is To Be Honourable in battle"

Yamamoto Smiled towards Ichigo "You arent Bad Ichigo, now Shall we Continue?" Yamamoto got into his fighting stance, where Ichigo Responded with a smirk, Ichigo Gained his stance back,

"Come Ichigo, Show me My own Zanpakuto's Strength, no more Messing Around" Ichigo smirked wider almost looking like a Certain White guy in his head,

"Ah I had a feeling you was holding back" Ichigo held Ryujin Jakka Skywards "Heres a little thing Ryujin Jakka and my Zanpakuto worked on together" _Furea sōzō-ha: Honō (Flare Creation wave :Flame)_

Yamamoto instinctively guarded, As he watched Ichigo slice Ryujin Jakka Downwards Creating A Shockwave Of flames, the Shockwave hit Yamamoto's blade warping past it, Slicing into Yamamoto's shoulder, Yamamoto's eyes was widened,

"Child, looks like you have to teach me some things too, that could be useful, can you Explain that?" Ichigo nodded, but Flashstepped up to Yamamoto Holding Ryujin Jakka, Yamamoto instinctively tensed Ichigo smiled at him,

"Atataka-sa(Warmth)" Yamamoto looked down to notice that there was a flame on his shoulder, and that it wasnt hurting him, it was healing him, Within a few seconds the giant gash in Yamamoto's shoulder was healed, Ichigo Shunpo'd back

"Wh..Why did you heal me?" Yamamoto was Awestruck, Looking at the person infront of him with both Confusion, and respect

Ichigo Smiled and Rubbed the Back of his head "that arm's your good arm, you wouldn't be Fighting at Full strength if I didn't heal you" Yamamoto closed his Eyes And smiled

"You are A fine young man Ichigo, No matter how this battle ends,I will teach you, if you teach me some too" Ichigo nodded "Might as well get a lesson over and done with, Furea sōzō-ha has 5 levels of power"

Ichigo readied his sword "Supākusu"(sparks) A small wave Passed Yamamoto, but He could see it expanded out

"Furea" Ichigo fired that off, He could see it was but a smaller Hono, "Then there's hono Which you saw" Yamamoto nodded, but Realized that was a mid power.

Ichigo smirked at Yamamoto "Jigoku no honō" (Hell flames) Yamamoto saw Blood red Flames Dissipate, and Set into Three Blood red Hono's" Yamamoto Smirked With Pride, 'This boy has made powerful attacks using Ryujin Jakka'

"And Finally how about we end our Fight, with one Last Strong Strike each" Yamamoto nodded and Readied his sword,"Ready" Ichigo called out, Yamamoto smirked and nodded, He felt alive.

Ichigo Prepared his Ryujin Jakka, Its blade began To glow a Vibrant red, Almost as if it was Reforging itself, Ichigo pointed his blade at Yamamoto and Smirked widely " **Kaen no hyaku man jigoku no** " (Flames of a million Inferno's)

Yamamoto prepared himself, Swiping his blade To the side In his old Gravely voice, he called out, " **Ennetsu Jigoku** " Both Ichigo and Yamamoto Charged at Each other, and sliced behind each other, they stood still, Before Red Flames Erupted around Ichigo, Trapping him in a pillar of flames, Whereas Yamamoto noticed nothing, Until he was surrounded by Black flames in the same Pillar,

-_-Shunsui and Ukitake-_-

Shunsui Could not Believe his eyes, whereas Ukitake had taken the Liberty to Faint due to Extreme heat.

-_-Tatsuki-_-

She and Kenpachi was about to finish their final blow , they both stopped and Stared at both pillars, Kenpachi gained A bloodthirsty grin, where as Tatsuki was Looking at the Pillars with shock, one Name Went through her mind 'Ichigo'

-_-Chad and Orihime-_-

A chill went down both their spines looking at the Pillars, Orihime was Mainly focusing on the black one, she began Running in the direction thinking 'Ichigo?' Chad followed her

-_-Uryu and Urahara-_-

Both of them was walking away from the corpse of Mayuri, Pleased with their work Uryu Carried Away Nemu, Urahara looked at Uryu with a Knowing Grin his fan infront of his face, the Grin dropped as soon as they Felt the Heat Increase around them by a substantual amount, they both looked towards the pillars With Shock,

-_-Byakuya and ?-_-

Byakuya was Sitting watching a Girl ride on a horse in the Courtyard of The kuchiki estate, A smile Graced her face, as she looked, she noticed a look in the Black-haired, Blue eyed girl's eyes, as she Looked where the Girl was looking, she noticed Two pillars of fire Coming from the Sokyoku hill 'Ichigo?'

-_- in the 6th Division-_-

A girl looks in from the 6th Division barracks, her black hair shimmered in the light of the Two pillars of fire on Sokyoku hill, her Green eyes Shimmered with Realization "Father?"

-_-In the Rukon district 3 on top of Mt Koifushi-_-

A man with White long spiked hair looked on from the Shrine he was protecting on the Snowy mountain, He jumped off the top of Shrine's arch, His eyes was bandaged, but he could still see the power as he looked at the Two pillars of fire coming from the Sokyoku hill, He smirked walking away from the Shrine, Two wolves, one black, and one white, following him closely and protectively.

-_-With Ichigo and Yamamoto-_-

The Two pillars Faded, leaving a very Charred Yamamoto, and an Equally Charred Ichigo, Yamamoto and Ichigo both Fell to one knee and used their blades as Support,

"Ichigo, Congratulations, you will be Taught by me, as I will be taught by you," Ichigo said nothing, he just looked at Yamamoto and held his thumb up, Yamamoto blinked and Smirked and held his thumb up to Ichigo as well before they both Colapsed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Woo next chapter Hype This took a while and yes Coffee music and Determination was given this day**

 **Sorry for the Slight** Undertale **Reference I've been getting into it and this line is just so epic well the original line :P I had to editit slightly**

 **Reviews:**

 **Iwagasatari-sama: *Hugs back* Honestly I never Expected this story to turn out like this most of this stuff is a Off my head sorta thing**

 **God of spirits-Spirit black: Thanks I hope I did as good as the last with this one as for the father 'All good things come to those Whom wait' :3**

 **1sthorseman : thank you :D as for the girls they are Oc's made by people but more on them in a few Chapters :)**

 **amazinglion29: Glad to know to be honest I didnt Expect much from this Fic :P**

 **Guest: Thank you :3**

 **clw123cat: good to know :D**

 **Lol (guest) : Ikr advice for anyone making a fic watch through the anime again can give you inspiration :3**

 **Allright guys 3 more Oc slots left Pm me**

 **Review for more answers**

Bleach: Cutting the Strings

"...chi..." Ichigo was in a daze listening to thing around him somebody was talking?

"..Chig.." The voice was clearer it was female Ichigo could feel the sadness in her voice...

"Ichi..." Come on get up see the person who is so worried about me

" _ **Ichigo?"**_ that voice is different " ** _I congratulate you for getting my welder to that point, I am glad to tell you, you may challenge me for Bankai whenever"_** The voice left him he could now hear the Conversation Clearer outside

"Ichigo!" A female voice screamed another voice appeared "Set up a Perimeter and get her Shield down and let me kill the orange haired bastard inside I don't care What you do with the girl" A female voice sounded out suddenly he heard a Smash

"Wake up..." Ichigo's hand twitched

"Get up..." Ichigo's hand dug into the ground the next scream Jolted His Sences.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" the girl screamed out loudly, Suddenly there was Heavy Reiatsu all around them, 'Protect' he chanted in his mind, 'Protect' he chanted again,

Orihime was shocked to feel the Reiatsu, it was dark, yet Wicked, but It made her feel warm, she looked to Ichigo seeing his hair Go long and Dark black,

Everyone heard the voice screaming out one Word "Protect", everyone looked to see the former Orange haired man getting up, His coat lengthening, armor made of White bone Forming on his body, in his hands, was two Long Black Katana's

"are you okay? Orihime?" The girl looked up at him and the bandages Covering his face, He looked away from her to see Yamamoto was being Healed by Unohana, he looked to Orihime and saw the Tears in her eyes, he looked up to the Girl who made her cry,

the Girl was Short with an open backed uniform with a ponytail and bits of hair coming to the side, her entire Posture Screamed "I do my job", whereas her face was set in a scrunched up face of disdain, Ichigo smirked "Same old Soifon" Ichigo looked back to Orihime

"Orihime I'm going to need you to get out the way, Go heal the old man, he needs it more than me" Orihime looked shocked, as did Unohana, Soifon however decided to Shout at Ichigo "She will not step foot near the Captain Commander if she Values her head" Ichigo, however nodded to Orihime and put his head to the side to say, 'Go on' Orihime Smiled and nodded, and went over to Unohana

Soifon decided to Shunpo over with her Unsealed Zanpakuto straight for Orihime, but was blocked by A long black Odachi, Soifon Seethed in anger "you shouldn't be able to see me move, your just a pitiful human!"

Ichigo smirked "So your saying, your Stronger than the Captain commander, because I'm on Equal strength with him" The girl fumed "Sting all to death Suzumebachi" the Familiar black and gold pointed finger Attached to a Black and gold Wristguard Appeared "Finally Serious though, it won't do much, nothing less then your Bankai will do anything to m-"

The girls eyes widened whereas Ichigo smirked they both looked to the orange bubble Disappearing "Where Am I?" An old tired voice called out "Wheres the Boy?Is he healed?" Ichigo smiled

"I'm here Yama-Jiji" Ichigo smiled but found yelling from Soifon "Treat Him with Respect..what are your orders Captain commander do I end this Ryoka?"

Yamamoto Raised his Spiritual pressure, Starfishing Soifon to the ground " You will leave him alone, you will not be Harassing my newest student" everyone had a look of amazement, Except Ichigo and Yamamoto of course.

"This Boy managed To Equal my power with my own sword in Shikai, as I was on the Verge of Bankai, now Everyone to the First Division, all Captains are To come and Bring the Kuchiki Prisoner with you" everyone was Hesitant but nodded to the imperial command Ichigo was about to go when He was Tackled by an Orange bullet

"Ku..Kurosaki kun Your okay Arent you" Ichigo smiled and petted her hair to calm the Crying orange haired Girl, "Im totally fine Orihime" Ichigo was about to go, but he saw a very red Orihime behind him,"Orihime are you oka-" Was all he got out, before finding a pair of Rosy lips on his, he looked down to see Orihime totally red in the face,

A few moments passed with Orihime and Ichigo, slowly Ichigo broke the kiss " that was...nice Orihime" Orihime looked to him with a very bright smile, Ichigo patted her head, "you can tell me later about your feelings, we have a Friend to save" Orihime nodded and was left there in a daze where Ichigo was, he shun po'd away.

" **Nicely done king, I can hear the Baby laughs already,"** Shiro Zangetsu said Teasingly

" _I wonder Who they would take after, more you or Orihime?"_ Zangetsu teased

Ichigo was becoming red

"Shut up! Both of you!" he heard laughs within his head

-_-Elsewhere-_-

Yamamoto was standing in the conference room with all but two of his captains, he smacked the end of his cane against the floor

"this meeting has come to be of Rukia's Execution, many people have asked for Rukia Kuchiki's Execution to be validated as Void, we will all take a vote Which of you wish to Save Rukia Kuchiki" hands went up those hands was Ukitake, Shunsui, Unohana, Toshiro and Komamura the others kept their hands down

"So 5-5 huh" Yamamoto was smirking under his beard, the Smirk dropped as soon as he heard a voice

"Make that 6 to have her Executed" everyone looked to A very alive Sosuke Aizen Strolling through

"I thought you were Dead Captain Aizen" Yamamoto demanded Aizen Stood there Very Aloof

"I Faked my Death To Throw the Ryoka off there Objective, thus making the Gotei 13 Focus on the Capture of The Ryoka, to stop more bloodshed" Aizen smirked to Rukia and Yamamoto

"Now..Let's get onto her Execution Shall we?" Aizen sauntered out the door smugly, till he heard a voice the Voice of Yamamoto

"Why would we do that Captain Aizen, theres still one person who hasnt Voted" Aizen looked in inwardly seething with Rage "Who? Mayuri is Dead, A Ryoka and A former Captain Killed him"

Yamamoto however Smirked "I am Speaking of myself Aizen Its back to 6-6" Aizens insides was Twisting with Rage He outbursted

"Captain commander Think this through, The Ryoka have killed one of your Captains, and have stomped over the Tradition of the Gotei 13" Yamamoto, however, Smirked

"Mayuri was A monster, If we hadn't had a Great Scientist To be the next 12 division Captain, he would have been thrown into the Maggots nest Years ago, If anything the Ryoka Did us a Favor" Aizen was shocked to hear that

"Captain commander" Yamamoto looked at Aizen "We have 6 votes each then, How are we going to do this?" Aizen inwardly smirked thinking 'Gotcha' however Yamamoto smirked widely

"In times like these Students of the Captain commander Are also classed as captains, Id like your input" Yamamoto looked to a very Shadowy corner Watching as A bright orange haired boy comes out.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo comes out standing infront of Aizen A deadly Smirk on his face

Aizen, however, had had enough

"Captain commander you cannot be Training this boy this...Ryoka" Aizen was Screaming in rage inside his head Yamamoto noticed and Smirked

"Ichigo what is your vote?" Rukia looks to Ichigo with Shock Byakuya also looks to Ichigo with A semi-noticeable Pleading look

"Thats kinda Stupid to ask Gramps, ofcourse I vote to save Rukia" Aizen looked visibly miffed

"Idiotic boy, Do you think this changes anything!" Aizen Shunpo's to Rukia sticking his hand through her Pulling out He notices nothing inside her

"Where is it?" He asks in a dangerously low tone he looks at Ichigo with Rage "WHERE IS IT!" Ichigo smirked

"Looking for this?" Ichigo held within his fingers The Blue marble

"Give it to me Ryoka! I must use it to destroy the Soul king!" Many audible Gasps was heard, everyone was looking at Aizen with wide eyes, Except Ichigo and Yamamoto

"So..." Yamamoto paused "you wasn't Lying Ichigo Aizen really was A Maniac" Yamamoto looks to Ichigo then to Aizen Yamamoto, however, Smirked

"new vote Captains of the Gotei" Yamamoto started "All hands For A Execution of Sosuke Aizen Former Captain of Squad 5!" Yamamoto boomed All hand Except Tosen's Raised

"Execution it is, what is your reasoning for not wanting him to be Executed, Kamine Tosen" Yamamoto stared towards the Blind man

"Aizen's path, is the True path of Justice, Even a Blind man could see that" Komamura shouted out enraged

"what have you done to him Aizen, his sense of justice, is more Warped than your mind" Aizen Smirked to Kommamura

"I shown him the light" Tosen nodded,

"Tosen you have a choice go back in line with your other captains, Or die alongside him" Yamamoto boomed out Tosen, however, stood his ground And Drew Suzumushi

"so be it..." Yamamoto said mournfully "You both are Set To Execution on what charges" Ichigo raised his hand and looked At Yamamoto ,Yamamoto nodded to him

"I shall tell you, of Aizen's Misdoings" Ichigo took out his Zangetsu's and Activated Bankai, Nobody Could sense his Spiritual Pressure

"Sosuke Aizen, You have been Charged with many Crimes"

"Experimentation on old captains and lieutenants, Giving them inner hollows"

"Blaming Said Experimentations on Urahara and Tessai, leading to their banishment"

"Experimenting on hollows making Hollows, that no doubt, Caused the Death of Lieutenant Kaien Shiba and his wife"

Ichigo could hear many Gasps in the audience, he looked over and gave Ukitake an Apologetic look before looking at Aizen, "And" Ichigo pointed his sword to Aizen "Starting a war in the Future, that Killed everyone in the spirit world and the human world"

Everyone except Ichigo's eyes widened

"How do you plead Aizen?" Aizen was shaken, but kept his Cool "non-Guilty You can't have known these things, Do you have Evidence and proof?" Ichigo smirked materializing a bag

"In this Bag, I have collected items, that were given to me By people before they died" Ichigo emptied the bag Giving a stunned Kyoraku A bloody pink kimono,'A shard of Shinso to Gin, And piece of Tengen's armor to Kommamura Everyone looked at the items

"Dont worry I saved the best for last!" Ichigo nodded to Yamamoto pulling out his haori and shrouding it on his shoulders everyone had a look of horror but that horror turned to Terror with a few words

"Reduce the Creation to ash! Ryujin Jakka" Ichigo now shown Ryujin jakka on his side

"Is that enough proof?" Everyone nodded except Aizen Of which was scared

"May I carry out the Execution Gramps, I wanna make sure not even his Soul Reincarnates" Yamamoto nodded to Ichigo ichigo Smiled to him Holding his Zangetsu's

"Prepare yourself Aizen, your time on this earth is limited" Ichigo pointed one Zangetsu up, and one Zangetsu down" Ichigo began chanting

"Great Kami, hear my plea, Help me Erase Sosuke Aizen from Existence, and Enhance my Shadow" Everyone was forced to their knees, Even Yamamoto, the next Words shocked them

"Tenkai...Kage no naka shūryō surei no hakobi-te : Gurando getsumen no kage - Mugetsu

(Bringer of the End Slay within the shadows: Grand lunar shadow - Mugetsu)

A shadowy voice Distorted and hellish spoke

 _ **"** **It's** **A beautiful Night outside...Aizen, the Grass is green, and the moon is Bright...on nights like this, You...Should be burning in hell"**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright Got so much Stuff to do after This Chapter... gotta change the Story** To M-Rated **add violence to the Info and yup**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Teehee(guest) : Damn Straight! and it gets better this chapter**

 **1sthorseman: Wish Granted thanks for the nice Words :)**

 **Clw123cat: not exactly but close :)**

 **Amazinglion29: He will be burning in hell but hehe read on :P**

 **Guest: Thank you Here's more :P**

 **Iwagasatari-sama: Lol yup he will though I cannot save Aizen's soul he has done too much to be forgiven by Ichigo on a side note about the Yaoi not So good at it Il Practice once I get A lemon down** **then I might Make A Ichijow fic :P**

 **We have A cover art, The Cover art was made by Amazinglion29 check it out and Tell her what you think of it**

 **Alright sorry for the Short chapter Alot of stuff needing to be done Ja-ne**

Bleach: 15 Shades of Death

(Song : Bleach ost : Nightmare)

" _ **So Aizen How do you like the power...The power Of a Transcended Soul"**_

Ichigo Stood in front of everyone, Not caring, His long black hair Swaying in the wind, as far as everyone was looking they noticed nothing had changed with the man, Except the fact The Whole of the man's clothes Was made of Ethereal Fiery Shadows, The only Differences that could be seen, was under his Shikashou, Dark blueish Bandages Covering his body, and the second was the man's face, or lack there of, on his face was a mask with Two bull horns and two glowing red markings the down the face of his mask, however His eyes Was Pure blood red, giving the man a look of a demon, this mask too was Shimmering in the shadows

His swords looked Different, they too was made of Ethereal Energy, except one was outlined with a red glow, his other was Outlined with a Blue glow,

"Wh..Whats that form." Aizen sounded Shook Tosen however was Blind and Could Feel his Body screaming to Run away

" _ **Whats Wrong Aizen..Looks like You've seen A Ghost"**_ Ichigo smirked Beneath his mask and took a step forward and another, Each step felt like The earth's plates below them was moving to Accommodate For Ichigo's steps

Aizen was stepping back, Tosen however was too slow. Ichigo Grabbed A hold of his face

" _**Head Commander Im sorry for any blood in the Room, You might wanna Get this cleaned up afterwards, this will not be Pretty, you might wanna look away too Komamura"**_ Ichigo Stared At Tosen, his hand Surrounding his face, saddened by the Look of Kamine Tosen Struggling to move anywhere.

" _ **You could have been A good person Kamine Tosen, This move will kill you, But send your Soul to Be Rebirthed, This will be Quick but will be painful, So the moon Commands, May you Find rest...Runashin hakai hachō**_ (Lunar Sin Destruction Wavelength)" Ichigo Closed his eyes in Sadnes,s Pushing Power Through Kamine Tosen, In Tosen's eyes all the Sins he caused Past Present and Future Rushed through his mind, Ichigo stepped away and watched as Tosen held his head in pain from all the Images in his mind,

Tosen looked up to Komamura in horror realizing What he had done before looking at Ichigo, Tosen nodded in sadness Ichigo nodded back, Tosen's eyes and mouth Opened wide, ethereal Shadows Coming out of his eyes and mouth, Tosen let Out A pained scream till it all stopped the Shadows Came out of him Surrounding him in a Ball of Shadowed energy, Ichigo's hand clenched the Ball contracted, Crushing Tosen's body Fast Blood Sprayed out Covering the Ceiling and floor with Thick blood

Everyone looked on In Horror What had Become Of Tosen, Many of the captains looked ill, Ichigo stared Towards Aizen who looked as if He Was Quaking in fear,

"Wh..What are you? Your a Monster" Aizen Said within Clenched teeth Ichigo however looked To Aizen His Eyes Flaring with Energy

" _ **It takes a monster To know one did you think I enjoyed doing that? I never want to do that again, but For you...You will have much worse"**_ Ichigo Looked At Aizen With anger Clear in his eyes

Ichigo Rushed towards Aizen Kicking him out the Front doors of the Conference room, Dragging him to Sokyoku hill by his face, before Crushing his face Into the Rock of the hill, Ichigo Bounded off him

" _ **Make This Interesting for me Aizen, Activate your Bankai, unless, That's an Illusion too!"**_ Ichigo Feigned a Slice towards Aizen Missing his face by a few Centimetres Aizen Quickly Backed his head up and Shunpo'd away

"I don't Need my Bankai For you, Shatter! Kyoka Suigetsu" Aizen's Zanpakuto Entered Shikai, Ichigo however Stood there and Watched it happen

"I'm not sure if you knew, Kyoka Suigetsu's ability Is complete hypnosis, you have lost Ryoka!" Aizen laughed as he walked up to Ichigo Slowly, Ichigo's face slowly Crept into A smirk, Ichigo then Fired a Small Getsuga Tensho, Aizen rolled out of the way

"How? Your supposed to be under the Control Of Kyoka Suigetsu" Ichigo however Smirked

" _ **All things Truly come Down To My Getsuga Tensho, How foolish of me, I Didn't Even need to hold your sword to dispel your Illusion, My question is Aizen, Do you know the name Of my Bankai?"**_ Aizen shook his head Fearfully

" _ **Tensa Zangetsu..Heavenly chain Cutting Moon, what is Your Zanpakuto called, Kyoka Suigetsu, Mirror flower Water moon, The flowered pond of water that refects the moon,**_

"So you know the Meaning of my sword whats your point Ryoka?"Aizen Tried Acting tough Ichigo however Smirked Ferally

" _ **Your Illusion, is just the moon Reflecting off the water, So if I Cut That moon, all that's left"**_ Ichigo Shunpo'd directly into Aizen's face with his blade at Aizen's neck

" _ **Are the Flowers in the Empty pond"**_

Ichigo Point-blanked a Bankai level Getsuga Tensho at Aizen

" _ **I wont say it Again Aizen, Use your Bankai Before I kill you"**_ Ichigo Raised his black and Red Zangetsu aizen however was Breathing heavily singed from the Getsuga tensho

"Alright Ryoka You asked for it" Aizen held his sword to the side then swiped it sideways

"Bankai Taiyō ni gigetsu no kaikō-bu( False moon opening to the sun )" Aizen looked down noticing his sword was in Shikai still, Ichigo smirked

" _ **that's A shame Aizen Looks like you was all bark, To think you killed everyone, you really are nothing Without the Hogyoku"**_ Ichigo Shunpo'd up to Aizen And stuck Zangetsu Through him

"Ichigo!" Aizen began to laugh "You may have killed me, but you will find your Equal ,and I will smile when your Precious Tenkai Is taken From you and your last breath's are near" Ichigo looked on bored

" _ **Thank you For your insight Aizen Feel the sins of the past Present and Future as They Destroy Your soul"**_ Ichigo prepared To Let off a Mugetsu inside Aizen but something else happened, Ichigo let A Getsuga blast off within Aizen Instantly Destroying his soul and Breaking down his body To nothingness In a Shower Of blood

" _ **Tsuki no dete inai tsumi hakai: Tamashī hakai(**_ Moonless sin destruction : Soul Destruction)

(stop Song)

Ichigo looked down Returning To His base form, he noticed Aizen's Zanpakuto stayed, he leant down picking it up a shock went through his hand causing him to go into his inner world "

" **hey King looks like Aizen is dead it went well I guess"** Zangetsu nodded in confirmation "

"That's great can you tell me why I felt a Shock when picking up Kyoka Suigetsu," Ichigo asked a little confused Shiro and Zangetsu Simply pointed to a Building Ichigo looked at the Building noticing something New

"Is that A pond with Flowers on a Sideways Building?"

They both nodded Ichigo Sighed Shunpo'ing over to the Building with the pond to see a Girl leaning over looking into the pond

"Hello, what's your name?"

She looked around She was Wearing An Emerald Green Kimono with Petals Running down the Side, She looked young about 15 years of age, And was About as tall as Rukia, She had long Black hair and her Eyes was Purple, the girl Turned around And looked at Ichigo then ran away behind A tree,

"Dont worry I wont hurt you" Ichigo held out his hand The Girl shyly took it before Hugging him Crying

" _I..Was so Scared..You wouldnt Accept me"_ she slightly calmed down Still softly weeping She looked up at ichigo with Tears in her Eyes "

" _Dont Disown me Once you hear my name? Okay?"_ Ichigo nodded softly She stopped crying but still looked Shy "

" _My name Is Kyoka Suigetsu_ "


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys I'm back Just had to take an Unannounced Brak to finish up College work sorry :( However, Rejoice College is now over For a few weeks and There will be A chapter Daily**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest: Finally Somebody gets it, Yes One of Orihime's Zanpakuto Is her brothers Good job Guest**

 **Guest: Ichigo's Worth with Kyoka will be Determined soon :) after all, He spent a few days learning stuff from her and getting to know her and Ryujin jakka**

 **KazumaKaneme: Yeah I apologise sometimes I write tired and random caps happen when tired il try to fix it soon**

 **God of spirits-Spirit black: Yeah well I based Kyoka Suigetsu off from Aizen's backstory and from what Ichigo said When he held Kyoka's blade he felt Peace considering I believe Aizen's power is Due to A terrible Life before I Image him as A sad Child who had no Friends growing up just him and his sword as for the other arcs those will be a thing cannon and non-cannon also I'll be creating a new arc called the Multiverse Arc be excited**

 **Amazinglion29: of course :) Ichigo will look after her and who knows maybe she will look after him *Cough* Ichigo X Kyoka *cough***

 **Chimera829: Yeah. I tried basing it off the theme Sins of the shadows don't expect Too much Tenkai since it has Sideeffects though Ichigo will surpass those effects and gain more Tenkai's next I'm thinking Ryujin jakka's next**

Allright Guys R&R mo Questions mo answers:P

Bleach: Awakening and Explanations

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes to a white room and the sounds of machines, He also awoke to the sight of A face right in his face, Her hair was black, and her smile looked permanent,

"AH" Ichigo shot up off the bed and looked around to see he was in the 4th division, He looked around seeing chairs around his bed

"Ah your finally awake Kurosaki-Kun?" Ichigo looked over to the woman with black hair tied in a plat covering her chest

"Ah yes I'm pretty good Unohana-san, so how long Have I been out, two hours?" His answer was received via Kick to the face from the other side of the room

"Two hours, Try Two days Strawberry!" Ichigo winced from the pain shooting through his face, Via Kick by Midget

"Rukia..Wait I've been out for Three whole Days?" Ichigo looked confused Surely He didn't spend Three whole Days with Kyoka Suigetsu?

"Yes! Baka Your sister and Her Friends have already gone home!" Ichigo's eyes widened

"Why am I not with them?" Unohana looked towards Ichigo Looking like she wanted to speak, Ichigo noticed and Nodded to her

"You would have Gone Kurosaki-Kun, Sadly The Captain commander wishes to know some things and Wishes to talk to you about something," Ichigo nodded to her with a Smirk but remembered how Unohana was in the Future, He kept a mental note not to piss her off,

"Am I fully healed Unohana? Am I okay to See the Captain commander?" Ichigo noticed a Smile on her face forming

"Yes, Kurosaki-Kun you are Okay to go!" Ichigo mentally Celebrated

Ichigo rushed out to get Changed noticing he was still in his ragged clothes From fighting the Commander before he went out he heard the Tinkling of A Certain Creature, on Unohana's hand rested A butterfly She listened to the message and looked Towards Ichigo,

"You're in luck Ichigo The captain commander felt you were awake and has issued a meeting, Your to come too" Ichigo nodded at Unohana, they both took off Shunpo'ing towards the First Division

-_-Confrence room-_-

Ichigo walked through the door to see all captains standing there looking towards Ichigo and Unohana, Some had Sweatdrops on their foreheads, Unohana Put up her 'Question me and die' Aura as she Took her place, there were murmurs in the room before a cane Struck the floor

"Captains the meeting is starting, We are here to learn Of Ichigo's tale, and Sorting some Buisness, Which would you Prefer to do first, Ichigo's tale?" Everyone nodded

"Very well Kurosaki, You have the Floor" Yamamoto smirked amused with Ichigo's Nervous look

Ichigo nodded and Cleared his throat he took on a Serious Expression

"Three Days ago was the Beginning of the end, Now I will repeat something I said to you in front of Aizen, I am from both The Future, and An alternate timeline, I was sent here After killing Aizen for the first time by the power of an Artifact Called the hogyoku"

"Three days ago Aizen would have obtained the Hogyoku and sent himself Via Negacion to Hueco Mundo, there He would use the Hogyoku to turn hollows into Arancars without needing to first be Vasto Lordes"

"Needless to say, Aizen succeeded in creating an army of Arancars, however, there were generals of his army Called the Espada"

"These Espada, was all Vasto lorde's before being Turned into Arancars" Ichigo could see they had Questions and held a hand out

"Any questions?" a few hands went up, Ichigo Sighed looking at the Captains that had Questions, those being Kenpachi, Yamamoto, Ukitake and Soifon Ichigo pointed to Soifon she nodded

"So you're saying that there's A lot of powerful Arrancar's in Hueco Mundo as we speak?" Ichigo nodded to her

"yeah, Aizen said he constantly was taking trips to Hueco Mundo to use his incomplete Hogyoku to turn Vasto's into Arrancars, Apparently The incomplete Couldn't turn lessers into Arancars" All of them nodded he then Pointed to Yamamoto

"Are these Arancars Going to be a Problem?" Ichigo thought and Shook his head

"The Arrancars I fought against Vairied in Personality between three catergories, Harmless,Persuadable and Elimination" Everyones eyes widened slightly at the last one, but nodded

"The Harmless espada is A former Tercera named Nellel,Judging by this time period she will have been Betrayed An Espada, He Caught her by Surprise Splitting her mask and Turning her into a Child"

"The persuadable are as follows Sexta Grimmjow, Tercera Halibel, Primera Stark and the Quinto Ulquiorra give them a good fight they Should follow you"

"The Ones to be killed are the Rest, Soon I will be going on a trip to Hueco mundo myself to Try and Confirm their loyalties after telling them I killed their leader" Yamamoto looked confused but Soifon butted in

"But they are hollows, and hollows cannot be Trusted, besides they are all Mindless beasts" Ichigo smirked at her

"So your saying, Soifon, all Hollows are mindless beasts?" She nodded Ichigo's smirked got wider

"So you're saying I'm a mindless beast?" Soifon and the rest got confuseed but Yamamoto knew where this was going Soifon Responded

"You're not A hollow Kurosaki, you don't look like a hollow" Ichigo smirked Pulling his fingers down his face, Everyones eyes widened at Ichigo and the Odd mask on his face with Two horns

" **Sorry about Forgetting about that, So what was that about me not looking like a hollow"** Ichigo Removed his mask and Smirked at them all, Yamamoto looked at him with Confusion Ichigo noticed his look and Frowned, Soifon had Her Zanpakuto in her hands

"What are you Kurosaki?" She asked through clenched teeth ichigo looked to everyone

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki, Shinigami, Hollow and Quincy all in one" Everyone's eyes widened

"You wasnt using your full power on me wasnt you Ichigo" Yamamoto smirked ichigo looked back and Smirked at him

"Sorry Old man Cant have you getting badly hurt, I needed The Gotei on my Side against Aizen after all" Yamamoto nodded

"Can you show me all your power Ichigo?" Ichigo nodded

"Soon, I'd rather gets through this chat first, Anyway They will be fine with us and besides, one of my Spirits said something about an Oncoming War that would have happened a few years after Aizen's War, You will need all the Soldiers you can get..." Yamamoto looked Intrigued

"Can you summon that Spirit Ichigo?" Ichigo nodded in Confirmation

"I can Summon him I just want no harsh words to him okay?" everyone nodded Ichigo Smirked, pulling out His White Zangetsu and Materializing him, a few people eyes widened seeing the man with His cloak on his shoulders and his Blue Reishi sword ,Yamamoto stood up and Instinctually pulled out his sword

"Ywhach What are you doing inside this boy!" The older Stubbled Spirit looked at Yamamoto

"I am no longer part of that Creature though Ichigo is Righ,t you have Three years Till A Quincy war and the Quincy king will rise again, It will take Everyone's Strength to stop them" Yamamoto Calmed down and Acknowledged the Spirit

"Anyway, before we get off topic Long story short, Aizen Killed everyone, and By everyone I mean everyone, his Espada and all ,Yamamoto was the last to fall after Incinerating Aizen with his Bankai, though through Trying to kill Aizen He pushed his body too far and Ryujin jakka slowly incinerated Yamamoto, in Yamamoto's last words he gave me Ryujin jakka and his Haori with one wish to Remake the Gotei 13" Everyone looked on with a Haunted look in their eyes till Yamamoto Chuckled, everyone looked to the old man, Their eyes widened As Yamamoto Burst out Laughing

"Yes Ichigo, that sounds about Right, Ryujin jakka's bankai if used too long Can incinerate both me and my Enemy, also Sounds right on Me giving you my Zanpakuto and Haori to you, Truthfully I always knew who I'd pass the mantle of Captain commander to" Yamamoto looked To Shunsui and Smirked

"Kenpachi I know your Question, and yes Il fight you some time, though you will be coming with me after Ive finished Scouting out the Espada What is your Question Ukitake, Also Remind me later I have something for you" Ukitake Smiled

"Thank you Ichigo. also You said that the Hollow that killed Kaien was A making of Aizen's" Ichigo nodded

"Thank you for putting Aizen down Ichigo" Ichigo smiled to him

"I needed to so Dont worry" Yamamoto looked like he was going to say some things. Ichigo nodded to Yamamoto

"Alright onto the Second Order of Buisness. As the Spirit of Ichigo's Quincy power said we have a while to the Quincy invasion. So I am taking this as A code white. which gives me Authority above C46 so with that Authority I say it's time to Reinforce the Gotei 13 with more Captains. So please welcome back 12th Division captain Kisuke Urahara" The doors opened to a familiar bucket-hatted man Wearing the 12th Division symbol

"Ichigo what are you doing here" Ichigo Shrugged and looked to Yamamoto

"What am I here for?" Ichigo looked at Yamamoto to see a smirk

"I also Reinstate Some captains that left us please welcome 5th and 7th Captain's, Shinji and Kensei, they both walked in with a smirk looking at Ichigo,

"So you must be the one who killed Aizen" Ichigo nodded to them Shinji, however, smirked putting his arm around Ichigo's shoulder

"Shame Id have loved to have Watched" Ichigo Smirked to them they all looked back to Yamamoto

"Under wartime Command, I can now Call the Gotei 13 the Gotei 15 as Two new Squads will be made, The O.D.U Overworld defence unit and the Hollowed Unit, Meet the O.D.U Captain, Yoruichi Shihoin

Yoruichi walked in wearing her Captains Haori And Smirked at Ichigo, they both nodded to eachother

"And now Ichigo Can you Return My Haori?" Ichigo nodded and Took Yamamoto's old Haori to him and turned away, Yamamoto called him, Ichigo turned around and Found A white Bundle in his arms and opened it up, His eyes widened at the Sight

"Welcome 15th Squad Captain Ichigo Kurosaki"


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright Guys sorry for the late chapter Had to get this Right lol anyway in this chapter AN oc is met Though mine, of course, The Next Oc to be Revealed will be the next chapter's with Amazinglion29's oc**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest: Movies are still Very much a thing :P I have ways to Deal with Hellverse Stay Tuned :P**

 **Amazinglion29: Thank you For the Good words The Hollowed unit Is rather Secretive Consider it, for now, The same as The O.D.U till later Oh Il be Sending you a message later for a little Info**

 **1sthorseman: Thanks man Not sure if Sarcasm :P though if not I try to do things nobody has done before**

 **Guest: 15th was Ideal it was going to be 14th but It felt right having a 15 a much nicer number to work with**

 **Guest: Yup you did More on her soon though he will tell her Before Bankai is a thing for her**

 **God of spirits-spirit black : What was Funny is the fact of I started Writing that chapter 15 mins past three pm sooo Judging by time I started Writing at 15:15 pm (True story) and yes I was well aware I like number puns:3 I hope you will Enjoy it I can tell you will love the plan I have** ***Cough*Shonen Tournament Ichigo vs Naruto vs Goku vs Luffy vs ect*Cough***

 **Alright Guys enjoy Ja ne**

Bleach: Howl of the Wolf

' _Ichigo'_ Ichigo woke up from his nap his Feet on the table of his Desk with Paperwork in Two piles

"Yeah, Zangetsu?" Ichigo looked to the Older spirit

" _I have Finished delivering the Reports to the 1st and 2nd Squad captains, though they both had some very Insightful things to say, Would you like to know them?"_ Ichigo nodded

" _Soifon had this to say to me "Why has your Weilder asked you to Deliver Reports, Cant the Lazy Bastard do it himself"_ Zangetsu Simply Smirked at Ichigo's Downcast look Inside he was Ready To flip said desk his feet was resting on and Incinerate the Paperwork Via Ryujin jakka

"Noted Zangetsu I will have a Talk to her whenever Possible, What was the next message" Ichigo deadpanned at Zangetsu, Zangetsu However Smirked and Coughed to remove the smirk from his face

" _The next was a message From the Head Captain, He brings up some Good points, The message goes as follows"_ Zangetsu Gains a Serious look

" _You must be Overun with Work Ichigo, I'd suggest getting some Seated officers soon, after all, you can't really call it Squad with one Person"_ Ichigo nodded to Zangetsu

"The old man has a Point, though Last I checked this was the hollowed Unit, the other Visards went to their Respected Groups, Orihime is in Squad 4, Chad is in 8 and both are Third Seats, Ishida has gone to the Overworld to Protect it, Who else Can I Recruit" Ichigo got an idea and began Writing A note when he finished he gave it to Zangetsu

"Give that to Yoruichi Please" Zangetsu nodded and began Making his way to Yoruichi

-_-Elsewhere-_-

Yoruichi was sitting in her office Finishing paperwork and thinking about A certain Orange haired captain, her mind was brought out by Feeling Said Reiatsu in front of her, she looked up to see Not the Orange haired captain, but One of his inner Spirits

" _Good Evening Yoruichi Shihoin"_ Yoruichi smiled to him

"Good evening to you...Um...Uh" Zangetsu simply Smirked " _Zangetsu"_ Yoruichi nodded

"Zangetsu, What did you need, or rather, What does your Weilder need?" Zangetsu held out a note for her she took it and began Reading it

" _Yoruichi_

 _Please come to the 15th Division when you have a moment, I have some things to Discuss with you_

 _Yours sincerely, Ichigo Kurosaki_

 _P.s For the love of god Come clothed_

Yoruichi Read through it fast before Bursting out laughing

"Seems He knows of my little habits, Alright Zangetsu Tell him il be coming in 10 mins"

Zangetsu nodded And Flashed away

-_-Later-_-

Yoruichi Flash stepped into the office of Ichigo, Ichigo, however, looked up from his work to see her

"Ah good your here, I was wondering, I got a little news from the head captain its another week till I go to Hueco Mundo, I was wondering if you know of Any Visored in the Spirit world that I can Recruit, I will need according to the Head captain A lieutenant and four seated officers" Yoruichi looked to be in thought

"There's a few I can think of, but one of them many of the captains have tried to Recruit him, but He Refuses them though He won't turn up a Fight, offer him a fight and beat him he might join you"

"As for the others, Il look around the clans to see any Secreted members Affected With a mask" Ichigo Smiled to her softly

"Alright where is the First" Yoruichi smirked

"3rd Rukon on top of The nearby Snowy mountain you will see A Shinto shrine like in the living world take a bit of money to offer and he Might show up" Ichigo nodded

-_-Later on top of Mt Koifushi-_-

Ichigo looked around on the Summit in the snow, slowly He found A red Shinto shrine He clapped twice by the shrine and Gave a Wish 'Please show the protector of this shrine'

(Song Start Noragami ost Noratan) (Deus's theme)

All of a Sudden he heard the Sound of a chime and looked above the Shrine, laying against the Top of the Arch was a man with white, lower back long spiky hair, his eyes were blindfolded with a black cloth, he had soft black stubble on his chin

Looking at the Guy it seems He is A shinigami but has discarded his Shikashou top and replaced it with A tight black Tanktop, The Tanktop had Large Brownish-red Prayer beads going Diagonal down his chest, starting from the left Shoulder

His shikashou bottoms were pretty much the same as normal Shinigami except Going around the waist was smaller Prayer Beads of the same color, his sandals were the same as All shinigami, but with Black Tabi instead of white

The man Had Two katana's resting at his hip, The man looked to Ichigo and Smirked

"So You must be The guy who made that Giant Pillar of fire on Sokyoku hill Whats your name?" Ichigo stared at the Guy and smirked

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki Captain of the 15th Squad and you are?" The man on the Shrine arch Shrugged

"I haven't got A name, it's sorta why I fight, to figure out my name and where I come from, I have many nicknames though 'The man on the mountain','The Wolf of the Shrine' and to the less Imaginative 'Okami' though, to those I deem worthy may call me 'Deus' you have earned that Right to call me that, So, what's a captain doing here?" Ichigo looked to Deus and Smirked

"I'm here for a new Lieutenant though Roles will be Discussed when we have more people" Deus's smirk dropped he jumped off the Arch and stood in front of Ichigo his Height looked about 6ft 2

"Tell me Ichigo, Do you know the people Who have Tried to Recruit me to Their Squad" Ichigo shook his head

"Of course you're new here" Deus simply Scratched the back of his head "Well the last Two to ask me to join was a Man named Kouga Kuchiki, and the one before that was named Kenpachi...Something, I dunno I lose track of names, Either way, both Fought me and I sent them packing, What makes you think you can Convince me to join" Ichigo Sighed

"Well I would like to have you join my Squad to help me, and I'm Determined to take you back no matter what, even IF I have to fight you" Deus's Ears perked up

"A fight huh okay il make a Deal with you, if you Can fight All my Stages, I will join you" Deus unsheathed his left sword the blade looked to be ordinary With Golden bindings on the handle The Tsuba was Centered around a Sun Ichigo nodded and Unsheathed his Zangetsu's, Ichigo was interrupted by a few Voices

" **Be Careful King, I sense a few powers inside him, you will have to fight him with Caution"** Shiro Zangetsu warned Ichigo

" _I..Ichigo his Zanpakuto is a Rather Rare Solar type, Expect Different elemental Attacks though mostly Fire, Though I cannot tell anything About his other "_ Kyoka Suigetsu warned

" _ **Ichigo If this gets too much, Switch to me, I will protect you"**_ Ryujin jakka Reasured

'Guys thank you' Ichigo Smiled and Faced off against Deus, Ichigo charged in Slicing At Deus though Deus Simply Shunpo'd out of the way and Cut Ichigo's left arm Slightly,

"Cmon Captain, show me what you got" Deus Taunted, Ichigo, however, Fired A Getsuga At Deus hitting him point blank

"Now we are getting somewhere" Deus pointed his sword out and Skyward "Howl out Loud Sōrā-kotsu ōkami!" Deus entered Shikai, His sword lengthened to The size of an Odachi, however unlike most Shikai the black of his sword was golden though the cutting edge was still white Deus Held his sword sideways, it began to glow

"Ten no Gurea"(Heavenly Glare) The Brightness burst forwards temporarily Blinding Ichigo slightly, Deus went in and Sliced at Ichigo, but was Surprised to see Ichigo unaffected

"That's a Dangerous Ability Deus, Renders your enemy Helpless and blind, and leaves them fully open for an Attack, though, there is a way to cancel it out, simply Close your eyes before it hits fully the Glare is lessened" Deus was stunned but laughed

"Not bad Let's Bring this to Bankai eh Ichigo" Ichigo smirked and nodded at Deus

"Bankai Tensa Zangetsu" in Ichigo's hands was the Familiar Double Odachi, Deus was impressed

"Nice Bankai Ichigo ready to see mine?" Ichigo nodded

"Your Halfway there Ichigo, you only have Two more Forms for me to get through" Deus held his sword out pointing it at Ichigo

"Pakku no taiyō-kotsu ōkami hantā! (Solar bone wolf Hunter of the pack)" Deus's Appearance and Sword Didn't really change, The only Noticeable Difference was Standing Right next to Deus, By his side was a Large White wolf as tall as He is, it looked to have Glowing Gold Tribals on its body, It had Blue eyes and A copy of Deus's Katana in his mouth, Ichigo's eyes widened

"So this is Why they call you those things?" Deus nodded Ichigo Smirked Deus smirked back and Pointed to Ichigo with his sword "attack"

The wolf and Deus Flew towards Ichigo at Simular Speeds slicing away at Ichigo Til Ichigo had Enough And Shot Getsuga's at both of them, Both Deus and the Wolf dodged it nimbly

"you both have the same power I Guess I need to step it up and Fight properly" Deus's eyes widened

but couldn't say anything, He and his wolf was Faced with a face full of Ichigo moving Quicker than the eye can see, On Deus's neck was Ichigo's sword,

"Do you Surrender Deus?" Deus simply looked up and Smirked before jumping backwards

"That Surprised me Ichigo, I guess I better Initiate Stage three" Ichigo shook his head "No, come at me with everything you've got" that Shocked Deus but he nodded

"Alright, Dont be Scared Okay? Deus Tore down his face Summoning A white mask Looking Like the Head of a Wolf, it had Tribal markings around the eyes and Around the Face of the mask Deus also Pulled out his Second Katana and pointed it to Ichigo,

" **Howl out Proud Runa kibaōkami"** Deus's Voice was Garbled as he went into his hollow mask, He held an Identical Odachi to his other one, However this one was Black with a White Edge, Deus placed it close to his face and pointed it outwards It didn't change, but, next To Deus on the other side was a Black wolf of Simular size, with Glowing White Tribals and had Grey Eyes in its mouth was Deus's Runa

" **Would the Gotei honestly let A Hollow like me in, I mean I can smell the hollow Reatsu on you so they Actually Might"** Deus looked down saddened, till he felt a hand on his shoulder Deus looked up to Ichigo's smiling face

"They will gladly have you, I mean the 15th Squad is known as the Hollow Corps, Considering the Shinigami now works with hollows such as me and you, you will be Right at home" Deus smiled and nodded

" **Ichigo** " Deus started out " **you have yourself a Lieutenant no matter what happens now, I will walk beside you,** **But Il Be Disappointed If we Walk out of this battle without an all out attack, Do you Agree, Tacho?** Ichigo nodded and Smirked

"Ready?/ **Ready?"** they both said, They Smirked Ichigo was Charging A large Getsuga, whereas Deus had four large Wolf Skulls behind him all of their mouth's opened at once and began Charging A beam, at once they both let them off

"Kuroi Getsuga!/ **Runa kiba bīmu"** (Lunar Fang beam) the Two beam's collided and was Pushing Each other away Till Ichigo Roared Slicing the Beams in two directly Hitting Deus, Blood flew from Deus's chest, Deus smirked at Ichigo before going on his knee,

"looks like you win...Taicho" with that Deus finally Fainted


	17. Chapter 17

**Heya Guys been a while let me tell you a story I myself Wear glasses I am classed as blind without them My niece and nephew decided it was a nice idea to Steal my glasses while I was asleep I woke up noticing I couldn't see much everything was blurry I could just about see my Neice crying holding A pair of broken glasses and my hair braided :/**

 **Long story short my glasses was broken I had to wait for some more I couldn't do anything but sleep due to not being able to see and not having a spare pair of glasses on a good side note I managed to think while I was bored of more thins t Write So I have the next 5 chapters already planned out**

 **This chapter is heavily based around the Oc that Amazinglion29 has made**

 **Reviews on the Bottom, this time, :P**

 **Ja ne**

Bleach: The Kuchiki Princess

Ichigo was sitting at a table, his Four blades now resting at his hip, all of a sudden he heard a shy voice asking for him

 _'I..Ichigo Could you come into your inner world for a bit? I have something for you'_ Ichigo Instantly Recognised it to be the voice of Kyoka Suigetsu.

'Of course Kyoka ill be there soon' Ichigo slipped into Jinzen silently, when he opened his eyes he was sitting on the grass of Kyoka's mini world, looking to the left he saw her there with a tiny blush and a smile

"So what did you need Kyoka?" Kyoka looked shy poking her fingers together while looking down at them, before long she gained a determined look on her face as she looked directly towards Ichigo.

"Ichigo I wanna thank you f..for putting up with me and l..looking after me where my own Wielder wouldn't even talk to me, So to say thank you I made this" Kyoka reached to her sides and out of nowhere she materialized, what looked to be a picnic basket, inside he could smell the sandwiches and most peculiarly what seemed to be a copy of his favourite curry Yuzu made for him

"Kyoka I dont know what to say...Thank you would be an obvious choice I guess..." Kyoka blushed heavily as she watched Ichigo shimmy over to her slowly to embrace her in a hug, looking down he heard a sniffle of tears and saw tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry Kyoka was that the wrong thing for me to say? If you need me to il just g-" Kyoka cut him off with a Loud "NO!" as she slapped he hands down onto the ground

"I..Ichi if you wanna go, I understand, but first let me t..tell you something!" Ichigo stopped and looked at the girl and nodded his head

"I..Ichi I..Uh umm I W..wanted to tell you I" Looking at Kyoka's face Ichigo had noticed her face was completely red from blushing, she lowered her head down but quickly shot it, up grabbing his hand

"I love you Ichi, you have done so much for me, and I Truly love you with every fibre of my being" Now it was Ichigo's time to blush, Kyoka had realized what she had done and let go of his hands, Eep'd, and retreated behind her tree, Ichigo regained his composure and walked over to Kyoka's tree

"I...I understand Kyoka" Ichigo held onto her hand and brought her into a hug, Time slowed for both of them, Kyoka looked into Ichigo's eyes with wonder and love, where as Ichigo looked into hers with acceptance and love, slowly they inched together his head leaning down, her head leaning up, they both closed their eyes leaning closer together their lips almost touched, till they heard a noise

" **Ehem"** both Ichigo and kyoka stopped, and looked towards a bush that strangely had a black horn poking out of it, with what looked like a golden horn on the other side, and a bit of a long black flowing fiery cloak,

"Alright, you guys come on out, NOW!" Behind the bush, a Giant dragon came out, as did a horned hollow, and a man with shades,

" _Nice going Shiro/ **Nice going Hollow** ," _both of the spirits said while looking at the hollow

" **What I needed to cough, you haven't ever needed a dry cough?"** both spirits stared directly at the hollow, but as did another two pairs of eyes

" _You do know hollow, you've effectively destroyed our chances of living?"_ Shiro however scoffed

" **Please what can King and short stack do to me, I'm practicall...HRK"** His thoughts and words were cut off by a well timed sandalled foot, Reacting a well-timed kick to the balls of the hollow, he then collapsed on the floor holding them every male watching, except Ryujin jakka, Instinctively paled and cupped themselves

" _YOU BASTARD!"_ Shouted Kyoka Suigetsu as she continued her assault of kicking him,

" _DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME I REHEARSED THOSE LINES TRYING TO GAIN MY CONFIDENCE, YOU BASTARD!"_ Kyoka's eyes became shadowed under her hair as a smirk appeared on her face, she landed one final Kick, using all her power, she Kicked shiro in the balls once more with enough force to throw him through her Tree,

" _A..All that was for nothing you r..ruined it all"_ Exhausted by her rage she Cries into Ichigo's chest, Ichigo felt sorry for her and sat her down on his lap as she continued to cry, Ichigo slowly rubbed his fingers through her hair, softly, instantly calming her down to a sleep

"Alright now shes asleep, anything happening outside my inner world" those that wasn't sleeping or unconscious was thinking pensively before long Ryujin jakka was reminded

" _ **Now that you mention it Ichigo, Deus is back, and he is looking for you Apparently, he looked rushed"**_ Ichigo nodded in appreciation to Ryujin jakka, leaving a kiss on Kyoka's forehead he Exited his inner world to see Deus at his door

-_-Outside-_-

"Hey Ichigo your awake, Nice to see your awake, Something urgent has happened, When coming back from the shrine to check with wish wall, I Passed the Kuchiki Estate and I Could smell a hollow signature in there" Ichigo's eyes widened he instantly got up fixing his blades onto his back and hip

"Deus I'm going to need you to show me the way" Deus nodded and flash stepped along with ichigo towards the Kuchiki estate

-_-Later-_-

Ichigo and Deus found themselves flash stepping through, Ichigo noticed a girl With a Shikashou, he decides to ask her directions, he Appeared in front of the girl noticing her long black hair and blue eyes shining,

"Excuse me, could you show me the way to the Kuchiki estate?" the Girl froze with a scared look on her face, she then Begins flash stepping towards the Kuchiki estate,

"Hey! Wait!" Ichigo sighed and followed her, noticing she made her way into what looked like a complex, instantly realizing this was the Kuchiki estate, he instantly noticed Byakuya, holding her Senbonzakura defensively,

"Who are you and what do you want with my daught-" She stopped noticing it was Ichigo

"Hello, Captain Kurosaki what can I do for you?" Ichigo sighed and looked saddened

"Byakuya you do know I concider you a close friend, you can call me Ichigo" Byakuya's eyes widened a unnoticeable smile graced her face but instantly dropped

"So that girl's your daughter huh?" Byakuya nodded reluctantly and sighed

"She was my first child with Hisana, I have kept her safe and Secret for many years, im pretty sure only my Grandfather and Yoruichi Shihoin Knows of her, though, concidering Soi-fon's ability to gain info, She might too, and now so do you, I ask you, can you keep this silent?" Ichigo smiled and nodded relief clocked through Byakuya

"Anyway, what are you here for Ichigo?" Ichigo suddently realized and started looking around frantically

"My lieutenant has the ability to sense hollows, even hollows that are hidden well" Ichigo heard an eep behind Byakuya noticing it was the girl as then Deus appeared

"Sorry I was late Taicho, Shall I begin the Search for a hollow?" Ichigo nodded as Deus then began to sniff the air the scent was coming from within the building, Deus then Pinpointed the Hollow looking Directly at the girl,

"Captain that girl she has the hollow signature..." Ichigo and Byakuya were shocked beyond belief Ichigo was confused and Byakuya had obtained anger

"I assure you, My daughter does not have a hollow signature" Byakuya put up her sword in a defensive look

"My sences arent wrong Captain Kuchiki, ive done three or four more tests she is the Hollowed signature" Byakuya's eyes narrowed The girl behind looked scared she tried to speak

"I uh...Mother he is-" She was stopped by the sight of a certain purple haired captain

"the man in the Blindfold is Right, Little Bya, she has an inner hollow" Everyone looked to the person

"How do you know Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked silently yoruichi, however, smirked

"ive seen it on multiple occasions" yoruichi explained

All of a sudden around them a Dark pressure Erupted coming from the Girl, slowly flecks of while appeared on her face, the White was solidifying into a mask, the mask looked like an owl's face, the mask had a black beak and two Black lines running down the side

" **Hehehe Thank you, Captain, for causing so much Dread in my host, that allowed me to take over I am her inner hollow Though...I have no name Though..I might as well while Im in control, hehehe, she Wouldn't like me to kill her mother, would she"** Ichigo smirked

"I see so you do have an inner hollow...Byakuya what is your daughter's name?" Byakuya was shocked beyond belief, looking at her daughter, she noticed ichigo's Question

"She is Yugana Kuchiki" Ichigo nodded and smiled Ichigo then noticed Yugana draw her Zanpakuto

" **So Mr captain, do you think you can save her? I doubt it...but Oh well, Search and Destroy, Sagi no Umi"** (Sea of Deception) Her blade hadn't changed much from the look of it, white flaked its way up her blade, accenting well with the blade's, white bindings and horse pin on the hilt connected to a chain, Ichigo, however, drew his Zangetsu's

"Yugana, Listen to my voice, Try to regain control" Ichigo shouted out as he deflected attack ather attack from Yugana's inner hollow

" **You Fool, She will never Regain control if she doesn't fight me for control, Her constant Excuses to try and Train to gain control of me, 'Oh I need the Bathroom''Oh I have errands to do' hehehe, USELESS, watch now little Yugana, As I use your favorite move on him"** Yugana's inner hollow hold her arm out

" **Tengoku no Piasa"** Water streamed out the blade of Sagi no Umi rushing around Ichigo, trapping him in a Dome of water, Ichigo was Quickly losing air, all of a sudden one of his blades activated Evaporating the water instantly,

" **H..How? How did you get out of that?"** Ichigo however smirked holding the blade of Ryujin jakka, Flames Rushing around him, he instantly Deactivated Ryujin jakka,

"My my Hollow, you are quite tough, however, lets try this see how you hold up to-" Ichigo was stopped by the hollows howl

" **AAAH NO I am in control, I can help you destroy them all, please let me staaay"** Yugana was pulling the mask off her face, gaining the Sheer willpower to pull off and destroy her mask, she was breathing Heavily

"You won against him or her, didnt you?" Yugana nodded with a smile

"Are you in a Division Yugana?" She shook her head softly to signify a no

"I see, Byakuya, would you allow her to join my Division, I can help her keep in control of her hollow ,and Who knows I might even make her stronger than anything, so she can protect herself and others" Yugana looked in shock as did Byakuya, byakuya looked towards Yugana to see her Smiling and nodding, Byakuya sighed and nodded

"She can join on one condition, she cannot go out into the Field of battle, till she is in complete control of her hollow," Ichigo smirked giving her a Thumbs up before walking away with Deus and Yugana

* * *

 **Reviews :D I have missed answering you guys/girls questions**

 **KazumaKaname: Terribly sorry for that You see I don't have a lot of free time So I normally Write it fast and Correct minor grammar mistakes il see if I can sort it out but it will take longer to bring Chaps out**

 **God of spirits-Spirit black: Here ya go :3 enjoy!**

 **Iwagasatari-Sama: Good to know Nah this story will not stop I might have short breaks here and there but I will finish it as for the Espada *cough* three chapters *cough* I'm glad you understand the Oc's Deus/Me Was kinda difficult to write though I considered him to be based heavily on The Shinto Religion more on that later :P**

 **Amazinglion29: So sorry to hear that and I can see your Dedication I would never ask a parent to borrow their phone to watch/read stuff :P anywho enjoy seeing your Oc:3**

 **Manga Reader 125: Yep I love Undertale to an almost obsessive point I MIGHT be making an Undertale fic if I have spare time :P**

 **Just wanna say(Guest): Yup I love Puns number Puns any sorta pun on anything :P that and 15 is such a nice number :P**

 **Delightfully Sinful: Alright top to bottom as I said Earlier I don't have much time to work on stuff due to college and work so this is the best you're getting for a while as for Ichigo having more power... Why not The minute you think you're powerful enough is when some bigger bad comes along and Recks your shit :P as for Ichigo he will get more and more power and more Zanpakuto's I will set a chapter aside to make the Bankai training of each of them Oc's will become more and more powerful after all Deus hasn't got Ressurection yet nor Tenkai same with Yugana glad you can't wait for more so here ya go**

 **Guest: Thanks man here's more and glad you like the oc I will go more into the looks of Yugana next chapter :P**


	18. UPDATE! (Not a chapter)

**UPDATE!**

Hiya DeusX here and id like to say

 **IM BACK BITCHES! WOO!**

So here I will be explaining what went on and why my fic hasn't updated in like a bazillion days, well it all started on a day much like this, the day was cold and rainy (the UK is horrible for weather T~T) I came home from college and realized. "HOLY SHIT MY ROOF IS LEAKING" and it just so happened to be RIIIIIGHT above my laptop (T~T) so my laptop was busted after a while my Thoughts pooled and my ideas stemmed for the fic.

So I Done an Executive decision to Obtain A really bad Cheap af laptop

And here I Am now!

This will only be a temporary message and the chapter will be overwritten!(might not)

A massive thank you to TheWolf87 and the Two guests (Or the same guest with two reviews IDK) For the Reviews as soon as the new fic is up (I'm working on it now) I will answer all your questions well not all... I like some Mystery :3

Stay Tuned


	19. Chapter 18

**Allright! I'm back! :D and with me comes an update il be leaving the update up for a month or so but here's to me being back!**

 **So as a Celebration for me being back...**

 **CROSSOVER TIME BITCHES! WOO!**

 **Reviews at the bottom :3**

* * *

Bleach: Welcome Ichigo

"T..Taicho!" Ichigo is awoken by the voice of his 3rd seat , His eyes awoken to the sight of a Black shikaishou With a trimming of cherry blossoms,

"Yes what is it Yugana?" the girls face was set into a smile

"Taicho, There was an order from the Soutacho, you need to go see him" Ichigo shot up with a worried expression and Shunpo'd directly to the 1st division, Ichigo's eyes set upon Old man Yama his face was rather Troubled, Ichigo bowed to Yamamoto

"Ichigo you don't need to bow to me, but I will need your help with something, I have set your lieutenant to search for people to join your Division and to take over it For a while , You, however, are needed to Travel for me!" Ichigo looked confused Yamamoto, however, noticed the look and sighed

"In your universe, was you told about the Shinigami Conversion school?" Ichigo shook his head Yamamoto was a little worried on his timeline but decided to push it away to the back of his mind

"The SCS Is a school in the Human world, made by an EX 12th Division captain before Urahara, This man went on to creating the school to create Both Zanpakuto Spirits and Shinigami from humans, however, You are needed to be there to help them out, they have come across a Certain Sword that needs dealing with, and a being with A surmountable amount of power" Ichigo nodded before gaining a Question

"Alright, Yama-jiji where do I go?" Ichigo found a cane smacked atop his head by a Smirking Yamamoto

"You are to head to the 12th Division and talk with Urahara, He has the Gate set to the location of the sword, You are Dismissed" Ichigo nodded and Flash stepped to the 12th division only to see Urahara working on a rather large arc'd machine, Urahara turned to notice Ichigo

"Ah, Ichigo, How are we today?" Ichigo smirked to Urahara

"I'm all good Urahara, How is that Project I asked of you?" Urahara Smiled and nodded before walking to a wall of screens showing places in Karakura.

"I have a complete Picture of all of Karakura, Your sister is doing well to protect the place from hollows" Sure enough on one of the screens Kyuuichi was Busy dealing with an Ajuchas class hollow with ease, Ichigo smiled with pride

"That's my sister! anyway the Soutacho Told me to come to you about a school trip gone wrong" Urahara nodded with a Serious look

"I have the gate set Ichigo and you're ready to head through whenever, Do you have everything?" Ichigo nodded showing his Two katana's at his side and Both Zangetsu's in Shikai on his back, Urahara smiled his normal smile as he fiddled with a machine, all of a sudden a Bright blue portal Appeared within the Arc

"Safe Travel's Kurosaki-Kun!" Urahara smirked as he watched Ichigo enter the portal after he entered the portal disappeared completely

-Elsewhere-

"AAAAH" A girl with blonde hair was shown carrying somebody, as A person with Pink hair Slashed at her with a black broadsword, She managed to Dodge nimbly, the person on her shoulder was Bleeding Profusely,

"Listen to me Idiot, Leave me behind, and save yourself" the person on her shoulder spoke

"Never! We are partners, We will both get out of this, I've just gotta think of a way out" The girls Green eyes shone with Determination as she Hurried to the nearest door, Pushing on it with all her might to find it not budge

"What do you not understand about it? The Door only opens inwardly! Once inside you cannot escape!" the Pink haired person walked closer to the Girl

"Sadly, I don't know how to deal with any of this!" A blacked beast appeared out of the Pink haired person's back

"Why that's simple you Blithering Idiot, You kill the Girl, you don't have to deal with her then do you?" The pink haired person nodded before Running to the Girl with the intent of Skewering her the Girl closed her eyes and screamed, A moment passed and she noticed there was nothing wrong with her, she looked up to see a large black blade going through the Pink haired person's body,

(Song: Chokkaku- Bleach ost)

"Huh what is that blade, I don't know it?" she looked confused seeing a sandaled foot Crush through the door next to her, as the Pink haired person went flying. Before the Girl's eyes was a man in a black outfit that made him look like a Samurai, a long white cloak on his back with a Diamond shape in the middle with the number 15 inside, looking up she noticed the boy's Bright orange hair as he effortlessly stabbed a giant sword into the ground, The boy in front of her smirked

" So Kid Are you the Sword?" his voice rung out as the person with the pink hair awoke looking dazed, the Blackened beast spoke as he held the pink haired person's cheeks,

"Man He knocked you so far your seeing stars and planets, how are you gonna deal with that?" The Pink haired person simply mumbled something before awakening properly

" I don't know how to deal with a person with Bright orange hair, its weird" the Kid spoke out before finding a fist to the Face

"Coming From the Person with hair the colour of cotton candy?" the Pink haired person found his footing before he raised his black sword

"Ichigo, My name is Ichigo what is yours?" the Pink haired boy was confused

"My name is Crona and this is Ragnarok" the Black beast smiled wider

"And yes I am the Demon sword Ragnarok, now Crona Crush him!" Crona came charging with Their sword screaming out a battle cry Finding that Ichigo had Pushed them away with ease Ichigo looked to the Two people behind him

"Are you two okay I've got him if you have anything to deal with his bleeding you have the chance"

The Girl was shocked she couldn't even feel his power, she thought to herself lightly before nodding she took off her black jacket wrapping it around the White haired boy's body to keep him warm inwardly she was thinking to herself 'Who is this person, where did he come from, and why can't I feel his soul wavelength'

-With Ichigo and Crona-

Ichigo looked a little worse for wear noticing all the boy's attacks found it unnerving that his blood was his greatest power,s needles that can pierce, Shields and shockwaves, the Girl stood no chance

"So Crona why are you doing this I know deep down you don't seem Evil" that hit a Spike in Crona as he noticed their body stop and their eyes widen the Black beast taunted

"You won't Understand boy Come at me with everything you have!" Ichigo sighed before preparing his black Zangetsu inwardly thinking 'I cannot kill this person A will not harm an Innocent I need to find a way of lowering their defence maybe a shockwave of power?'

"Alright, you asked for it...Getsuga..Tensho" a large Bright blue shockwave Pushed itself towards Crona , Crona instinctively Blocked but felt the power of the Shockwave was too strong the shockwave broke through Crona's defense it didnt seem to hurt him though

"Ha your Attack Did nothing your weak Alright cro-" the beast was cut off finding himself shrink inwardly as Crona's blood reacted Irationally by spiking outwards Ichigo then understood as he sheathed Zangetsu on his back Ichigo began walking into the spikes, getting stabbed by them once or twice, but it never stopped him, he knew what he had to do, Slowly he reached Crona as he pulled Crona into a soft hug

"I know you're hurting inside Crona, You don't know how to deal with things, because nobody had the chance to deal with you" The Spikes stopped as Crona felt tears in their eyes, one by one this boy broke down their barriers, before long Crona was crying into Ichigo's chest, all Ichigo could do was stroke Crona's head

"I know Crona let it all out, Your very strong Crona, but you have been pushed the wrong way, come with me And I will slowly help you okay?" Crona looked up to Ichigo with Tears in their eyes Inwardly Crona was spent and emotionally drained so much to the fact of needing a sleep Ichigo noticed this and Picked up Crona as he walked over to the boy and girl

"How is he doing?" the Girl was brought out of her tears due to Ichigo's speech to crona to notice the boy beside her was pleasantly asleep

"He is doing not so good he has a cut down his chest," She said silently worried about her partner Ichigo looked on as he set Crona down

" do you mind if I see miss..." She gained an idea of what he was asking for

"Yeah I'm Maka, and this is my weapon partner, Soul you can have a look, but Can you fix him up?" Ichigo nodded taking something out of his pocket, A golden Shield Covered both Soul and Maka, in his hand was Two Bright blue Hairclips,

"Soten Kisshun I reject" Slowly both Maka and Soul's injuries healed after a few moments soul awoke,

"Ugh Is Maka okay, am I dead even?" Ichigo looked and smirked

"Far from it Kid, your Partner kept you safe, even much so to almost using her life" It was only now that Soul noticed the Orange head in front of him

"Who are you, and where is the demon sword!" Ichigo simply pointed over to Chrona's sleeping Form, in a flash Ichigo noticed a Scythe come from soul's arm and Go for Crona, a big black sword blocked it soul noticed the sword and noticed Ichigo was holding it

"Why are you stopping me from killing the Demon sword, it almost harmed Maka and Nearly Killed me!" Soul then noticed Ichigo's face set into the biggest frown ever, not a 'Im disappointed in you frown' more of a 'Touch Crona and Il Kill you frown' However Soul's attack was now ceased Via Book to the Head

"Alright Alright il stop just tell me why you're here" Ichigo Smiled at Maka as thanks, Inciting A slight blush from the Pigtailed girl

"I was sent here by my leader to talk to a Shinigami but I don't see a Shinigami here?" Maka slowly pieced it together

"Oh so you're looking for Shinigami-Sama hold on" Ichigo watched as Maka pulled out a pocket mirror and breathed onto it, Writing in some numbers and saying a Rhyme, the mirror Glowed Brightly showing a man in an overly cartoonish Skull mask,

"Oh hello, Maka-chan and Soul-Kun how was the Mission?" Ichigo simply Deadpanned a thought crossed his mind ' Geez this guy is like Getaboushi'

"yes sir We dealt with the Kishin egg but The demon sword Appeared" the cartoony skull-faced man was Silent

"I see How did it go are you both Okay?" Maka nodded

"yes we are fine thanks to the man beside me" the masked person only just noticed Ichigo and looked at him an overly acted out salute

"Greetings there I see Yamamoto-sama got our Destress signal, I hope it wasn't too much of a bad trip Shinigami-san" Maka and Soul looked to Ichigo with shock

"Wait your A Shinigami?" Ichigo nodded

"a Shinigami Captain" Ichigo Replied getting shock from all three people present, the masked man did an overly exaggerated movement

"Oh yes, Your a Captain I only Just noticed your Haori surely a Lieutenant was enough for the Gotei 13?" Ichigo smirked and turned around

"15 there's now 15 Squads and due to there being a calm time I'm okay to help besides Yamamoto said something about a powerful foe rising?"The masked man was silent

"Huh, he can even feel the Kishin's soon arrival...Ah well enough on that, for now, lets get you all home"Everyone nodded Ichigo looked as if he had something to say

"That's fine and everything but I have the demon sword with me funny enough it's in this person" Ichigo went and Picked up Crona

"I see anything you Suggest Shinigami-san?" Ichigo Smirked

"First my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and yes I have a Suggestion I felt The demon sword's heart they aren't a bad Person I request to look after them and teach them how to deal with others!" the masked man gained a thoughtful expression

"alright granted all of you come on home now" Shinigami-sama made a gesture by the side of Ichigo Came a gate

" Please use Shinigami-sama's Pathway to freedom" Ichigo inspected the portal

" a Garganta really?" Ichigo Deadpanned a sweatmark appeared on Shinigami-sama's mask

"Yeaaah I couldn't use a Senkaimon...so I had to get something" Ichigo Sighed in annoyance as he stepped in the portal followed by soul and Maka they all came out in a circular room surrounded by moving clouds and a graveyard in front of them was Shinigami-sama with his hand out wide

"Welcome Ichigo to the DWMA"

* * *

 **Allrighty onto reviews :D**

 **BLstaz: I'm sorry my fic wasn't up to your standard hehe but that was kinda rude you could have left without the rude Review**

 **Guest: NOTHING IS SAFE**

 **Guest: I did there what you see :3 Undertale is epic how could I not?**

 **Guest: Thank you! :D**

 **Thewolf87: True but Ichigo's Group is the Hollow corps it wouldn't make sense really hehe that and I feel Orihime's Talents would be wasted in his group thus Unohana is where she is**

 **^:Nothing is ever going to be safe though Figuratively if you've checked out the manga interactions between Zanpakuto and master is a thing *Cough* Shunsui x Katen *cough***

 **^: References are all good for me I love them :3**

 **^: MOAR**

 **^: IKR The inner workings of my mind is very dark but a lot of things come to mind through pure Thought Stuff happens spontaneously**

 **^:PRAISE THE HAREM GOD**

 **^:Well I had to keep her alive hehe it had to be done cause I didn't think Ryuken would train him and I assumed that Uryu would have been disposed of so why not Masaki**

 **^: Pfft God mode Ichigo will soon gain power that makes gods look like Ants He can gain ANY Zanpakuto and Spoiler alert the Next Is Nozarashi**

 **^:I had to I mean if you could go back in time or to an alternate universe how much would you change due to the knowledge you have from your time**

 **^:TYVVM**

 **^Thanks More IchigoXKyuu after this new arc**

 **And thats all thank you Thewolf87 for your input and to the guests :3 Stay tuned**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey there Deus Here with a new chapter Just so you know the now dubbed "Soul Eater arc" will only last three or four chapters**

 **Onto the Important thing A few changes with the Soul Eater universe Considering I am working with a 4th Dimension mindset Most biggest notable change will be as follows Black*Star Is a girl so You guys can vote to poke her into the harem I Dunno what to do with DTK considering Genderbending but He/she is a shinigami as a son of lord death So both Lord death And DTK WILL HAVE A ZANPAKUTO  Ichigo Might also obtain a Weapon Partner and a new boost of power Try to guess Who that Weapon will be although you won't guess then again Its as Obvious as Orihime's seccond Zanpakuto :3**

 **Reviews at the bottom there was a Review that I will answer that will give answers to**

 **Anywho Ja Ne**

* * *

Bleach: Snake Snake Getsuga Tensho!

"Welcome to DWMA Ichigo!". Ichigo's eyes adjusted before he was in a room with graves and a moving sky. Now he was looking at a massive building with three of Shinigami-sama's skulls on it and Two large candles jutting out. The bricks were blackened and the roof was red. To Ichigo, it looked like a Cartooned Satanic Disney Castle.

"What do you Think Ichigo-Kun?"He had now noticed that Shinigami-sama was looking Directly at him expecting an answer Ichigo was about to answer. But he heard A loud noise.

"YAAAAHOOOO" On top of one of the candles was A blue Haired girl.

"Dark arm miester Black star! Reporting for duty lord death" Ichigo simply stared up with a Far away look the thought of 'This place is absolutely mental'. The Loudmouth Jumped down Infront of Ichigo.

"Who's the Carrot top? Huh, Maka? He looks like somebody Trying to step in my spotlight!" Maka looked over to Black star with Seething anger A book coming up in her hand the Dreaded Maka chop Ready to Ignite A blood fountain she dashed towards Black star.

"That's not how you talk to a new Guest Black star" With that she brought her book down leaving a book shaped Crevice in her skull black star soon fell with a Blooded nose due to the force. Soul sighed

"Il go get the nurse..." Soul walked away nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets Shinigami-sama decided to Cut in now

"Anyway, I'm glad to have you Ichigo-kun we have a few problems with my best meisters on the front lines dealing with the forces of Arachne the witch So this is what id like for you to Do"Shinigami-sama clapped his hands together to Express attention. Ichigo nodded looking to him

"Id like for you to Teach them" Ichigo Sighed out

-Later-

"That's the Third time you've tripped Maka" Ichigo Sighed looking at his class. The ever Cheerful but Book heavy Maka was Tired Loosely holding her weapon partner. Her weapon Partner wasn't fairing much better Either. He looked over to the Ever Energised Black star Currently on her back with her Weapon partner Tsubaki attempting to awaken her. Meeting Tsubaki was a very...Interesting Experience

-With Ichigo and Tsubaki-

Ichigo looked down on black star's dent Trying to at least nurse her back to Consciousness All of a sudden A new girl Appeared. Her long hair set into a Long Ponytail wearing a Beige Split dress well known for Ninja wear. She somewhat fumbled around rather Skittishly

"Black star! What happened to her?" Tsubaki looked around noticing the new face and noticing the garb her head instantly pressed against the Ground in front of Ichigo.

"Shinigami! Please don't take Black star yet Its, not her time" Ichigo gave a Questioning look Tsubaki noticed the look and calmed

"Shinigami-sama What is your name?" Ichigo was really Confused but focused on Healing Black Star's dent looking to Tsubaki he Nonchalantly answered

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm not here to take Black star yet I've been set by Shinigami-sama to protect and train the School Students" This confused Tsubaki.

"I've never seen your Shrine... Are you a new God? Or are You a Banished god" Ichigo was confused but Remembered a Chat from Deus Explaining that some Shinigami are Worshipped at Shinto shrines with Yamamoto's shrine being near a Volcano, Ukitake's by Sea and Shunsui's in a Shadowy forest.

"I'm a new Shinigami not sure about god I don't really see myself as one" Tsubaki was Touched this Shinigami. this powerful being considered himself human and non-god not knowing exactly what he was.

-Back to the present-

Ichigo took his eyes off looking at the Pink haired Crona, Who is looking rather down Ichigo noticed this and Sighed.

"Alright, All of you 5 min Break" Ichigo watched as one by one his students collapsed on the floor Breathing heavily that is Ichigo looked Directly towards Crona with a Smile to calm them down.

"Crona can I have a talk with you" Crona was slightly worried but that smile of his Buried their worries they walked away to another part of the training field Ichigo Chose. finding somewhere to sit Ichigo sat with Crona

"So Crona whats up you look a little sad... You know you can talk to me and tell me anything no matter what I won't Judge" Crona looked to Ichigo and breathed inwards

"Ichigo I don't know how to Deal with it I need to tell you and everyone the Truth" Ichigo nodded

" Ichigo My mother is a Witch" Inwardly Crona flinched expecting Their Friend to yell at them or Harm them but what happened surprised Crona. Ichigo Wrapped his arms around Crona Protectively

"I don't mind Crona I'm hiding many Secrets but You should know I won't Judge you Cause if I judged you I'd have to Judge myself" Crona was shocked

"I..Is your mother a witch?" Ichigo smiled at Crona but shook his head

"well My mother has a lot of power in Manipulating Energies but I was Referring to myself I have a hollow side to me" This confused Crona Tilting their head they looked at Ichigo

"Ah yeah, Youve probably not heard of a hollow. the Easiest way I can explain them is they are like Kishin eggs Except A little worse Where Kishin eggs are made Due to Insanity Hollows are made through Time and Suffering" Crona put their hand to their mouth in shock but another thing Kept their attention Mainly the woman in front of them

"Oh Crona my Sweet Child there you are" Ichigo went on Guard looking at the woman she was Dressed in a Blackened Robe with Snake markings wrapped around her arms her face looked Pleasant but soon shifted into a snakelike Expression

"I see you have made Friends with somebody Crona that's good I'm proud of you" Her Markings slowly came off her arm making two snakes show themselves

"Now be a good Child and watch me take your new Friend's soul" Her Soul showed itself Ichigo could feel the Malicious pressure Ichigo could feel His students could feel it too as he felt Maka and black star's Spiritual Pressure coming around to where they are

"Months of planning All wasted By an Anomaly an Unknown thing but that doesn't matter that Idiotic Shinigami has left to help the War effort with my Sister leaving his home and Students uncovered Pity he will only come back to Soulless Corpses Now Anomaly You die!" Ichigo noticed the Snakes Speeding directly at him he had no time to unsheathe Zangetsu to block Ichigo was Suprised when he heard Metal Screeching Looking ahead he saw Crona Guarding him using Their body and Ragnarok.

"Pitiful Child you have already failed me by befriending the Enemy now you Defend him well I guess you will be killed along with him" Ichigo Quickly Grabbed Crona pulling them into their arms as Ichigo Rolled out of the way with this new time Ichigo had enough time to Unsheathe his Black Zangetsu

"You tried To kill your Child!" Ichigo's body was Shaking with rage The woman smugly replied

"So what they were a failed experiment I cant feel anything for Failures!" She soon noticed she had said the wrong thing as she felt a hand grabbing the side of her head and is currently being thrown across the ground Skidding past Maka and Black star Ichigo kept his cool and calmed down as he looked to the now sobbing crona

"Crona listen to me Im going to need to put a stop to her can you do me a favor and Protect the Students" Crona had stopped crying as they noticed Ichigo looking at them with a smile showing their Trust to them to look after his students and himself Crona had gained a smile and nodded

"Well, I assume your A witch... funny enough contort your face enough you look like Medusa" Ichigo joked. The witch woman was taken back 'How did this boy know my name' was a thought in Medusa's mind

" How Very interesting boy well shall we get this fight started shall we human" Ichigo looked at her and Chuckled the chuckle Evolved into full blown Laughter Medusa and even the others looked to Ichigo as if he had gone mad that is Except Maka She knew why he was laughing

"What is so funny Human Why are you laughing" Ichigo's laughter increased before slowly coming back down to a chuckle He looked to the woman with a Smirk

"It is nothing I just Realized why Shinigami-sama left to help with the war effort leaving the Students to Fend for themselves Because he knew I'd be here to protect them also a thought had Occurred to me You woman not even this Kishin will fully match against me or Shinigami-sama" the woman seemed angry of offended

"what do you mean boy you're a pitiful huma-" A cut appeared on her face a smirking ichigo was seen

"Keep in control of your mouth Girl your fighting a True Shinigami with his Zanpakuto" Ichigo raises Zangetsu Ignoring the looks of shock from Crona and Black star and Stabs Zangetsu into the ground

"I'm sorry Medusa but your Cruelty ends here" Ichigo looks over to maka and crona they both look in amazement yet confused at what he wants

"Crona , Maka take Black star away from here and I'm sorry for what I'm about to do to your mother Crona but it has to be done A mother is supposed to be there to cherish and Nurture their child" Ichigo clenches his teeth in rage pulling a Zanpakuto from his side

"I.. I understand Ichigo please make sure Its painless" Crona said in sadness before moving away with Black star and Maka Ichigo looked to the Sky A thought passing his mind

"I'm sorry Crona It won't be painless" Ichigo pointed his blade outwards towards medusa pointing Directly at her Shocked face, Ichigo Smirked

"A person like you does not deserve anything you take so much away from others and fill people with dread I won't give you a bad time Instead..." Ichigo tilts his blade as Fire erupts around the Cutting edge

Medusa looked into the Eyes of Ichigo noticing they were no longer Amber But blood red The flames of his sword Showing the Gleam in them, Ichigo's smirk became that of a certain side of him

"Instead, I'm going to have lots of fun Isnt that right?" Ichigo looked down to his Zanpakuto

"Zanka no Tachi?"

* * *

 **Alright REVIEWS :3**

 **Guest: Thanks**

 **TheWolf87: Soon my friend Who knows I might bring her to the soul eater arc**

 **Chimera629: I always believed it would be a good blend If tied in Right Other anime's shall be tied in like this too also tying in with the story and movie arc**

 **^:Funny enough I haven't said it enough and I've decided I'm gonna Abuse the hell out of the words The reason Yaguna And Deus didn't exist in the main universe is due to alternate timelines Not sure with Yaguna I'm unsure of why she wasn't but it has something to do with Byakuya being A guy in the main Universe and Hisana Dying before they could do the nasty and Create Yaguna As for Deus(IOW Myself) He Didn't Exist in the Main Universe Due to either Dying young or maybe brought to a new Timeline/Universe from the main by Unexplained reasons but since this is a Alternate universe Yaguna Exists because Byakuya is a girl If a girl dies when pregnant that baby doesn't get born most of the time But if the male Dies nothing changes as for the Mystery of Deus where he came from or his family...Well He hides his eyes for a reason :3 there is your hint**

 **^: Nope there will be more with the human world after all thats where Kyuu is thats where the Bounts are and ofcourse Quincies**

 **Guest: I'm gonna spoil a little bit my end result for Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Mizuho and maybe Keigo I will do them in order of Strength First starting with Chad**

 **(Chad)He is easily going to be The most powerful of Ichigo's Group Aside from Kyuu ofcourse by being able to Upgrade his Abilities into Asura Concidering Ichigo will Properly Train all of them not Half-arsed with a Hat :/ Chad will Eventually get full body armor and a Hollow Mask thanks to Fullbring**

 **(Tatsuki) Tatsuki will have less strength than chad But only just Witch is great concidering Chad will be fusing Shinigami and Fullbring Much like Ichigo however Tatsuki will have a Different power that is more in line with Orihime's power (Goddess)**

 **(Orihime) Speaking of Princess She will have Attack Defense and Healing all in one and thats just with Soten Kisshun and her zanpakuto keeping off the ideal of she also has Her brother's Zanpakuto which she will obtain Bankai for both the only Reason shes this low is because I wont change her Pacifist Nature its who she is and I wouldnt change that However she will Snap into a Ruthless mode in the Quincy arc**

 **(Keigo) Keigo is an odd one his Zanpakuto Wont change much the only thing that will change his power is Bankai where he must fight the Power! with his Zanpakuto being Kamina He will be pushed at all times to get stronger thats how Team Gurren rules**

 **(Mizuho) He is Easily the Weakest of the bunch But his strengh lies with his Fullbring in the form of his Phone with which he uses as a sorta Recon and Strategist sorta Shtick Rivaling that of Urahara but his Zanpakuto WILL get bankai unleashing the Inner Pyro inside**

 **Hope that clears things up**

 **Amazinglion29: Thank you for understanding and im glad you like it ive just gotta work on a few basic skills kinda dificult concidering things that I will not go into lol :)**

 **Rinalla: Sorry Alot of things go on I dont often have time to fix these but il get to it eventually :3**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hi there! Deus here with a new chapter! as normal reviews will be answered below**

 **Hehe, I'm sorry if you were expecting Ichigo using Zanka no Tachi this chapter but don't worry that will all happen in part two which I am currently writing! as you are reading this :3**

 **Anyway, without further ado my first Flashback chapter, these will be a common thing but don't worry now on a side note you will have a choice to vote you are going to be Soifon making this Choice Should Omaeda fight Deus or will he be serving in a maid outfit in a resturant you decide! put your choice in the reviews at the end!**

Bleach : Second chance of Redemption : Flashback of Flames pt1

-Three Weeks ago-

"K..Kurosaki-Kun" Ichigo awoke from his after paperwork nap to see a Certain orange haired healer, Ichigo looked at her with a lazy smile causing an instinctual blush to come to her cheeks, He yawned out looking to Orihime.

"Ah Hime what's up" Hearing her pet name she smiled widely at the orange haired man

"Well I'm on my break I thought you might like to get some lunch with me?" Ichigo instantly paled hearing the word "lunch" come from his cooking challenged friend, Politeness kicked in last second.

"Uh sure Hime but I got my pay recently. Wanna eat at a nice place?" Orihime instantly blushed heavily at Ichigo's implications

"You mean like a date?!" Ichigo simply nodded slowly, the Squeal from Orihime was loud, Ichigo, however, Got up from behind his desk ignoring said Squeal as he smoothed out his Haori, Smirking he held a hand out to Hime who's mind blanked grabbed Ichigo's hand

Ichigo slowly lead her out of his office Ignoring the looks of his Lieutenant and 3rd seat, His Lieutenant piped up at the last second.

"Ichigo" A deep voice sounded behind him Ichigo looked to Deus noticing the face splitting grin on his face.

"Yes Deus?" his words sounded forced and containing rage and embarrassment.

"While I will not talk about your oh so obvious plans for this evening, Remember you have training with the Captain Commander in five hours, so I'd suggest you enjoy your date with your lady friend since I'm guessing Yama is going to be working on something very Important with you today" Deus's Face splitting smile didn't ease up but widened noticing his captain's slight reddening, watching Ichigo nod and leave he sipped his Fennel and Sakura tea as he worked on his last piece of paperwork, noticing the Questioning looks from Yugana he looked over to her slight pout

"you do know the Captain will pile more paperwork on you when he gets back"Yugana spoke crisply with a slight tone of disapproval, to that Deus simply shrugged before putting the paperwork to the side, putting his feet up on the desk and leaning back in his chair.

-Orihime's date-

"Ah, Kurosaki-Kun where are we going?" Ichigo had considerably calmed down from his lieutenant's teasing and was thinking payback on Deus, Ichigo, however, snapped out of it to hear Orihime's question

"Uh... A place in the Rukon I noticed on my trip's ah here we are" Ichigo and Orihime came face to face with a large Teahouse like building upon entering he was greeted with silence and stares coughing slightly he walks over to a table sitting at it with his Hime A young girl came along dressed in what looked to be a maid outfit.

"Hello! What can I get you?" the little maid said Ichigo was in thought whereas Orihime Quickly ordered Ichigo smiled to the girl.

"yeah I'll have some green tea and some beef ramen How much is this plus her's" The Maid's eyes widened "oh Mr Shinigami it's all free I was told that all food for Shinigami's should be free by a Shinigami Fukutaicho" Ichigo sighed looking at the menu noticing the prices he gave the girl some money plus a helpful tip this shocked the maid

"But Mister I don't understand...It's free" Ichigo simply shook his head and smiled at the girl

"if any Shinigami comes here demanding a free mean you have the Authority of Squad 15's captain Ichigo Kurosaki Which is me to tell him or her they have to pay if they demand who send em right to me also who was the Fukutaicho who told you it should be free?" the Maid smiled widely

"I believe his name was Omaeda or something he even tried groping me during work hours" This put Ichigo into a force of anger he stood up and smiled to the maid

"Here you look exhausted have my meal I have to go see somebody" Ichigo faced Orihime with a smirk "Il treat you to a decent meal again I have to sort this out okay?" Orihime nodded she looked sad but all that vanished as Ichigo caught her lips in a searing kiss noticing the now babbling red-faced Orihime he chuckled before flash stepping towards the second division

-Second division-

Ichigo appeared in front of the Squad two barracks noticing the fat Lieutenant noble standing out front of the Squad 2 Barracks, with a Scowl he strode up to the noble.

"Omaeda!" the fat lieutenant looked to Ichigo with a cocky look of indifference

"Halt Ryoka you are not to come into the Squad two barracks or I will be forced to cut you down" Ichigo deadpanned finding an inner voice answering the same Question as Ichigo was thinking

" **Yo King does this tubby sack of shit not notice the Haori? Surely he is a noble he would have gotten a memo of sorts maybe the dumbass just shrugged it off"** Ichigo inwardly nodded before setting his attention to the now Katana wielding Shinigami

"Ryoka I won't say it again! Clear o-" It was all he got before Ichigo grabbed him by the scruff of his purple collar with his Ichigo marched into the 2nd division coming before the doors of the captain

"Ah Captain Kurosaki what can I be Treat-" she now noticed Ichigo dropping Omaeda onto the ground in front of her.

Soifon was beyond furious whenever her lieutenant was brought in like this it meant bad news, she sighed inwardly looking towards Omaeda

"Okay, Kurosaki what has he done now?" Ichigo cleared his throat

"Today in my off hours I decided on a nice meal to a nice restaurant in the Rukon it all started well the maid was nice I decided to ask how much my meal was..." Soifon sweatdropped

"I understand Kurosaki unless my fat oaf of a Lieutenant came into the restaurant and ate your meal, I have no idea what it has to do with him" Soifon explained calmly

"That is correct he didn't do anything directly to me, but I talked to the maid she said the food was free to all Shinigami, I, of course, wondered why until I heard a certain fatass next to me decided to tell the woman it should be free, I also heard he tried to grope the girl" Ichigo calmly explained staring towards the Squirming Lieutenant

Soifon was now furious hearing about her lieutenant making the name of the 2nd squad bad with his ways she decided to ask him

"Well Omaeda?" she directed towards the man "what do you have to say for yourself?"

the noble scoffed "Well, of course, I did all meals should be free to shinigami since we work to save their souls and yes I may have had a feel of her since she was pretty she would be honored to be noticed by a nob-" Soifon's pressure starfished the man to the ground

"YOU IDIOT!" She bellowed loudly

"Do you realize what you have done Omaeda you have tainted the name of the 2nd division no doubt other people would have heard it do you think we will get any recruits now with a lieutenant who is both lazy and a sexist pig your nobility is nothing unless you are one of the high noble houses!" Soifon looked over to Ichigo

"Captain Kurosaki what do you suggest I should do to punish him?" Ichigo smirked

"Well I have two suggestions what id like for you to pick one either an all out Fight with my lieutenant, or for him to after his duties to Jog his fat ass down to that restaurant and work there as a maid Voluntary he is also to pay back all meals he had from there those are your two choices you don't have to pick now but please tell me what you choose do you agree?" Soifon nodded

"I agree Ichigo maybe then he will learn some humility"she smirked

"thank you Soifon I'll be seeing you soon I got a lesson to have in a few mins from the old man and thank you for forgiving me after our problems on the hill" Soifon nodded

"well see ya" Ichigo saluted a two finger salute before flash-stepping to the first division

* * *

 **well that was that! onto reviews!**

 **Beautiful-Liar13-Thank you for your kind words sorry the soul eater chapter wont be happening today or the next chapter but medusa will be getting a face full of Zanka no Tachi! she wont survive spoiler alert**

 **justafan: yikes I just realized what you mean dont worry i will be writing to make it make sense also ty I thought the urhara thing was smart too**

 **^: Shattered shaft was the only way I coulda thought concidering his hollow powers and Shinigami is fused if anything that will just kickstart his powers but It felt like he should have Ryuu too as for why Urahara not being surprised he has amazing intelect he can literally think of a backup plan for his backup plan which is a backup plan of a backup plan im pretty sure nothing now can surprise him.**

 **^Undertale deffo undertale spoiler alert I havent watched Naruto like ever im concidering hunkering down and watching most of it while i have netflix and dont worry Kyuu is in Ichi's harem we will be seeing her soon *cough* shesgoingintotheswordartonlinearcwithichigo *cough***

 **^:Yup il be going back to make more sence on that day I musta been a zombie back from college hehe!**

 **Amazinglion29: Thank you for your continued support :D seriously I think your one of the only ones still here who read from day one! *Friendship hugs***

 **guest: Yuuup Medusa is fucked!**

 **TheWolf87 : enjoy your bingewatch bro by now you probably watched it hehe**

 **Wait (Guest) : Woo lengthy writing incoming anyway lemmie tell ya how this universe is going down from being near Ichigo with his incredible power and partially the Hogyoku the parts that was his infact made them half shinigami half human so they can develop their own Zanpakuto however much like Ichigo started they dont have an asauchi where as Ichi's sisters (yes all of them) will naturally get powers (Karin Shinigami Yuzu Quincy) It makes sence that they would be that concidering when you look at them you can see who they take after the most where as Ichigo and Kyuu are a Perfect mach of both Masaki and Isshin's Genetics however Ichigo was born first so he has the inner hollow thus why Kyuu does not have an inner hollow but yeah their powers are awakened already just by being near ichigo and the Hogyoku its kinda Expected when Ichigo in this universe is practically the closest thing to being the Spirit king besides Bach himself and yes I have litterally planned this out within 20 chapters problem is Writing it :P**


	22. Chapter 21

Hey Deus here and this is the second part of the flashback I changed a few things :D you will see that later

I based Ryujin's Bankai test sorta on Traditional Katana smithing just adding my own touches to it make it seem cooler :P

I have decided widely on Omaeda's fate from literally all reviews telling me to put him in a maid outfit, however, I thought I'd do (cut out until the last bit of the chapter)

Anywho after this will be omaeda's punishment and a date! but with who! o.o

Enjoy :D reviews at the bottom

* * *

Bleach : Second chance of Redemption : Flashback of Flames pt2

-1st Division-

Ichigo landed in front of the 1st division barracks a smirk played upon his lips imagining the choice he gave soifon, without wasting too much time thinking he made his way to Old man Yamamoto to see the man up holding Ryujin jakka in his hand.

"Ah Ichigo you have been a quick learner, you have mastered the abilities of Ryujin jakka with the help of Ryujin jakka and me" The old man smiled with pride for his student ichigo bowed with a slight smile

"It is because of your's and Ryujin jakka's help I am even this far so Thank you Yama-ji" Yamamoto smirked

"I have been Speaking to Ryujin Jakka he has told me he thinks you're ready to learn bankai, you were probably trained by the Urahara way of Tenshintai, unlike the natural way of a certain task, Ryujin Jakka is one of the oldest Zanpakuto other than one other, which is ofcourse the Sokyoku, To Unlock Zanka no Tachi you must complete a set of 5 challenges set by Ryujin Jakka" Ichigo nodded slowly as he Processed this information, Yamamoto however walked away leading to a bookshelf taking a scroll from the bookshelf, the bookshelf Sunk into the ground uncovering an entrance, Ichigo followed Yamamoto down into the entrance

Before their eyes was a massave Training ground much like Urahara's Instead of Rough ragged ground there was Beautiful Grass and a running stream over which was a bridge made from dark red wood Ichigo could see multiple targets all seemed to be made from Different Materials, one wood, one stone, and the other looked to be Sekkiseki countless cherry blossom trees surrounded the river, making a Beautiful sight Ichigo was simply in awe

"Beautiful isnt it?" Yamamoto asked Ichigo, however, nodded dumbly " Its been a very long time since I've been here mainly back when I too was doing Ryujin's Trials anyway It might be a good Idea for me to Materialize him"

Yamamoto took the flame-scarred Katana in his hand stabbing it into the ground, from there the grass turned to Obsidian, from there a Creature emerged from broken obsidian, fairly human shape Dressed in traditional Samurai armor made from obsidian and brimstone on the top with long scorched black Hakama with flickers of embers flying off the material, his feet was Draconic in nature, with black talon like toenails, upon his head was a Samurai Kabuto, Fashoned to look like a dragon's head, the man's long beard was entirely flames, Ichigo was simply in awe looking at the Zanpakuto spirit

"Ichigo Im sure you're used to the Draconic form of Ryujin Jakka by now so I thought Id let you meet somebody...This is Zanka no Tachi" The Zanpakuto spirit nodded in confirmation "Zanka no Tachi are you ready to instruct Ichigo on his tasks?" The zanpakuto spirit nodded

" _ **Ichigo! For you to be worthy of my Bankai you are to complete 5 tasks!"**_ The zanpakuto spirit talked it sounded Regal in nature but was smothered by flames and Echo Ichigo nodded with a determined look on his face

" _ **Good Please put your other Zanpakuto away or leave them In Yamamoto's care and I mean all of them Even Kyoka"**_ Ichigo took off His Zangetsu's handing them to Yamamoto aswell reluctantly Kyoka Suigetsu Yamamoto inspected Kyoka before Smirking at Ichigo

" _ **Well thank you for trusing me and my master, no harm will come to them, all you will need is my blade speaking of my blade Task one : The Tatara!"**_ Zanka no tachi raised his hands and multiple obsidian spikes appeared around him Ichigo was nervous

" _ **Inside one of these obsidian spikes is the Asauchi for Ryujin Jakka Find it! Dont worry just touch the pillar and it will crumble but beware the pillars are as hot as my flames"**_ Ichigo Shunpo'd off towards a Pillar placing his hand on it, he was met with A burning Sensation that nearly took the skin off his fingers, the pillar cracked to nothing

" _ **Wrong! Try again!"**_ Zanka no Tachi bellowed Ichigo sighed trying to cool his hand to find the heat was lasting even cooled He sighed and thought

'Okay there has to be a pattern of the pillars, il get a birds eye View at the placement' Ichigo jumped up high looking at the placement of the pillars, he could see the pattern of a flame much to Zanka's amusement

'Wait Zanka no tachi is an old blade so there's a hidden meaning so... ofcourse!' Ichigo placed his hand near a pillar feeling the heat noticing it felt colder than the last, he went over to another and tested the heat of another noticing it was warmer

'Okay so its a game of hot and cold!' Ichigo looked to Zanka who nodded an agreement ichigo went along testing all til he noticed a Really hot pillar, so hot by testing the heat how he had the others he found any hairs on his arm or hand was burned away.

"That's Ryujin Jakka" he shouted out noticing it was the middle pillar of the bottom of the flame "Of course the heart of the Inferno!" Ichigo placed his hand on the pillar to find it burning his hand so much his fingers set alight

"AAAAGH" Ichigo bellowed in pain holding the pillar till it erupted destroying the other pillars and Soaking Ichigo's entire body in that heat in Ichigo's hand was a Katana Blade

" _ **Well done Ichigo as expected of you! Well done! To find the True blade you must feel the entirety of Ryujin Jakka's flames running through your body as if standing in the inferno of Ryujin Jakka!"**_ Zanka no Tachi clapped loudly congratulating Ichigo

" _ **Task 2 :The Forge!"**_ Zanka no Tachi Raises his arm in front of Ichigo was a large Anvil about his height sideways, along it was the Kanji for Heaven天, Man 男, and Earth 地 on the Anvil was a hammer with an orange dragon Decorated onto it, the Dragon looked as to be glowing Orange as if freshly brought out of a forge, Beside Ichigo was a Furnace made from Brimstone as Hellfire Blue Flames danced freely within, Ichigo took up the hammer getting used to the heft of it, Ichigo then Undone his Shikashou top letting it hang freely along with his Haori

" _ **Task 2 Inquires that that blade in your hand is incomplete, You must forge it with its own flame to give it its Power!"**_ Zanka no Tachi crossed his arms and watched as Ichigo took the blade first heating it in the Hellfire, Ichigo watched as the Blade Gradually Glew Blue Taking that heated blade into his hand He began Consolidating the blade hitting the metal of the blade with force, in the corner of his eyes he noticed Zanka no Tachi wince

" _ **No Ichigo WRONG! You must put your entire heart into forging the blade, as those heavy hits slowly harm the blade, I even felt the Brunt of that Hammer swing!"**_ Zanka looked Furious As Yamamoto looked on with a look of reminiscence Ichigo nodded to Zanka Tapping lightly on the blade Switching sides now and then

"I think I've got the hand of it Zanka now, Thank you" Zanka smiled at Ichigo, Proud of his work he looked over the blade to find it ready, Ichigo slid his palm over the blade to find it Cut cleanly through skin with no effort.

" _ **Well done Ichigo! You are doing really good! Now... Task 3 : Strengthening by the Otherworlds Fury!**_ With a Click of Zanka's fingers, the anvil faded along with the furnace, in its place was a large table with A glowing gold Substance on it, Ichigo poked it finding it Boiling to the touch but had the Consistency of Clay.

" _ **This is What we call Jigoku no Suna**_ (Hell sand) ** _You are to now strengthen the blade by with your own hands, spreading it along the blade, then Burning it off in molten lava"_** Ichigo nodded Taking a handful he Winced in pain of the heat he slowly covered the blade in the Clay Substance, Behind him was a large basin of reddish lava, Ichigo sighed as He picked up the blade, He clenched his hands and teeth as he dunked his hands and the blade in the magma.

"AAAAAGH!" This cause Ryjin's bright red eyes to widen in shock Yamamoto was shocked beyond belief of the child's Determination

Ichigo lifted the blade out as it once again Glew a Pale Orange, Holding the blade he strode over to Zanka.

" _ **Ichigo you didn't need to put your hands in with the blade, but it seems Doing so the blade has gained access power, I guess it gained your ideal to sacrifice everything, anyway onto more pressing matters, congrats, Task 3 complete are you ready for task 4?**_ Ichigo nodded

" _ **Okay, then Task 4:Handling the blade without a grip, You are to take that blade without a hande and cut down one of those cherry blossom trees, then shape the handle by cutting it into shape!"**_ Zanka bellowed pointing to the trees Ichigo Shunpo'd over finding an old looking tree Ichigo swung the handle-less blade into the tree cutting it half way through it in a swing

'Perfect' Ichigo thought to himself as he cut the other half as the tree fell, Ichigo stood in front of the falling tree holding the blade with both hands he swung through the middle cutting directly through, he found the densest piece of wood and shaped it into a handle by carving it with the blade, Ichigo then attached it to the blade's tang Burning a perfect fit for it.

" _ **Perfect Ichigo! Okay, task 4.5 A fitting form"**_ Infront of Ichigo was another table covered in Blade fittings and Tsuba's aswell as purple binding for the handle and a Sheath **_"I'm pretty sure I don't have to explain this Ichigo after this meet Yamamoto on the Field!"_** Ichigo nodded Putting together the right bindings and Tsuba for the katana, he finishes the look of the blade matching it perfectly to Yamamoto's, after so He put the blade into his sheath and walked over to face Yamamoto.

" _ **Okay and finally Task 5 : Activating my Bankai"**_ Ichigo and Yamamoto both held onto their Ryujin Jakka's drawing them before shouting together...

"BANKAI! ZANKA NO TACHI!" flames bellowed around them both but there was a Major difference, Ichigo's flames was Blue and slightly hotter than Yamamoto's, Ichigo's clothes had changed too, His haori was wisping Blue embers yet not burning them away, on his hands and shoulders was some Samurai Handguards and armguards, instead of their normal material they looked to be Black Dragonscales with a golden metal Trim

"Zanka no Tachi : Kuro ribaso (Black rebirth)" Yamamoto looked on in wonder and amazement

"So Ichigo It seems what you did Strengthened Zanka no Tachi Changing him for you I'm very proud boy and at least I know I have a Successor for head captain when I have to leave my post" Ichigo was shocked but smiled to him

"It will be my honor Yama-Ji Though the way you've been you almost seem like a Grandfather to me so thanks, Yama-ojiisan" Yamamoto smirked before removing his Bankai as Ichigo followed suit

"Now If my energy sensing is correct A Soifon is waiting upstairs for us shall we?" Ichigo nodded as he followed Yamamoto picking up Zangetsu and Kyoka placing them in their places he came to Yamamoto's office standing beside his desk as Soifon entered

Soifon was met with the smell of ashes, fresh sweat, and Burns, tell tale sign of Ryujin jakka to her, she noticed Ichigo's Ryujin jakka, before losing her cool she looked to Ichigo.

"Captain Kurosaki ive decided the punishment for Omaeda he shall"... Ichigo looked on in anticipation as yamamoto smirked, A evil smile adorned Soifon's face.

"BOTH!"

* * *

BAM! so Omaeda will both be serving and paying back his meals AND fighting Deus! sorry but I had a few ideas mainly a last ditch effort by Oomaeda namely his Bankai

Reviews! Such Guest many Reviews Wow

Guest: Well upon a glance I could easily see (I love your story) the rest im not so sure

Guest:Your wish is granted! For BOTH!

Guest: Right Aizen's Bankai is a tricky one where you make sense his Bankai could be fake but what you said could be his cannon Bankai However for this story his Bankai is different the only way i can explain his Bankai is with a Quote from a show if you've ever seen the show mythbusters there's a Quote in the starting intro bit by Adam savage it goes "I Refuse your Reality and Substitute my own" that's all I can spoil of Kyoka Suigetsu's bankai

Guest:Yup I've changed it, it fits much more

Guest: I got a way of making it work where the humility will ensure when Ichigo asks Urahara for some cameras and no doubt SWA is gonna be ALL over that!

Tomaslavsen : My thought too I hate when people just shove the fact they are rich into people's face and expect for them to bow before them :/

Amazinglion29 : I'm glad you love the story The whole reason why I write is to give others something to read and enjoy where my writing can be worked on IK I'm glad it lifts your spirits and that you enjoy it so much its reviews like this that actually get me working faster! :D I hope this chapter lives up to your Hype :)


	23. Chapter 22

Deus here Trying to type with hurting fingers :P EXTRA LONG CHAPTER :D YAAAY (sugar)

Alrighty you guys really got into the voting sooo another vote up by the review section, this time, it will be based on what gets the most votes in the reviews :D

Enjoy guys :3

Second chance of redemption: Maid of Wolve-ines (sorry)

-2nd division-

"Captain I really dont like this" stated a Black maid dress clad Omaeda It took a while but They finally found one big enough For Omaeda, Even still getting it in XXL it still seemed too tight and The sight was Repulsive seeing thick chunky legs the size of logs snugly fit into frilly kneesocks

"I know Omaeda and Quite frankly I dont care ,You put the name of the Division at risk and its credibility, but What have we learned" Soifon would be inwardly Smirking if she was far enough to see it only from a Distance, upclose It was Pure nightmare fuel

"Uh...To never Act like that to women?" Soifon nodded "what else?" she pressed on a slight smirk, Omaeda slowly thought, trying to figure out what else, it dawned on him "To not take my nobility as an all free pass card?" Soifon nodded "what else?" she droned on again, Omaeda thought for a while looking at Soifon, he shrugged his shoulders

Soifon gained a pulsing vein throbbing in her forehead "YOU MORON" Soifon then took a running start nailing Omaeda in the balls, A shrill Squeal sounded from Omaeda "What was that for captain!?"

"Idiot do you think I didnt hear you from outside, How DARE you insult a captain, Kurosaki may be a new captain, but without him do you know where we would all be?" Omaeda stood up shakily and shook his head Soifon instantly went for a second Kick Flooring Omaeda

"Without Kurosaki, we would all be dead, you heared him, He came from a future where EVERYONE, died, yet he risked everything to stop that monster after everyone he loved had died" Omaeda looked at his captain puzzlingly

"Why do you care about him, why are you Defending him?" Soifon looked away with a slight blush before noticing and regained her cool

"Because Omaeda, He saved everyone in the Soul society, even the head captain, and Yoruichi-sama, now if you need me I'l be in my office, you better get ready for your fight "Maid" with that Soifon stormed off into her office.

-Soifon's office-

Soifon sighed sitting at her desk, she put her head into her palms

"Why do you care about him, why are you defending him?" those words played within her mind countlessly, but stopped, as soon as she smacked her fist against the table.

"Why did I defend him, he is nothing to me, so why, and what was up with that blush, I dont understand WHY!" A breeze entered her room she sighed.

"Orihime I'm going to need you to get out the way, Go heal the old man, he needs it more than me" She remembered that line he said to that healer, looking directly at the girl with a look of trust and determination, A blush rose to Soifon's cheeks again,

"This blush, what is it with him, maybe..." Her eyes widened in shock and realization, before sombering "maybe I am starting to get a crush on the boy".

Soifon raised her head to meet black and gold, well rather the fur and eyes of a feline.

"KYAAAA" Soifon jumped from her seat hanging and perching on the top of it like a cat.

"Yoruichi-sama! How much did you hear?" The feline smirked a playful smirk and Turned back into her human clothed form

"Oh I got here as soon as you smacked your desk, you shouldnt take things out on my old desk Soifon, for it didnt do anything to you..." Yoruichi kept her playful smirk, it sorta resembled a cat playing and toying with a cornered Field mouse

"Sooooo~" Her voice sultry "Did I hear, somebody, might have a crush on somebody? A boy prehaps?" Soifon was fully red in the face mimicking that of the colour of a ripe strawberry ironicly.

"So who's the boy, huh?" Yoruichi pressed her playful smirk plastered on wide "could it be Toshiro? Or maybe Omaeda, I hope not considering his current outfit, hmm Could be Ukitake, but he would be way too old for you" Yoruichi's smirk widened more resembling that of a certain purple haired feline from Alice in wonderland.

"maybe it's Ichigo!" Soifon's Blush instinctively went into maximum overdrive, yoruichi laughed out loud at the reaction, confirming the suspition

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon proceeded to hide within her haori

"Oh~ the Bee and the strawberry, such a match, the bee will collect his "nectar" to add to her honey supply"Soifon watched yoruichi waggle her eyebrows suggestively, Soifon had had enough at that with the obvious Nosebleed from pure fantasies, the only thing Soifon was capable of was a quick shout.

"B..BAKA" Yoruichi laughed, but sombered up and waited for her to be done, she calmed down significantly, yoruichi snaked round and hugged soifon in an almost motherly embrace.

"Soifon its okay, if you have a Crush on the young captain, since your not alone, I can name ten people who have a crush on him already, and four who are tying to get in his good books to be with him Rangiku,Isane,Nanao,You,Kiyone,Hiyori,Lisa,Unohana,Even Momo and Ichigo's own sister have been mumbling things about how hot the guy is, however, the only four Who is trying to do something about it Is Orihime,Rukia,Byakuya and ofcourse Myself". Soifon was shocked to hear all the people with a crush on the boy, even more so that Yoruichi was after him

"Help me Yoruichi-sama what do I do?" Yoruichi smirked full of Mischief

"Simple, ask him on a date" Soifon steeled her eyes and nodded, but stopped feeling all the reatsu in one place, both women smirked.

"I guess its time for Omaeda's fight" they both said simultaneously

-Shinigami Arena-

There stood over Ten-Thousand Shinigami in the arena, However, it was ordered, higher seats for Captains, one in the middle for the Captain commander, and lower seats for lieutenants and 3rd through 5th seat's, yamamoto stood from his seat as everyone had gathered, He banged his cane against the ground

"Shinigami, we are here to see a battle between two Lieutenants, please give a round of applause for DEUS OF SQUAD 15!" Cheers was heard widely as Deus wandered into the arena with his arms crossed, a scream was heared coming from the 3rd seat isle Deus looked over to see Yugana Clapping and screaming, he just simply smirked.

"And the other challenger MARECHIO OMAEDA FROM SQUAD 2" Silence was heared seeing Omaeda in a Maid outfit, all of a sudden massive laughter erupted and Strangely Photo's, Omaeda felt so Embarrased that he wanted to run, but he wanted to prove he was Stronger than other Lieutenants, what better person to start with than Squad 15's

"So, fatass, was it worth trying to grope that woman? Was it worth your Arrogance and Noble "pride" Deus drawled on smirking "Because that looks both embarrassing and funny as fuck!"

Omaeda was fuming from embarrasing and having his pride trampled on by a peasant "Listen to me Peasant, after this is all done, I send you crawling back to your captain!"

Yamamoto slammed his cane Down shouting "BEGIN!"

Omaeda charged at Deu,s where as Deus simply put his hands to his side and waited, Omaeda screamed a Warcry as he tried slicing at Deus, where as Deus simply ducked under each swing, punching omaeda once knocking him back slightly.

"Draw your sword, I wont be looked down on!" Omaeda screamed in rage trying to slice Deus missing each swing

"Il use my sword when you Activate Shikai okay" Omaeda saw deus's large smirk Omaeda held his Zanpakuto out "CRUSH GEGETSUBURI" Omaeda held his giant ball and chain whipping it at Deu,s where Deus Simply drew Sora Kotsu Okami (Solar bone wolf) batting away the ball before it hit him

Omaeda Rushed Deus, where Deus simply held out his foot tripping omaeda giving the croud a show of the Pink frilly panties under the Dress, Several loud protests of Disgust sounded out, where the captains noticed a curious sight of a Fully white version of Ichigo with a serving cart full of small bottles in the lower stands, shouting out a selling motto,

" _ **EYE BLEACH, GET YOUR EYE BLEACH, KAMI FUCKING KNOWS YOUL NEED IT!"**_

Ichigo smirked seeing the Huge wad of Kan on the Cart, inwardly thanking Shiro for his work watching in amusement as he noticed Shinigami with now red eyes.

Several shouts was heared Ichigo recognised a few

"MERCIFUL KAMI, THAT IS THE MOST UGLY THING IVE SEEN" shouted a new traumatized Yumichika Ikakku next to him nodded

"I know! And I once acidentally walked in on Zaraki changing"Said Ikkaku

"THIS IS GONNA DO SO WELL FOR BLACKMAIL MATERIAL!" shouted Rangiku as she took pictures using a camera

Byakuya simply went on to cover Orihime, Yaguna and Rukia's eyes with the petals from Senbonzakura with a distasteful look on her face.

Omaeda Stood up Furious "MY PRIDE AND DIGNITY IS GONE, For this you will pay! Nobody has ever saw this and I Intended it to stay that way, but you have pushed me Peasant"Omaeda held out Gegetsuburi with a face of pure anger

"BANKAI GEGETSUBURI : YAMA NO KEN" (Fist of the mountain) Omaeda's body had changed, no longer was he wearing the maid outfit he was covered head to toe in armor made from stone, however on his hands was Two massive Gauntlets with steel spikes all over them.

Omaeda smacked the ground causing a slight Earthquake as Stone spikes rushed in a wave towards Deus, Deus got hit by a few cutting his shirt and hakama after so Deus smirked

"You really shouldnt have done that, its time to end this!"Deus pointed his sword out and Skyward "Howl out Loud Sōrā-kotsu ōkami!" Deus's katana Changed to his normal shikai he Fought Ichigo with

"Seeya Omaeda, have a good dream, and enjoy work later" Deus breathed in, in a dash of Shunpo Deus's blade cut Omaeda's armor, speeding past him Deus then rotated his blade above him in a sunrise to then sheathing, it as soon as it was sheathed Many cuts sliced into omaeda, cutting up the Stone armor to nothingness, with that Deus chopped Omaeda in the back of the head knocking him out "Sōrā sen katto" (Solar Thousand cut)

The croud cheered out, they dispersed as Yamamoto shouted out "THE WINNER IS DEUS of SQUAD 15"

-later with Ichigo and Soifon-

"That was a really good fight huh Soifon?" Soifon nodded trying to get rid of the image of the pink panties.

"I never knew he had Bankai, hopefully, it has the same thing as normal with his Shikai. with how many times it breaks otherwise a more useless lieutenant Is what I have" Ichigo nodded hoping for the same, but was broken out of the thought by Soifon's cough

"uh Ichigo I was wondering..." Ichigo looked at her expectantly noticing her heavy blush, she breathed out and shouted

"Ichigo! Can I have a Date with you?" Ichigo looked on with a tiny blush but noticed the girl's heavy blush and smiled, placing his hand on her head he smiled wide to her.

"sure, I'l pick you up a bit later, okay?" Soifon nodded dumbly, her mind was a mess of screaming and 'oh my kami he said YES!'

-Later at squad 2-

Ichigo smiled seeing Soifon all prettied up in a formal yellow and black Kimono featuring Daisy's and bees.

"ready?" Soifon nodded as she walked beside him Soifon, noticed the huge crouds in the rukon district with her being her height she had only one thing she could do...

Ichigo looked down to notice a small hand in his own, it being connected to soifon with a blush, noticing the Questioning look soifon was babbling before calming herself down

"Uh I Didnt wanna get lost in the croud I didnt want to do any advances or anything" Ichigo's mind was fried, because of that, and three of his Zanpakuto spirits, in his mind he saw shiro behind a table with a conductors stick

" _ **EVERYBODY SING IT NOW"**_ with that Shiro, zangetsu and kyoka began singing out something rather true, yet, humorus

" _ **Oh Shes a Tsun, shes a tsun, shes a tsun, shes a tsun"Shiro sung out mockingly**_

" _The Bee's a Tsun, shes a tsun, shes a tsun, Shes a Tsun"Zangetsu sung out Quickly_

" _Shes a Tsuuuun"Kyoka sung out Loud_

Ichigo was getting Pretty red, but Ichigo blocked them out, within no time they got to the restaurant, going to the same table as Ichigo went with Orihime the silence was deafening, till a black blur spun out of the kitchen, there was Omaeda spinning towards the table in his Maids outfit.

"Hello~ What can I get yo-" Omaeda paled as he noticed the far off look of his captain and the captain of squand 15

"evening captains, what can I get you?" he straightened out the first to recover was Ichigo who burst out laughing the next was Soifon who joined him, after a good laugh at Omaeda's lack of Dignity he ordered the same as before, where Soifon ordered the same tea, but with a piece of fish and a small bowl of rice.

-Later after their meal-

Soifon smiled to Ichigo "I really enjoyed myself thank you!" Ichigo nodded in agreement, they both walked hand in hand together before making it to the 2nd division doors.

"Il see you sometime Soifon okay?" Soifon nodded as ichigo walked away Soifon called back

Ichigo stopped and looked at Soifon, turning around he found soifon jumping at him laying a soft kiss on his lips, the kiss followed through for more til ichigo enjoyed it, adding tounge into the kiss, they both parted the kiss with a smile.

"See you Ichigo" Ichigo nodded "you too Soifon"

* * *

AHHH SO CUTE! *coughs* anyway.. Here is the Question : What Zanpakuto should Ichigo Aquire next? it can be any add it at the end of your review.

So (Guest) Pretty much! bang on correct! except with remaking it sent him back in the past but the added power of Shun Shun rikka added a few changes Hance Parallel universe though im Surprised nobody is asking How is there Two sets of Shun shun rikka in the same universe and(spoiler) how is there two more Hogyoku's Ichigo hasn't found yet

Guest : Id suggest making accounts that way it would be easier for me to see between different guests :/ but id love you as a Beta but im thinking of holding off on the beta til MUUCH later

Guest: a few of those I will be adding plus more when something happens after the Arrancar arc *cough* Cross-dimensional *cough*

Guest: BAM done and done

theWolf87: Glad you enjoyed it don't worry there will be more Bankai tests each Bankai test will be different depending on the zanpakuto Eg Haineko's test will be a shopping spree that Ichigo has to take all the girls in the SWA on and pay for it

Amazinglion29: :P I'm glad your smiling like that and yeah as I said before there will be more Bankai tests and dedication will change the Bankai for Ichigo Eg Haineko during the shopping spree Ichigo must carry ALL the bags to show dedication and unlock more power for the Bankai


	24. Chapter 23

Heya Deus here with the Second to last part of the soul eater arc Ichigo will not fight asura yet as Maka and everyone isn't to that point yet Lord death will ask for Ichigo personally to help in the fight but the Arrancar arc next :)

Ichigo will get a new zanpakuto this chapter but it's not who you think and don't worry this doesn't include the question but we have a winner for it the next cannon zanpakuto Ichigo will gain is Hyorinmaru

Warning: Death and destruction ahead the Squeamish may wanna you know look away or carry on to the next

cya guys :P

* * *

Second chance of redemption : Tragic Blade? A new Zanpakuto?

"Zanka no Tachi!" Ichigo stood at the epicentre of a raging inferno of blue flames the flames dancing off his Black Dragonscale Samurai armguards and wristguards.

"woman what is your name?" Ichigo asked in respect the woman sneered her eyes widened by the blue flames dancing across his body and blade

"My name is medusa" Ichigo smirked "Hah top notch guess I guess well medusa lets see how your sins run deep" Ichigo prepared Zanka no Tachi as he rushed after Medusa, Medusa, however, summoned her large snake familiar

"Snake snake Cobra cobra" Medusa sent the Huge snake directly at Ichigo where Ichigo simply batted it away with Zanka

"Gotta try harder than that Medusa! Your crimes in the past sanction you for death by my blade!"Medusa's eyes widened

"Vector arrow" A black arrow skimmed across the floor moving much like a snake closing from the kill that was til Ichigo jumped out of the way slicing the arrow in two

"What now medusa is that it!" Medusa was furious in her rage she shouted to Ichigo

"I will kill you Shinigami! After that, your soul will be mine! And it starts with this! Try to dodge it!"Medusa waved her arms around coiling them like a snake

"Snake snake Cobra cobra! Vector storm!" Thousands of Vector arrows charged towards Ichigo a few stabbing through him the rest he nimbly dodged Ichigo spit out a little blood and smirked

"Okay, that Caught me by surprise..."

-With Crona, Maka and black star-

Crona looked onto her new friend in worry where they looked over to Maka and black star with Blushes on their faces

"Dear shinigami-sama he is strong!" Maka shouted with a blush on her face.

"I really wanna surpass god but that is something I'l never surpass" from the reflection of Blackstar's demon weapon you could see Tsubaki with a huge blush

"This is a true Shinigami a true god of death"

Crona looked on with a gasp to see a small snake behind ichigo.

-with ichigo and medusa-

"Hehe You've lost shinigami" Ichigo was confused

"How have I lost medusa im not even using Zanka to his highest ability" Medusa simply put her hand to her mouth and chuckled

"It's simple Shinigami Vector fang!" Ichigo was on guard but sensed nothing coming all of a sudden He felt crona behind him and heard their scream

"AAAHHH" the snake as attatched to their arm biting it "CRONA" Maka shouted out

Medusa was angry that was the only time she could use that move

"YOU INSOLENT CHILD! Youve ruined everything that was an instant kill to any being the venom would have killed your shinigami friend" Ichigo stabbed Zanka no tachi into the ground as he went to grab crona before they fell

"CRONA come on stay with me you're gonna live!" Crona shook her head with a smile

"No ichigo im done for please go on and protect the others for me" tears formed at ichigo's face it was like watching his friends die in the past all over

the thought was stopped abruptly with a pair of lips on Ichigo's Ichigo looked down to see crona kissing him after the kiss she flopped to the ground unable to hold her own weight

"Ichigo I Love you" her eyes closed with a smile as she went limp

"Crona? Crona? Crona!" Ichigo tightened his sences as he picked crona up and shunpo'd away to a safe place

" _ **King I'm sorry she may be dead but we need to avenge her I know you wasnt going to kill Medusa but now I think you're going to have to-"**_ Shiro was stopped by old man Zangetsu

" _Ichigo there is a way to save her you need a witch soul and to feed her dwindling life essence the witch soul then we will have to do something drastic"_ Ichigo nodded but heard medusa's laugh

"Pity really she managed to love somebody as her mother I won't agre-" Medusa found a hand on her face dragging her head across the ground Medusa looked up to see Ichigo with the whites in his eyes gone black and Red eyes

" _ **Medusa**_ " Ichigo's voice Echo'd as a white mask began to overcome his face

" _ **Medusa**_ " The mask had finished looking human with two large horns on the sides

" _ **Medusa"**_ the Black lines appeared on his face and began to glow red Medusa felt her sins crawling on her back

" _ **MEDUSA!"**_ Ichigo charged off picking up Zanka no Tachi his long orange hair turning into Raging blue flames the black dragonscale armguards imploded becoming massive bone paldrons and gauntlets

" _ **Medusa I was going to let you live I was Toying with you but I now see the orror of my ways I shouldnt toy with my prey"**_ Ichigo held up Zanka no tachi and shunpo'd directly over to medusa

" _ **Maka, blackstar ,Soul ,Tsubaki"**_ Ichigo breathed out **_"Look away"_** they did so as soon as ichigo sensed them not looking he Roared out taking Zanka in his hands Cutting off medusa's right arm with a single swing

"AAAAGH" Medusa was scared now looking on with widened eyes "Y..You're a monster!" Ichigo chuckled

" _ **person who said that"**_ Ichigo cut off her left arm searing her with the flames of Zanka no tachi **_"Turned into a shower of blood, funny really you remind me of him"_**

Ichigo stabbed his blade Into Medusa She screamed out in pain and torment

"please...End it" Ichigo chuckled

" _ **End it? Do you think Crona wanted her life to be over? No, I won't end it I'll let you suffer as she did"**_ Ichigo smirked under his mask cutting through half of Medusa's torso

" _ **Tell me Medusa do you have any regrets?"**_ Medusa nodded

" _ **What are they?"**_ Medusa looked at Ichigo "g..Giving birth to Crona if she wasn't here you would have been dead

Ichigo grabbed her by the jaw and smashed her face into the ground with all his power breaking her jaw

" _ **And everything you say just pisses me off more, Of course, you wouldn't feel bad about killing her"**_ Ichigo pulled her up stabbing Zanka through her chest again

" _ **You're boring me medusa... Time for you to die"**_ Ichigo charged up his spirital power letting lose all flames he could

" _ **Goodbye Medusa,**_ ** _ **Kaen no hyaku man jigoku no**_** _ **"**_ Medusa screamed as she felt the flames of hell Burning her from inside ou,t Charring her from the inside, Ichigo then tore her witch soul out and threw her up into the air and clicked his fingers, a Giant gate with two skeletons with bandages over their eyes appeared next to Medusa , then the gate opened and a massive blade Skewered Medusa as she is pulled into the gates of hell.

"Ichigo noticed the gates shut he dematerialized his mask and deactivated Zanka no tachi as he walked over to crona

 _ **'**_ okay, guys how do we save her?' Ichigo noticed his zanpakuto spirits thinking old man zangetsu then spoke

" _place the soul iside her then Stab her heart with Zangtsu that won't make her into a shinigami but will do something else"_

Ichigo nodded to himself placing the witch soul inside her he could feel it combine with Ragnarok after then he stabbed his White Zangetsu through her heart A Bright purple light appeared there stood Crona in her normal clothing as a spirit she had wings made from blackened blood

" _Ichigo? Im, Im alive and why can I see a person beside you?"_ Ichigo looked to his side to see old man Zangetsu standing there he smiled to crona kneeling to her height

" _Crona im sorry to say your not alive your not dead either but id like for you to do me a favor can you think of the look of your blade Ragnarok and try and summon him?"_

Crona nodded and did just that she felt a little weird at first but noticed She looked Different she now looked like an ordinary katana

" _I..im a sword why am I a sword mister_?"Ichigo was confused too Zangetsu then looked to Ichigo

" _Go ahead ichigo Pick her up"_ Ichigo nodded and picked up the now katana version of crona the blade glew as a Sheath appeared at his side

" _Ichigo where am I...I see a white version of you the man I just saw a girl in a green dress and a giant dragon im standing on the side of a building I dont know how to deal with this"_ she curled up into a ball she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up to see the girl in the dress

" _Hello im Kyoka Suigetsu you must be crona I can explain things to you and Ichigo your no longer alive nor are you dead crona the witch soul and Zangetsu's power changed you into one of us"_ Ichigo's eyes widened

"Dont tell me...Shes?" Kyoka chuckled

" _yes, Ichigo...Crona is now a Zanpakuto"_

* * *

WOO so yeah Crona is now a zanpakuto and will stay with ichigo forever i dont think Crona would have liked to stay behind when ichigo goes back so what better way than turn her into a Zanpakuto and yes im aware i said They when referring to Crona I was adding suspense on what her gender was :P

Reviews :D

Antenisis- Im glad you like it man :D

guest- well it will be Ice but won't be Rukia I have decided Rukia might be back in the harem if Ichigo can change her to less bossy and more Tsun

Spider-man999- Long time no see man, the votes were mainly hyorinmaru so yIchigo'so's next cannon zanpakuto will be Hyorin

Guest-Same though he is currently saving his captain's life in the manga so props to the fat bastard :P

Anonymous424715-Soon my friend soon

mr Mercury- thanks for that :) well yup Ichigos will be hyorin but I have a plan for Nozerashi *cough* Yachiru *cough*

Amazinglion29-Yup :D I really enjoyed the whole mass with omaeda thing however the Shiro thing with him peddling Eye bleach was a must :P I have a plan for Nejibana but Hyorin is the next Zanpakuto :P and byakuya will be in the harem Sooo Senbon is a confirmed zanpakuto ichigo will get once i figure its element

Guest-Nah it worked on multiverse theory nothing like that for a slight change a new history is created the only reason theres multiple versions of things is a mystery but ask you this Kyuu isn't Ichigo she's just another daughter Masaki had so answer me this where is this universe's Ichigo?

Beautiful-liar13 - Yup the date took a while to figure out but Ichigo really got her out of her shell huh :3


	25. Chapter 24

Deus here :) Woo Long chapter I had no work and thought Fuck it lol

aight a guestion in the end for theory crafters but feel free to guess :)

this is the end of the Soul eater arc for a bit ichigo will return to DWMA when maka and Black star is strong enough to help him with the kishin :3 cant have ichigo too op otherwise the other universes wont grow

This chapter includes Crona's Release pretty early in the chapter Enjoy

bye for now!

* * *

Second chance at redemption : Goodbye dwma - Hello sand

Maka was shocked watching Ichigo, he stabbed Crona's dead body, on her guard she walks towards Ichigo.

"Ichigo, what did you do to crona?"Ichigo turned to see a scared Maka and a scared Black star, Sighing he turned around showing Maka and black star the Katana of Crona.

"Maka, Crona was dying, there was only one way to save her, to turn her into a weapon of mine, to turn her into what your lord death wanted to do, Crona isnt a death scythe and death scythes arent their final form, the final form is A zanpakuto, give a Weapon that has a witch soul, a witch soul, it turns into a zanpakuto I can prove it to you maka would you like that?" Maka nodded Quickly Ichigo breathes out

"Crona are you ready? im going to release your blade if that's okay?"Ichigo felt Crona's nod Ichigo held the katana in both hands and charged his reiatsu

"Unleash Ragnarok! Crona" Black reiatsu whipped around Ichigo's body, transforming his sword into a large black claymore with two gray belts covering the blade the guard was the same belt with four spikes jutting out in a star shape, on the blade a non toothed smile appeared.

Ichigo stabbed the blade into the ground noting that Ragnarok was now as tall and as thick as his body

Maka looked on with a dropped jaw "Holy hell, how will you even swing that thing!" Ichigo pulled Crona out of the blade

"Maka...Crona is not a thing, remember that please" Maka's eyes widened with a blush she nodded and muttered an apology to Crona

' _Thats Okay Maka, I'm not sure what I am myself'_ Maka looked for Crona's voice to see the lips on the blade moving

All of a sudden, a large Mirror appeared infront of them with Death and spirit walking out.

"Ah~ Ichigo how are you?"Death then looks at the blade stabbed into the ground and puts a finger on the bottom of his mask "I see, Im sorry for your loss Ichigo but atleast she will be with you forever, I'm surprised though, being able to turn a Demon sword into a Zanpakuto, how very strong you are~" Death clapped his hands together

"I see theres no damage to the school, How was your fight with medusa? and where is she?"Ichigo sighed out, reverting Crona back into a Katana, putting her back into her lilac purple sheath.

"I sent her to hell, you wont have to bother with her again" Death Smirked under his mask but on the outside his mask's eyes contorted into a delighted look.

"Well your time here has come to an end Ichigo, you are needed back at the Seiretei, something about a mission into Hueco mundo, but dont worry, I will be asking Yamamoto to send you to help with the Kishin should he ever return" Ichigo nodded looking back he notices maka with a sad look on her face Ichigo sighed and walked over to her pulling her close into a hug.

"Dont be sad maka, you too black star, il be back to see you one day okay?"Maka looked up to see herself flush against Ichigo, with a massave blush on her face she began babbling.

"Uh..Uh yeah S..Sure Ichigo il see you t..then" Ichigo looks down to Maka with a smirk kissing her forehead ignoring the screams of anger coming from the red haired Death scythe, after so he opened a Garganta, stepping back into the Seiretei

"Ah home sweet Ho-HUK" Ichigo found himself tackled to the ground with a certain little bee rubbing her cheek on his chest

"Ichigo! I missed you!" Ichigo simply smiled towards his little bee kissing her on the cheek, Orihime however notices and Tackles into Ichigo aswell stroking her cheek on his chest.

"Jeez you two, its almost like a pet owner coming back after a 10 day buisness trip" The two blushed red, that blush became harder with the appearance of a sultry laugh belonging to one Yoruichi.

"Ohohoho Ichigo~ I didnt know you was trying for that kinda relationship, you naughty boy~ I can see it now The Strawberry harem" Ichigo was becoming more and more red only to see orihime and Soifon with a smirk.

"I don't mind sharing I~Chi~Go, they both parted the words to sound more sultry" Ichigo fell with a blooded nose muttering something about perverted cats, A dry cough stopped everything in place, Both women got off Ichigo and helped him to stand, there infront of them was Yamamoto

"Now Ichigo kurosaki, I will not judge your choices" he smirked widely to Ichigo "But you are needed to go out straight away" Much to the Whines of the present women, Yoruichi included

"My scouts have concluded, Humanoid hollows are spotted in Hueco mundo, you are to deal with them" Ichigo's ears perked at that "ah, those are the Arrancar, I have to go recruit the ones that can be recruited, then I will lead a troop of 5 people to Hueco mundo to deal with the others" Yamamoto nodded

"See that you do Ichigo" Ichigo now looked over to Soifon and Orihime noticing the sad looks, he smirked to them walking up to them he kissed Soifon deeply before stopping to Kiss Orihime, after so he walks past them opening a garganta, giving a two finger salute he jumps through as Soifon and Orihime look on with Fiery blushes.

-Hueco mundo-

'This is really beautiful Ichigo'Crona commented seeing the garganta for the first time he runs across the glowing blue path of the Garganta

"Im glad your liking this crona, you will love the Soul society when I get a chance to rest Il show you it all okay?" Crona smiled widely 'Ofcourse ichigo' Ichigo jumps through the ending finding himself in the ever familiar Dull brown sands of Hueco mundo He sighed bringing in the Nostalga.

"okay... This is a stealth mission so I need to boost myself to trancendience, Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu," Ichigo entered his bankai placing his swords at his side he Shunpo'd off into the distance.

'Wow Ichigo your really fast I guess she really had no chance against you' Crona noted Ichigo had a few questions about medusa

"Tell me Crona, you know how she worked, how would have that Vector fang killed me?"Crona gulped

'Well the vector fang is Medusa's one hit kill attack where a small snake is undetectable by anyone who hasnt seen it, the snake bites the target and unleashes "poison" into their body, she may have said poison, but it's really Close to a million small vector arrows, closing in on your internal organs, destroying them one by one from the inside' Ichigo's eyes widened in shock concidering that happened to crona, he couldn't imagine the pain she was in.

"im sorry crona, I couldnt protect you..." Crona stammered breaking ichigo out of his funk before it started.

'No no Ichigo don't worry I'm happy to have been useful to somebody, and I prefer being here with you, if you had left and I was there I would have gone into more depression, even with maka' Ichigo smiled to himself and Crona, she could feel that smile and smiled back, Crona looked out into the outer world to see a giant white castle.

'Ichigo what is that castle?' Ichigo noticed las noches closing in and smirked

"thats las noches where im going, I'm going to need you to be Quiet when I get close, I need to be stealthy, if im seen once til I get to her, my plan is out the window" Crona nodded

Ichigo made his way into las Noches, sticking to the natural shadows created from the building, quickly shunpo'ing to rafters above when seeing Arrancar patrol forces, He carried on going before he heared familiar voices.

"-Well, I dont see you thinking of any ideas Unicorn!" Another voice sounded that seemed familiar in the form of a laugh "well Titsy, I dont see your dumb brain thinking of anything either, or are you just that stupid you cant think of anything" Anothery voice soulded out sounding cute yet exotic "Well Mila and apache, thinking isnt your forte" Ichigo could hear growls.

"Shut up sung-sun!" they both shouted together, all of a sudden the door opened as a Bonde haired woman walked in, she sighed as she sat down on the bed nearby.

"Tough day mistress?" Sung-sun asked "yes Sung-sun it seems everyone is still in an uproar, Aizen was supposed to be here ages ago, yet Barrigan is proclaiming himself king due to Aizen betraying us" the girls gasped "But barrigan isnt the strongest anymore, that title goes to starrk, shouldn't he be king of Hueco Mundo?" the woman hummed "Technically, he should, but starrk isn't one for leadership, he prefers to sleep" a deafening silence came over all of them

"So whats our plan mistress, Barrigan wants to attack the Soul society, but we really couldnt care, im sure there are others in Hueco mundo who think the same" the woman hummed in agreement

"I can help you with that" the girls heard a deep male voice unfamiliar to them

the blonde woman rose

"Who are you, show yourself" Ichigo jumped down from the rafters

"Hey" he waved to them each of the girls unsurprisingly unsheathed their zanpakuto

"Shinigami! What are you doing here " said Mila-rose as she held up her zanpakuto, however, the busty woman with long blonde hair lowered her sword.

"Mistress?" the woman shushed her "shinigami, why are you here explain yourself, and how can you "help us?" Ichigo smirked under his mask

"alright, I can answer a few questions for you, shoot, I wont use hold my zanpakuto's to show I mean no harm" they all untensed

"Odd, a shinigami that wants to help hollows?" Ichigo just laughed softly

"Who said I was just a shinigami?" Ichigo pulled down on his mask covering his face with his hollow masks they all looked to the beasial mask in shock

"you're an odd one" the blonde haired woman said.

"thank you Halibel, you arent so bad yourself, before you ask how I knew your name, I'm going to answer some questions you have" Halibels eyes widened but then sobered

"One Aizen is dead, I killed him as you can feel my Reiatsu is untraceable, meaning its behond most peoples comprehension" Halibel nodded

"Two the Shinagami will not come here to attack you If you dont attack us we actually have a hollow unit for those who will join us" this surprised halibel

"As for barrigan, he will be calling you soon for a meeting thats already begun, I overheared it as I was coming in, I wish to attend this meeting with you, undercover ofcourse, if you can trust me, I can make your lives so much easier"Halibel was unsure but quickly nodded to confirm it

"Perfect, im glad to be working with you, I can assure your place in Soul society if you want"Haribel was unsure of what to say but noticed her fraccion nod she agreed upon seeing this.

"cool, let us talk while we go"

-Espada meeting-

Ichigo walked with haribel to the meeting slowly, trailing behind her Ichigo could hear the voice of an old man shouting, knowing instantly who it was.

"- And this is why we need to attack the soul society, to get more land, any that say no will be exiled from MY kingdom! "barrigan spoke in a commanding way

"But Barriagan, we dont have the strength to fight them." a tired voice said notifying it as Starrk.

"SILENCE, You may not have the strength, but I do, I'l age them to ashes!"Barrigan announced Arrogantly suddently the door to the room opened showing Halibel

"Ah halibel, what is your input on thi-" Halibel walked by to her seat closely followed by a shinigami

"HALIBEL, YOUR TRATORUS BITCH! SEIZE HER" Barrigan shouted, Nnotoria and Aarionero swung their swords at Halibel only to be blocked by a black katana Halibel looked to ichigo with a nod, ichigo could tell the small smile under her mask.

"This is Ichigo, captain of the 15th division, the man Who killed Aizen, and currently posseses Kyoka Suigetsu, however, he doesnt like to use her illusion techniques, Ichigo, floors yours"

Ichigo nodded thankful for Halibel explaining things, ichigo noticed a few differences with this universe with the espada, mainly noting that both Ulquiora and Grimmjow was female in this universe, blushing slightly at the open-ness of grimmjow's outfit.

"Alright, as you know from Halibel, im Ichigo, captain of the 15th let me tell you one thing, aizen was using you and was planning to kill you in the future, how do I know this? Im from the future, everyone dies the end, more on that later"Ichigo almost laughed at the comicly open eyes of the arrancar til he noticed arrancar no 10, instantly he ignored it.

"any questions?" Barrigan enraged slams his hands on the table

"ABSURD, I cannot feel any Reiatsu from you, how could you have beat Aizen" Ichigo chuckled "Its because my reiatsu is so high right now you cannot sense it"

Barriagan and nnotoria instantly called out bullshit

"Absurd, you say it as if your stronger than me!" Ichigo nodded

"thats correct, I can take down everyone in this room without breaking a sweat, and the easiest way to prove im from the future is simple" Ichigo looks to Ulquoria with a smirk mouthing the word 'Segunda etapa' Ulquiora's eyes shot open, before looking at barrigan and nodding

"he is from the future, not even Aizen, knew what he just told me" everyone's jaw dropped except halibel since he explained everything to her on the way.

"thats not why I'm here though." Explained Ichigo "Soul society wont attack you if you dont attack them, I am the captain of squad 15, the Squad that specializes in hollowed squadmates, I think you would be okay to join...even your Fraccions can come. Who's with me?

Within a seccond people went up, he looked to see Ulquiora stand up instantly along with Halibel, Grimmjow, and Starrk. to Ichigo's surprise as did Szayael, the rest however scoffed

"I cant believe your siding with Shinigami!" shouted Nnotoria Ichigo however chuckled and walked over to Nntoria

"What is it shinigami, say it before I kill you!" Ichigo however held up an hand and punched a hole directly through Nnotoria's chest

"that was for Nel" Ichigo walked away as the Arrancar that joined followed him

"Ichigo you know that Barrigan will not stop his assault on the soul society"ulquiora pointed out Ichigo however sighed in response.

* * *

Okay, that's the end of that Question time! this is a question referring to the choice of what ill be doing Try to get in my mind for once

Q. How did old man Zangetsu know about the Quincy war if Ichigo came back from the future before it happened.

Onto Reviews so many reviews!

Guest: good I'm glad you don't mind I was expecting a "RAAAH Y U TURN EVERYONE INTO WOMEN!11!1"

Guest: trust me Ive planned so far ahead it will go past the Quincy saga onto a fanmade saga named "Wrath of the old gods"

Guest: Hopefully I made her more dope by her release easily being bigger than clouds buster sword because lol why not as for Nejibana I have a plan to sort her out it involves two brains in a fish tank

Chimera629: Eh I dunno either really I guess it works on distance Medusa was always a decent distance by using vector arrows as for her insta-kill ability it's explained in this chapter how nobody would survive it.

^: Nah Masaki is used to it due to Isshin whereas his three sisters won't really mind in the long run to them Ichigo is "studying in a fancy doctorate college" where Kyuu knows the truth but she will get her Onii-chan time during the SAO saga

Guest: He hasn't met them yet nor will he Idk I might turn Eruka good ready for the Asura fight.

Guest: I'm trying to make an Alternate universe sorta shtick a what if don't worry Arrancars have come and Yuzu and Karin will gain powers.

Guest: why not eh add to the strawberry harem

Beautiful-liar13: Ik I cri but hey she's with Ichigo forever and will join the Zanpakuto harem glad you thought it was good

also ps (guest from below I'm guessing): Harribel is in the harem so is the Tres bestias so yes much smutty play with Sung-sun is happening.

guest:That multiverse theory is pretty decent and Bang on just think though one hogyoku can send him through the multiverse what could the other two do?

amazinglion29:thanks yeah I thought well she's fused with her weapon partner so why not enjoy her look even though its Ragnarok's normal form just huge

Spider-man999: right imma call it before it happened that's not Ichigo's Bankai Ichigo may have called out Bankai but it might not be just a combined version of both swords it looks too much like a Shikai to be a Bankai either that or Mr Hogyoku ex Machina will walk along and fuse the blades making it whole. telling ichigo "Yo Ichigo use your final getsuga tensho"

chimera629: True but Ichigo wouldn't flaunt it around Ichigo is shinigami-hollow and Quincy his grandfather is Ywach who is the son of the soul king yet he hasn't rubbed that in anyone's face


	26. Chapter 25

Heya guys Deus here with a brand new chapter!

So Ichigo has got some planning to do huh

on a side note Two people answered my Question and both got it Right and Wrong at the same time by adding too much to the fact of Old man Zangetsu is Ywach and asking an even more obvious question Seriously this is how I get my ideas guys XD

anywho enjoy the chapter il add the Question you should be asking yourself at the end to make it obvious to you with the Reviews

* * *

Second chance of redemption:Attack on Hueco

Ichigo was sitting in a meeting with Yamamoto and the other captains with his new "bodyguards"

"...So what your telling me Ichigo, is that these are pure hollows, but have gained humanity by breaking their masks" Yamamoto looked on lazily as some of the other captains were taking notes, Ichigo nodded pointing up to his new "bodyguards" those being Ulquiorra and Halibel now dressed in shinigami coloured clothes, but still in their style from Hueco Mundo.

"So why are you following Ichigo around like lost puppies?" Shunsui added slowly taking "notes" on a scroll he was, however, using the paper to cover his lecherous glares towards Halibel, Ulquiorra answered for Ichigo after gaining the nod of affirmation/

"I and Halibel are protecting Ichigo-sama from anything that may harm him so He can take his place as King of Hueco Mundo"Ulquiorra droned on in her smoky half bored monotone-esque tone "any other questions?"

Ichigo had noticed the obvious question from Kenpachi looking directly at him he stared half-lidded with a bored look simply stating "no", gaining a Bored look from Kenpachi where as Unohana had her question, Ichigo smiled to the ever eerily Cheerful healer she smiled back.

"Thank you for that smile Ichigo, Alright my question is really simple, who is that toddler in your arms?" Ichigo looked down to the sleeping form of a green clothed girl with markings on her face and a Skull shaped cap on her head, listening to her adorable snores, Ichigo could also sense the stares from Soifon and Orihime even Yoruichi, Directed towards Ichigo and Halibel.

"Ah this is Nel, she is Completely harmless, even if she was once the 3rd Espada, her mask was cut by a man named Nnotoria which reverted her to a child, il be asking of your 3rd seat to give me a hand in restoring her mask, the story of her's isn't that happy how I came across her.

-Flashback Hueco Mundo sands-

"Alright she should be around here" Ichigo walked with an army of Arrancar just to find a girl Ulquiorra scoffed however Halibel was interested in finding the old 3rd Espada, the sound of crying was heard

"Waaah~ Bawabawa!~" A childish slurred voice cried out.

"Nel-sama, you need to run!"The voice of an energetic male sounded out with the sounds of swords clashing.

"Yeah, nel-sama you need to run Dontcha know! We can take this guy down no problem!"The girl nodded with tears in her eyes running but looking back, she, however, ran into somebody, looking up she sees a man with Longish Orange hair with swords at his waist and on his back.

"Ah! Pwese, donth hurth nel!" She found the person didn't harm her but picked her up into a hug.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, neither will my Friends" Nel looked up to the man's kind smile and smiled back removing her tears.

"Who are you Misther?" the man groaned "Please don't call me mister, it makes me feel old, just call me Ichigo"

"Itsugo?" Ichigo gained a sense of nostalga from hearing her poorly butchered recognition of his name, he simply nodded but noticed her Eyes widen.

"Itsugo, can you help my Fthwends, they are fighting a bad man who attacked usth for no reasthon" Nel pointed over to the man fighting her two friends noticing his looks Ichigo's eyes hardened

-With pesche and dondochakka-

"man this Guy is tough dontcha know? Dondochakka said to Pesche while panting

"I know he is tough dondochakka, but our goal isn't defeating him we need to give Nel-sama enough time to vanish, even if it costs our lives" Peche looked onto his attacker with a steely look to see dondochakka with teardrops in his eyes

"Pesche, man, I'm gonna miss you and nel-sama dontch-AH! Dondochakka was bounced back with the force of an attack by the aggressor, his voice cutting through the air cool'y

"If your Quite done, I'd like to go after the Brat and bring her head to Nnitoria-sama along with the shinigami's who wounded his pride, now if you don't mind DIE!" the man Charged towards Dondochakka to meet the blackened blade of a shinigami

"well if it isn't Tesla, he still mad about the hole in his chest? Ichigo said while smirking with Nel cradled in one arm, Tesla smirked

"Ah the shinigami, and the brat, my lucky day, now if you would be so Kind to bow so I can present your heads to Nnitoria-sama" Ichigo smirked pushing him back as his blade went towards Nel parrying expertly the blade of Tesla before stabbing Zangetsu into his gut, Ichigo yawned

"You're not worth my effort Tesla... Grimmjow can you do me a favor?" Grimmjow nodded to Ichigo with a wide smile plastered on her face. Ichigo turned away walking past Grimmjow till he turned around.

"can you dispose of him for me?" Grimmjow's smirk got wider "Sure bossman, pacify or kill?" Ichigo looked over to the dead Bawabawa and then to Nel Ichigo looked into Grimmjow's eyes and Smirked "in pieces please, I want Nnotoria to receive the message"

within a second Grimmjow Pounced on Tesla with a bloodthirsty Grin and proceeded to slice him to pieces, starting with his hands and legs cutting his body in half with Pantera Grimmjow Decapitated Tesla taking Tesla's Zanpakuto Driving it into Tesla's skull.

Leaving the Gruesome scene noticing Nel slept through the Destruction of Tesla Ichigo went over to Peche and Dondochakka.

"Thanks for protecting nel-sama dontcha know, whats your name?" Ichigo smirked to the small yet chunky hollow

"my name is Ichigo, and don't worry, its in my nature, though id like to protect her further come with me to the Soul society and join my Squad" Looking to Pesche and Dondochakka with stars in there eyes, he smirked opening a Garganta to his division.

-Present day-

"And thats basically her story of how I found her" A few of the Lieutenants and Orihime was in tears hearing the story from Ichigo where as Yamamoto just bowed his head in respect.

"I see Well does your new Squad know the rules of the Sereitei?" Ichigo nodded to Yamamoto

"I have explained the basics to the Lieutenants where Deus is explaining to the lieutenants fraccion"Ulquiora and Halibel nodded to confirm his story.

-Meanwhile at the 15th-

"-alright and so If you get into any of the fights with the Shinigami, you are not to kill them since it would ruin the reputation of the Squad. you may Incapacitate them and drop them off at the fourth, any questions?" Deus ended off poking a stick at a chalkboard in front of Arrancars all sat in chairs Lilinette piped up.

"Yeah I gotta question, Why should we listen to ya you pasty blind bastard, Im clea-KYAAAA" Silence sounded as lillinete was hit by a beam of light coming from Deus's Zanpakuto as Starrk just sighed and Lay deeper into his beanbag cushion, Sweat drops was seen all over the class, at her desk Yugana was nearly in tears from laughing .

-Back at the meeting-

"I see, while I will not Question your lieutenant's teaching as I am more interested in why you said, lieutenants? "Yamamoto looked at Ichigo as everyone else was jotting down notes for later Ichigo, however, was prepared for this Question

"I meant lieutenants Yamamoto, each of my Lieutenants are strong enough to match most captains, so I divided my division into separate set's of Lieutenants and seated officers much like how the Soul society it goes as follows.

El capitán del cuerpo hueco(Captain of the hollow corps): Is Myself as head with Deus as my Lieutenant with Ulqiuiora and Yugana as joint 3rd seats

Subteniente del cuerpo hueco (Seccond Lieutenant of the hollow corps): Is Halibel here acting as head of this part with her Tres bestias this part Specializes in Defense of the Soul society.

En tercer teniente del Cuerpo Hueco(Third Lieutenant of the hollow corps): Is Starrk and his only Lieutenant being lilynette I cannot seperate these guys as it would literally be counter productive with starks high Spiritual pressure it makes him easily undetectable while in his Ressurecion so he will be my recon with lily.

Cuarta teniente del Cuerpo Hueco(Fourth Lieutenant of the hollow corps) This spot is for Nel when her mask is fixed She will be on overwatch around the Outer rukon keeping it more or less crime free with her two joint lieutenants

Quinto Teniente del Cuerpo Hueco(Fifth Lieutenant of the hollow corps)Is Grimmjow and her group of five with Ggio vega as lieutenant Basically they are the 11th division of the hollow corps the frontline fighters

and finally Sexto Teniente del Cuerpo Hueco (Sixth Lieutenant of the hollow corps) This is basically the R&D division of the Hollow corps lead by Szayael which will specialize in Hollow tech basically seeing if their Zanpakuto can Activate Shikai and Bankai as their first test

"Any questions?" Ichigo concluded his speech to see many captains and Lieutenants with jaws dropped holding scrolls almost to the floor dumbly they all shook their head before they heard something that shocked them more A chuckle blown into full on laughter from Yamamoto

"Ichigo my boy you have turned the 15th into something many divisions can dream of, if this works your division might be the strongest of all" Yamamoto cackles shocking even Ichigo and the two Arrancar present, after the laugh he got serious "so, Ichigo, this isnt all of the Espada under your command there's more right?"

Ichigo nodded Yamamoto hummed

"so what do you Suggest? A planning session tomorrow with all of your Division present as well as everyone's 3rd through 5th seat present?"

Ichigo shook his head to confirm it

"A plan to exterminate for I have a feeling they will invade in 3 days"Yamamoto banged his cane to silence the sudden uproar

"Three days?" Ichigo nodded softly "Very well! Dismissed!" Ichigo walks out only to spot Toshiro

"hey there Captain Hitsugaya!" Toshiro looked back in shock

"Finally, somebody who gets it properly what is it you wanted captain Kurosaki?" Ichigo smiled at him

"Fancy getting something to eat with me after the meeting and paperwork is done?" Toshiro was awestruck a captain that didn't complain about paperwork

"Of course Captain Kurosaki mind if I bring Rangiku? She seems a bit down lately..."

Ichigo was concerned "Of course You can I was thinking of bringing Deus or Yugana with me anyway so tomorrow huh?"

Toshiro nodded with a small smile

"Tomorrow"

* * *

Alright Nel is here after that flashback but next chapter will be the planning chapter along with Nels adult transformation and the dinner with Toshiro to help Ichigo get to become friends with Toshiro (and help him get closer to obtaining Hyorinmaru)

alright the Continuation of the Question

Q. If Old man Zangetsu is Ywach Wouldnt he inherit powers from himself?

Reviews!

Guest: yup that's true! you came so close yet so far!just answer the Question above and you will understand where I'm going with this :P

Antenisis: don't worry here's your ounce of nel and a bit of adult nel next chapter! stay tuned ;)

Guest: I had to! I couldn't keep them male it goes against my mindfucky nature :(

Ichigo(guest):Lol yup just waiting for you to reveal it man maybe in my fic I can force you a Doll :P Idk

guest: Such hollow very mask much soul hunger wow but yeah I needed more hollows in this!

Chimera629: hmm Death weapons was first made by Arachne by fusing humans with incomplete inert witch souls giving them powers to transform into weapons from there it requires 99 kishin eggs and one Witch soul to activate the inactive witch soul within turning them into Deathscythes also as seen in the Zanpakuto rebellion arc in the anime zanpakuto can use their own powers if manifested but it takes ALOT of a users spiritual pressure to keep them manifested as for Ywach I'm unsure if it was grandfather or ancestor it only said about him being related to Masaki's side of the family Hence the whole "My son raised by the dark" speeches from Ywach.

Amazinglion29:Once again so close yet so far but I explained it to you personally :P you know the reason so no telling K?as for the rest well you will have found out in this chapter :P

Spider-man999: true the wiki is still saying its the bakia but the chapter isnt out yet so it doesnt know as I said thats my theory but so is the answer to this chapters question a theory on what will happen


	27. Chapter 26

**Jeez its been a while but I'm BACK a lot of things have happened in my down time but now all of it has finished and I will TRY to update daily from now on lol now in my downtime I will be Replacing a FEW chapters I will be rewriting the first and doing bits and pieces with the others it feels good to be back and lets get this SHOW ON THE ROAD**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains Sweet fluffy marshmallowy stuff you have been warned oh and Platonic Friendship between two males :3**

 **I don't own bleach I own a few Cleaning products though :3**

 **Edit.1 Sorted a few spelling errors due to tiredness lol**

* * *

Second chance of redemption : Dreams and dates

Ichigo awoke with a shocked look on his face to find himself in a home that looked Different from what he was used to, looking around Faces from the past all hit him at once as Infront of him was his friends, all in Shinigami outfits, all looking to him with a Confused look on their faces.

"Ichigo, you there man?" The voice belonged to Keigo, Looking to Keigo his hair was done shaggily as if he had come out of bed Recently, He wore a normal Shikasho with his Zanpakuto on his back

His Zanpakuto was an ordinary Tachi with purple bindings and an ordinary golden tsuba, his the sheath was black with no additives.

Ichigo nodded his head dumbly to Keigo noticing Keigo and Mizurio sitting on a couch in front of a wide Television

"Cmon 'Captain' Wake up The match is about to start" Keigo looked on to Ichigo with a smug Smirk before everyone in came Tatsuki Dressed in her Shikasho Strangely enough with an armband on her bicep with the Insignia of the 7th division

"Lighten up Keigo, the match can wait till the snacks are here" She smiles and looks over to Ichigo "speaking of snacks where are your sister-" Her thoughts was Interrupted by a Bang on the door, with it flying open to reveal what Ichigo could guess was his sisters in their late teens.

Karin stood tall with her chest Certainly amped up in size as Yuzu was the complete opposite, under her arms was two bottles of soda, wherein Yuzu's seemed to be carrying Tortillas and dips,

"So Ichigo where is Orihime?" Tatsuki looked onto Ichigo expecting an answer, however her Answer burst through the kitchen door With back long orange hair and a motherly smile, coming up to Ichigo giving his a Searing kiss and a hug, suddenly before Ichigo's eyes an orange and black blur hit Ichigo in his chest on Ichigo's chest these blurs was a boy and a girl

From what He could see the Boy was a splitting image of him as a young child with big hopeful eyes that of which belonged to Orihime.

The girl, on the other hand, had slanted yet contented eyes Dressed in Black and yellow stripes, her hair seemed to look a lot Like Soifon's, both of them looked to Ichigo before Smiling saying "daddy"

Ichigo, after that had awoken from his Dream to find himself in his inner world with the concerned faces of Q Zangetsu ,Crona, and Kyoka looking straight at him.

"Wha… what was that dream, it felt strange, yet oddly familiar" Coughing slightly Q Zangetsu gained Ichigo's attention

"Old man, what was that vision, I saw it could have been a dream, but it felt so real" Q Zangetsu chuckled loudly surprising Ichigo and Shiro

 _"What you just saw, was not a dream and was a look at the future it seems thanks to exposure to a Quincy cross, it has partially unlocked your Letter" Ichigo looked on with confusion making Zangetsu realize_

 _"Ah I've told you nothing on the lettering system have I, well it started as members drank from the blood of_ Ywatch _to carve a part of his soul into them and gave them a letter, as I am a part of_ Ywatch _you gained a letter without needing anything like that, your letter is A. for The Almighty, but it seems you yourself have a second letter locked, more training with Quincy powers might help"_

Ichigo nodded gaining a slight understanding, Before Ichigo could speak Kyoka spoke

" _Ichigo you might want to wake up, you have a visitor"_ Smiling softly at Kyoka he nodded before leaving his inner world, opening his eyes he saw his Division Quarters ceiling ever recognizing it due to his thinking sessions, from what he Didn't see was a weight leaning on his chest.

What Ichigo saw next to him, made him go a brighter shade than his hair, beside him in his bed cuddled around him was a sleeping Orihime, dressed in what seemed to be a simple white robe, Controlling his urges he tries to slip out of the bed but is pulled in by Orihime in her sleep mumbling

"don't leave me Ichigo" Ichigo's eyes softened a bit kissing her on the forehead he smiled lightly before looking noticing her eyes was open Staring deep into her beautiful bright orbs

"morning Orihime, how was your sleep?" She looked dazed and tired, Ichigo had to admit she looked cute mumbling looking into Ichigo's eyes something that sounded like "It was good" at the worst possible timing Ichigo's door opened to show Deus and Ulquiorra.

Deus stood looking at the scene with a shit eating grin and Ulquiorra's features was more somber, but she seemed playful

"Rise and shine Captain! I'd leave you in your bed with your girlfriend, but you have an important day today" Deus's loud voice Awakened Orihime fully, Ichigo looked to be quite mad.

"Deus, Double paperwork today, other than that what is up with today?"Deus put on a sad face before lightening up "Today Captain, there's a Meeting about the Attack on Hueco Mundo, other than that you have a date today with the Short icy captain" Ichigo chuckled softly before getting out of bed

"Very well, Dismissed, and Knock next time asshat" Ichigo called with mock anger before replacing it with a smile looking towards Orihime

"When did you get in bed with me? Did we do anything?" Ichigo's face burned up as he asked her she tilted her head in confusion before realization and major blushing ensued.

" no we didn't, I came in because I had to deliver a few things from Unohana-taicho, and you were tossing in your sleep so I decided to sleep next to you to calm you down, I guess I fell asleep too" She looked very flustered, adding to her cuteness, Before anything else could happen a little black butterfly flew into his room and flew onto Ichigo's nose.

"hehe, Ichigo, you look so funny" Ichigo looked at her with obvious playful anger before relaying the message the jigokucho had given,that message was informing all captains that the meeting was starting, after the message was given the Jigokucho flew off, Ichigo sighed

"well time for the meeting, no doubt you're needed there too, ill see you soon id get ready" Getting everything set he Sonido'd over to the first division

-First Division-

Ichigo made it to the first division in no time before taking his place with Deus and Ulquiorra behind him flanking his left and right, slowly but surely all 15 captains and all lieutenants become present, with that Yamamoto banged his cane on the ground.

"This captains meeting is now in session, today we will be discussing a few things, mainly the Invasion of Hueco Mundo, before I carry on, is there anything that anyone would like to bring up," Ichigo smirked jokingly, placing his hand up as if he was in his class

"Yes Captain Kurosaki, anything you would like to add before the Invasion plans" Yamamoto looked onto Ichigo Smirking under his beard at the young captain's playful smirk.

"Yes Head captain, I would like to set in an urgent vote" Ichigo paused for dramatic effect "I would like to suggest the vote for a table and some chairs, my back is killing me from this standing around"

A few murmurs broke out a few smirks and a few thumbs up from three different captains those being Kyoraku, Shinji, and Gin. Yamamoto sighed before Ichigo coughed softly

"I'm sorry old man I couldn't resist everyone seemed tense so I had to lighten the mood" Yamamoto nodded

"alright votes for tables and chairs after the invasion plan, anything anyone else has to add?" a shake of heads was seen satisfied Yamamoto tapped his cane

"okay since that's everything, I'd like Ichigo to tell the plan, since he has already done this once already, with the C46 still Vacant I Give Ichigo the reigns to take who He sees fit" Yamamoto smiled under his beard to Ichigo Ichigo, however, could tell that was a smile taking his place in the middle

"Right, so, Each of those I bring will have Specific Target and a Specific job to take out their targets, of The Arrancar that haven't joined us those Being "King" Barrigan and most of his Fraccion , Nnotoria, Zommari , Aarionaro and most likely a Cero Espada, the cero Espada of my timeline was a Gillian in this timeline, so I have no idea Who the Cero Espada is, other than that, just lieutenant level Arrancar that was Ajuchas before being turned by Aizen's incomplete Hogyoku, any questions?" A few hands went up those being Soifon Unohana Ukitake and Gin

"Okay, soifon you first" Soifon nodded and bowed respectfully "is there any abilities of the Arrancars we should be worried about?" Ichigo thought for a moment

"Hmm… other than the Cero Espada And Barrigan there are none to worry about. you should be strong enough to take them on. Barrigan's Ressurecion which is pretty much a Bankai to Shinigami has the power to age people who touch him or his sword in a rapid way. turning the inflicted into a skeleton within a minute. this is why the Cero Espada and Barrigan are mine to kill I refuse to let anyone Die in this timeline"

"Yes, Unohana?" Unohana smiled to Ichigo softly "How will we get there and back?" Ichigo didn't need to think this one through

"that's an easy one, Either Me, or my Squad, will open a Garganta for transportation, after all's said and done we will leave only Erasing Arrancar and only those who I said needed to be killed, other than that we can leave the rest alone to carry on the Cycle" Satisfied everyone nods

"Ukitake yeah?" Ukitake breathed in softly "who will be going on the Mission?"

Ichigo smirked widely

"Those going with me will be You Ukitake as well as Rukia and. from my squad All former Espada Except for Szayel will go and will be in control of their own units, Along with Deus. Kenpachi will go too, since no doubt your gonna want a fight huh?" Kenpachi Smirked widely and savagely "atta boy, other than that, that will be everyone I'm sorry if you couldn't go, I've picked you all for Specific reasons. Gin your turn what's up"

Gin smiled his sly smile keeping his eyes within their slits "I first wanted to say thank you Ichigo for saving my life and helping me out, other than that nothing else kid" Ichigo smirked and nodded Yamamoto spoke up

"okay that's that then, tomorrow the Soul society shall take the battle to the Espada and Arrancar, the meeting is over except for one thing" Setting a smirk to Ichigo

"Vote Now for the tables and chairs arm up for yes" Ichigo's jaw dropped seeing all people even Deus and Ulquiorra place their arm up looking at him with a smirk

-After the Meeting-

Ichigo walked out of the meeting almost laughing when he heard somebody call his name "Hey Captain Kurosaki" in front of Ichigo stood Toshiro

"Ah, Captain Hitsugaya I was about to ask you for something did you want that meal I was talking about?" Toshiro thought it over before nodding together they both headed off to the Rukongai stopping by the same teahouse he took Orihime and Soifon he went inside

"Ah take a seat Captain Hitsugaya, Pick anything you want off the menu, it's on me" Toshiro smiled a very soft almost unnoticeable smile "thank you Captain Kurosaki but there's something I wanted to talk to you about" Ichigo nodded listening carefully as Toshiro sighed

"It's about Momo she still seems to be in a slump about Aizen, I was wondering what I can do to help her with this, it's hurting to see" Ichigo nodded Sipping on his fresh jasmine tea brought by the waitress finding it pleasant he puts it down before speaking

"you see Captain Hitsugaya nothing I could say can help you,you have the answers inside you, I can only point you in the right direction, slowly id suggest talking with her reminding her of the good times, and of course making sure she remembers Aizen as the man he was, not the monster he turned into"Ichigo smiles softly to Toshiro as his eyes widen before sobering

"Thank you, Captain Kurosaki I will remember this" Ichigo smirked

"Captain Hitsugaya... my friends call me Ichigo, I hope I may call you by your name"Toshiro smiles widely

"Yes, of course, Ichigo" Ichigo felt the world slow around him, in front of him floated a blue card, on the card was a red and white background with a sword, attached to the sword was some scales, in his head he could hear a voice he had not heard before.

" _ **I art Thou, and thou art I, and from the sea of thy soul I come to thee Who has Completed the Justice Arcana, I beseech a gift, though you cannot use its full power, to use the full power of the Justice Arcana, you must learn your own Arcana."**_

the voice vanished and was replaced by the shivering voice of Zangetsu

" _ **Oi K..King does it Colder in h..here Imma stand By J..Jakka"**_ This Intrigued Ichigo as a cool icy voice hit his ears

" _You who has befriended my master as your soul can hold me within I will stay with you and make my home on a skyscraper"_ This confused Ichigo

'Who are you?'Ichigo Thought letting the spirit hear

" _My name Is Hyorinmaru"_

* * *

 **ALRIGHTY THEN there's a little present to say I'm sorry for the long wait I hope you forgives So many Just so many reviews to the question you got it answered both in the story and this**

 **A few Reviews il ignore completely a few ill cover there's a review that interested me so I replied to them thanks, Fanficlover2017, and MA88435**

 **While I was writing this I was getting ideas for other things by the amazing Fluffy-Fanfic-Lover Seriously they gave me SO MANY good ideas so feel free to check em out**


	28. UPDATE! (Also not a chapter)

**Hello there! Deus here! This isn't exactly a new chapter I'm currently Working hard on that as we speak :3**

 **This is just simply An update :3 Yes this Page will be Deleted for the new Chapter when it happens lol**

 **This is mainly to tell you of Everything I have planned and I will answer A FEW Reviews :D**

 **Okai So the main thing going on with me is The UK was Buffeted By heavy rain so that's A thing Sadly when I was out I decided Yup Didn't need a coat due to it being dry :/ Worst Decision of my life XD**

 **Right now I am Bunged up with a heavy Flu so Yup, Splitting headache. Check. Cannot Even Taste or Smell. Checkeroony. And a Throat like I've Been eating Glass :/ But nevermind all that Let's get to Why you Came here shall we?**

 **I'm starting a new Project soon but It will not take Priority over SCOR here's a few Statistics to show you**

 **=-=SCOR Chapter 27 [=== ]30% done=-=**

 **=-=Project Leafed Strawberry Chapter 1[= ]10% Done=-=**

 **=-=SCOR Chapter 1 Remake[- ]5% done=-=**

 **Soo yeah that's a thing So I think il Do you a Solid :3 ENJOY THIS TEASER OF SCOR**

"So I've gotta take the Blind one with me then?" Kenpachi huffed "try not to slow me down" Deus gained a familiar Feral grin

"I'm not blind dumbass, I just use these bindings to cover my eyes, sound familiar? calling me blind where you impede your vision by one eye, Ring ring, yeah il get it, it's for you, its the kettle, He called you black!"Everyone stared on to see the fight between Deus and Kenpachi worried if Ichigo would be down a Lieutenant that was until both Deus and Kenpachi burst out laughing

"I like you...you ballsy little shit, fighting alongside you will be fun"Kenpachi smirked wildly that smirk being matched by Deus

"I agree, things are going to get fun, how about this Kenpachi, we will keep score, Loser has to buy the other a round of sake Deal?"Kenpachi nodded in acceptance of the challenge hearing slight huffing from Ichigo

"If you both are done id want to start this mission, I will stay in touch I've given you your Directions and your target, let's get this done!" Everyone cheered before Flash stepping away leaving Ichigo and Nel alone with her Fraccion.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo looked to Nel noticing the look in her eyes he smiled at her before holding his head against hers

"Yeah I know I promise to be safe, ill see ya soon" Ichigo was about to flashstep before finding a hand around his wrist noticing it to be Nel's he turns around and was about to talk but was shocked to find a pair of lips against his.

Nel put all of her love and all her worry into that one kiss giving it to Ichigo the kiss lasted a while before they parted panting softly.

"Nel I didn't know you felt this way to me, I'm sorta with Orihime and Soifon, but I'm sure they won't mind Thank you Nel. I love you too"Nel 's eyes teared up before glomping Ichigo cutely.

"come back to me Ichigo, don't die" Ichigo smiled and nodded before flashstepping off leaving nel there with a mild blush and a smile.

 **ICHIGO X NEL HYPE!**

 **Alrighty then A few Reviews shall we? I've cleared up most of the Reviews of Maxe03's with him and Will only Include those that might Intrest You all Ready let's Get to It**

 **-Guest 1: Thank you Im glad your enjoying Keep being amazing :3**

 **-Guest 2 (Plus a little of Maxe's) As ive cleared up with Maxe here we go There are Multiple Reasons I can give For Ichigo's Friends power so I will list Three**

 **isnt Rukia Giving them powers This is a Post Aizen Ichigo who Didnt loose his Immense power and Is powered by the Hogyoku what He gave them was Barely a Scratch on his Power**

 **are and Arent as strong as Im saying What their powerlevels are based off Is their Full power thats Adding Shinigami power With their Powers Idealy using Chad as a basis his Reiatsu is 3rd seat level where His power Is 3rd seat+The arms of the Giant Integrated = High Lieutenant**

 **3\. This Is an Alternate Universe ichigo is in Things will change From power levels and even genders Keeping in mind Using the Crossover with Soul eater That is Also Concidered An alternate Universe Just Like how the Bleach world is I mean lol Its Alternate UNIVERSE not alternate Instance I can see what you mean with Masaki And I will be Rewriting most of those chapters as said up there^^^**

 **-netherhunter75 Ive glossed over Ukitake once again I have to Rewrite it Though the Human world had come up with a cure for Tuberculosis so I saw it as a need for Ukitake to Get rid of it**

 **-Amazinglion29 That it has that it has The way Ichigo will obtain New Zanpakuto Spirits is three ways (Also nobody Realized the OTHER power he got with Hyorinmaru ah well more Secrets for me :D)**

 **out friendship Ichigo helped Toshiro with a Childhood friend Giving Ichigo An Ice Zanpakuto through this Methood he can only have one Ice Zanpakuto**

 **out Love if Ichigo maxes out Love with an Opposite Sex(Which will include Lemons to happen) Ichigo will be Soulbound gaining Their Zanpakuto no limit to this**

 **The Zanpakuto off a Dying Shinigami that Gave them their Zanpakuto once again a Limit to this by one Per Element others dont count so He could gain an Ice Zanpakuto from a Dying Comrade**

 **Hope that Clears things up :3**

 **-Aidansidhe Yup Do not worry Il work on fixing it Up as I go :3**

 **-Antenisis yup Waits gather rewards though For me to think properly I will have to get Rid of this flu so A wait will have to happen**

 **Last one for now**

 **-Fanficlover2017 As Ive gone over with you I am going for VERY specific anime's and a very Strict anime Acceptance protocol that is**

 **that are Based in the same time period as Bleach From rough Observation of Fashion and home looks it looks to be based in the Mid 90's**

 **a 90's looking anime Id say Tech is a must Televisions and Home computers will have been a thing where Powerful fulldive VR headsets wont for that Reason alone Im sorry to say SAO will not be in the Crossover lists I will however Find another way to Give Ichigo the Zanpakuto I had planned for GGO maybe Something Doing with Hellsing :/ since The jackal is the Spirit of Bruce Willis (I shit you not) or Devil may cry (Demon Infused Zanpakuto?) Idk Something about Ichigo with A sniper rifle would feel SO RIGHT**

 **Are a FEW exeptions to this that main one being NARUTO everything comes back to that Yellow Loudmouth :/ I have found it To be Around the Same ERA just not Too technically Advanced so Yup naruto Crossover next :D**

 **Anywho thats all for today Stay tuned :3**


	29. Chapter 27

**Heya Deus here with a new Chapter :D I've Enjoyed my break and is no longer ill YAY! Okai onto things**

 **Reviews on the bottom as normal :P**

 **This will be my last Update for 2016 you know how it is Christmas and What not gotta enjoy that With Friends and Families**

 **So from me I wish you all a happy holiday and Whatever the new Year may bring Let it Bring you Happiness warmth and joy!**

 **3 from Deus**

* * *

Second chance of redemption: Hueco Mundo Invasion pt 1: Much needed closure.

Coming out of the Garganta one by one the Fight for Las Noches was about to take place, Looking directly at the large white citadel there was, of course, a few questions needed to take care of.

"You want us to attack THAT?" Rukia gained an angered Tick mark on her forehead while looking at the orange haired captain, Ichigo looked directly at her with a bored calculative expression.

"yeah, Trust me once you get in there its not so bad when I was here I went along silently making a few Entrances Straight to the areas you need to go, anyone got a stick?" That confused everyone till a Bubbly Aqua haired girl Jumped towards Ichigo with what looked to be a dead branch, Patting her on the head and smiling she looked contented.

"Thank you, Neliel" Ichigo began to draw in the sands with the branch what looked to be a big circle

"Right so this is a very poor representation of Las Noches, inside Las Noches are Palaces where the Espada lives, if you can see up there those Cylinders on the sides are the palaces" Ichigo began drawing in a few circles inside the circles with arrows pointing on specific sides of them

"On the Palaces, I made a few tiny unnoticeable holes that a normal person can fit through, these will take you right around the Arrancar guards and straight into the castles, any questions?" Kenpachi smirked

"Yeah, what am I doing Ichigo? I hope it will be fun" Ichigo looked into the eye of the mad dog with a small twinkle in his eye

"You and Deus Will be causing as much trouble as possible along with Halibel and her Tres Bestias doing the same thing on the other side of Las Noches, you are to be Thinning the Arrancar masses, there's roughly close to a couple hundred thousand Arrancars in there that need to be wiped out, you will be entering into the main gate deal?"Kenpachi smirked ferally, the prospect of a Glorious battle between him and a massive number of Arrancar.

"So ive gotta take the Blind one with me then?" Kenpachi huffed "try not to slow me down" Deus gained a familiar Feral grin

"I'm not blind dumbass, I just use these bindings to cover my eyes, sound familiar, calling me blind where you impede your vision by one eye, Ring ring, yeah, il get it, it's for you Kenpachi, its the kettle, He called you black!"Everyone stared on to see the fight between Deus and Kenpachi worried if Ichigo would be down a Lieutenant that was until both Deus and Kenpachi burst out laughing.

"I like you, you ballsy little shit, fighting alongside you will be fun "Kenpachi smirked wildly that smirk being matched by Deus.

"I agree, things are going to get fun, how about this Kenpachi, we will keep score, Loser has to buy the other a round of sake Deal?"Kenpachi nodded in acceptance of the challenge, hearing slight huffing from Ichigo.

"If you both are done, I'd like to start this mission, I will stay in touch, I've given you your Directions and your target lets get this done!" Everyone cheered before Flash stepping away leaving Ichigo and Nel alone with her Fraccion

"Ichigo?" Ichigo looked to Nel noticing the look in her eyes he smiled at her, before holding his head against her's.

"Yeah I know, I promise to be safe, il see ya soon" Ichigo was about to flash step before finding a hand around his wrist noticing it to be Nel's he turns around and was about to talk, but was shocked to find a pair of lips against his.

Nel put all of her love and all her worry into that one kiss, giving it to Ichigo, the kiss lasted a while before they parted, panting softly.

"Nel I didn't know you felt this way to me, I'm sorta with Orihime and Soifon, but I'm sure they won't mind, Thank you Nel, I love you too"Nel 's eyes teared up before glomping Ichigo cutely.

"come back to me Ichigo, don't die" Ichigo smiled and nodded before flash stepping off leaving Nel there with a mild blush and a smile.

-Elsewhere with Ukitake and Rukia-

"I have to admit, Ichigo is Nothing if not Precise." Ukitake wandered with Rukia Through the Hole Ichigo made into the lowest floor of the 9th Espada's Palace.

Rukia's thoughts were Instantly brought to the Orange haired Captain, her mind Filled with his presence, A blush creeping onto her face, the Blush turned to soft realization.

"Ichigo is Ichigo captain, since I first met him he looked on with Kindness to his sisters, but those eyes always looked calculated, as if he was hiding a deeper part of himself, I guess we know now why with him going back to a world that wasn't his just to look after us and make sure the same didn't happen to this World" Ukitake looked onto Rukia's face noticing the soft Serene smile and Adopted the same soft smile himself.

A crack of Reiatsu Appeared Rukia and Ukitake was stuck in shock, Feeling the Hollowed yet Familiar Reiatsu of a long lost Friend, together Ukitake and Rukia rushed up the Stairs of the palace their minds saying the same things in their heads.

"It cant be!?"

-With Ichigo-

Ichigo stood feeling all the Reiatsu's around him, noticing A few people's Reiatsu Spark around him.

"That's good, most of the battles have started, I'll have to leave Barrigan and Cero til last" Ichigo's thoughts was interrupted by the Voice of his Ever faithful Zangetsu

" _Ichigo, Rukia and Ukitake might need your help, they are about to find "Him" Not only that I believe Aarioniero Has something of yours Doesn't he?"_

Ichigo Smiled at his Zanpakuto's Mysterious nature.

"Gotcha Zangetsu Il leave for there now, Ulquiorra Your in charge, for now, Let's get this Train a rollin." Ulquiorra simply Looked sideways Confused as Ichigo Shunpo'd off Her Smoky Monotone voice rung out a silent Question.

"Whats a train?"

-With Ukitake and Rukia-

Rushing up to the final floor they notice A smooth Familiar voice call to them.

"Hello there, Captain Ukitake and Rukia" Their shocked wide eyes flowed onto the Familiar Spiked black hair and warm gray eyes looking at them both with solid conviction.

"Kaien!?"They both rung out Rukia want to run up to him but her hand was Caught by Ukitake's Rukia's mind instantly was caught back to her Captain.

"Captain what's wrong?" Her eyes was instantly brought to her Captain's confused yet Determined eyes looking directly at "Kaien"

"You arent Kaien are you, Rukia freed Kaien's Soul" Aarioniero's Face simply stayed passive before Smirking.

"Figured it out haven't you Captain? No matter your Subordinate is far in front, can you save her?"Aarioniero Charged forward with a Fast Sonido his Zanpakuto Forward With a soft watery sound, like the ripping of wet paper, Rukia looked on to see her Captain infront of her with a Blade through his chest.

"C..Captain. Captain!" Rukia's shrill voice Rung out loud, Sadness and Anguish clear in her tone, the Zanpakuto left Ukitakes chest as Aarioniero jumped back and Sonido's away.

"Look at that Rukia, you've caused another death, You must be the Unlucky charm of Squad 13"Aarioniero's began to chuckle then was Brought into a Sadistic Laugh

"He's right, I failed, I caused this!" Tears ran down her face with realization as a hand held her cheek and brushed them away, she looked to her the owner of the hand With a trickle of blood coming from his lips.

"Don't cry Rukia, you didn't cause this you were simply caught off guard by him, and I forgive you for that, Don't forget Kaiens words before he died, Don't Die alone" Their chatter was Brought off by sadistic laughter once again.

"Oh don't worry Captain, she won't Die alone." Aarioniero held out his Zanpakuto to the side spinning it softly "Rankle the seas and skies, Nejibana" The Zanpakuto slowly become the Familiar Trident with blue Fur around the bottom of the Fork of the Trident.

"She will die with You!" Aarioniero shouted loud a Warcry Jumping at her the fork of Nejibana Aiming into her chest, Rukia Closed her eyes tight, awaiting the Fickle embrace of Death but felt nothing and heard only the sound of metal Crashing against meta,l opening her eyes she looks up her eyes widened in awe and happiness.

(Cue: Bleach ost : Chokkaku)

"Who in the world are you" Aarioniero looked at the new Arrival with confusion and fear at the look in his eyes, Rukia's face brought into happiness and slight Blush at her Orange haired Savior, Without even thinking she yells his name in Happiness.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo looks back to her with his Trademark Smirk but loosing it the minute he saw Ukitake without thinking he reaches into his Shikasho holding something in his hand,

"Soten Kisshun" He called out with Conviction and Urgency "I REJECT"

Around Rukia and Ukitake a Familliar Orangey gold Bubble appeared around them Healing them both before Depleting for a seccond.

"Rukia, come out of there, Leave Ukitake to get healed, Il need your help with this" Conviction Shone in her eyes as she left the Area of Ukitake noticing the Shield go back up around him.

"Why do you need my help Ichigo, cant you take him alone like you did with Aizen?"She looked at him with confusion, looking directly into his eyes she gained Realization.

"I get it, this is not your fight this is mine" Ichigo looks to her and nods before Batting Aarioneiro away and moving away from the fight, Ready to interfere if things go wrong.

Rukia held out her Zanpakuto outwards with a Determined look on her face.

"Dance, sode no Shiraiyuki" Aarioniero simply looked on with a smirk.

"I have to fight this Pathetic creature, Very well, but after I kill her, I'm coming for you ne-" Aarioniero was cut off by the sight of a very Angry Rukia in his face.

"Don't take your eyes off the battle, espada!" She hissed before Clipping at Aarioniero's body with her Zanpakuto cutting it slightly Seeing ice form in the Cuts she smirks before slicking around his body and Shunpoing away holding her Zanpakuto Vertically,

"Goodbye, Hollow!"

"San no mai: Shirafune" With that the tip of her zanpakuto shot outwards in ice Piercing through Aarioniero's head, shattering the Appearance of Kaien Shiba, along with the Glass tank that was his true head, leaving the two Brain like hollow creatures on the ground.

Ichigo walked up putting a hand on her shoulder before crushing both brain like hollows beneath his feet and leaning down to pick up the now non-Shikai Nejibana.

"Rukia, I know it was his Zanpakuto, but do you think I could use it, to honor him?"Rukia was shocked but quickly sombered and nodded with a smile, Ichigo drew Nejibana feeling a shock in his head.

-Inner world-

Ichigo Appeared in his inner world to see one of the skyscrapers in his world had changed again, this one was hollowed out and made of glass, Ichigo could see water inside with what looked to be a castle under the water, Above the Castle was an island of sand.

on that island was a singular flowering tree and under that tree was a girl, Ichigo Quickly Shunpo'd over to her

"Hello? I take it yout Nejibana correct?" the girl looked to Ichigo and nodded, Ichigo could now see all her features, a small cute nose with big hopefull eyes, yet they were the eyes of a hollow, she had long Bright blue hair that looked to be braided. looking now Ichigo could see she wore a blue and white kimono, the white looked to be Flower Petals, where the blue seemed to be fish scales, on her head was a Tiara made from what looked to be hollow mask bone.

Her voice was melodic with a Hollowed Echo with a shy voice she Responded to him fully.

" _Yes.. I am Nejibana"_

* * *

 **Yay that was fun! Ichixnel Hype!**

 **Onto what I believe will be a common thing that will be said**

 **"ERMIGURD Y U CHANGE THE RUKIA AND KAIEN THING FROM THE SERIES!11!one!"**

 **Because my Dear sweet Readers You have a Captain that isn't a complete Dumbass with Rukia yes he would have loved for it to have been Kaien but Ukitake has a sorta 6th Sence to know when somethings a miss Hence skipping the whole**

 **"BRING ME THE HEADS OF YOUR FRIENDS RUKIA" thing it was kinda shitty all the signs was there Rukia you don't go in a dark room with a man who is in your enemies Faction even if it looks like Your father only bad things come from that shit With the "Favor" I was Waiting for the Brazzers logo to come up :/ but no I will not Write anything like that Lemons in the future Maybe but I will have to Git gud at writing them.**

 **with that the Rant is over onto reviews.**

 **Koen00: Not sure on Shaman king might do I loved that show when I was young and Jetix was a thing on TV and Great now I feel sad... :(**

 **Amazinglion29: Yup i have to be a tease lol I personally dont see Ichigo as a player more of a guy with a lot of love and an Attraction to power Sorta effect going for him as for the Secret anyone who gets it will obtain a virtual cookie and a shout out on next chapters page**


	30. Chapter 28

**SUP YALL IM BAAACK some hellish 'Break' that was long story short i had to mourn a while for somebody close to me has died recently it really threw me out of my Writing I Tried SO HARD to get a new chapter up but every time I started I just gave in Deleting it originally here Would be the Fight between Nel and Grimmjow vs Nnotoria but I couldn't find the words but don't worry that will be next chapter**

 **as for now and as thanks for your patience I reveal an OMAKE basically I will be coming back to this between Actual Chapters or I might wait for a few before putting another Please tell me what you think I should do**

 **WITHOUT FURTHER ADO ENJOY**

Bleach:SCOR: Omake: Greetings Fellow warriors

Ichigo awoke To a Weight on his chest He sighed Expecting Orihime, he wasnt ready however for the sight of a black cat on his chest he masked his Surprise with a yawn and a stretch.

Ichigo yawned "Morning Yoruichi"

This shocked the Stealth master in feline Form.

"Ichigo you arent Surprised to see me here?" Ichigo smirked Rubbing her head earning a Purr.

"Nah I expected this to happen some day, I assume you are here for a Reason?" Yoruichi nods

"Old man Yamamoto and Urahara wanted to see you, something about a job" Ichigo sighed knowing where this was going, he got up getting His Haori and shikashu set nicely before placing Yoruichi on his shoulder he walked out of his room telling Deus Ulquiora and Yaguna they are in charge til he is back, they all nod before he Shunpo's off to 1st Division

-1st Division barracks-Yamamoto's office-

Ichigo looked on in noticing the Three Figures standing there.

Yamamoto looked strict as ever.

Urahara looked on with a passive look behind his fan.

and strangely enough the former 10th captain stood there, Ichigo knew this man all too well.

"Pops what are you doing he-" Ichigo got out what he could before noticing his father jumping at him foot outstretched to his face, Ichigo had a Passive "oh fuck my life look" as he grabbed Isshin by the Ankle smashing him into the ground behind him, with a shaky hand Ishiin gave his son a Thumbs up.

"Pops, can you stop being A weirdo and tell me what your here for?" Isshin smirked shunpoing off to his original Spot he held a dumb smirk on his face as he held up His haori.

"Thats Co-Captain of the 10th Isshin to you" Ichigo looked on having none of this shit, peiceing together his father and Captain Hitsugaya's tendancys.

"Your where Toshiro gets it from, if your in here what about Mom, Karin, itsYuzu and Kyuu" Ichigo suddenly gained his answer getting a bone crushing hug from behind followed by the cheer of "Ichi-nii-saan"

"Kyuu your here, does that mean Mom and Karin and Yuzu are here too?" Kyuu Smiled and nodded to him Isshin Coughed and Ichigo looked to him.

"The Shiba estate has been Rebuilt, although we are Kurosaki's we are also Shiba's but you know this Correct?" Ichigo nodded relieved his dumbass of a father didn't leave them in the living world.

"Anyway, enough with family ties Shiba's," Ichigo and Isshin noticed the Gravelly old voice of the Head captain.

"What's up Jii-san?" Yamamoto sighed

"Ichigo it has happened, again a Faction of the Gods wish for our help" Ichigo looked on blankly Yamamoto was confused until he realized why

"Ive not told you of the Pantheon of Gods, have I?" Ichigo shook his head Yamamoto thought for a bit before Begining a Speech.

"Im unsure if you was told by me in your Reality, but here in this Universe, the universe is Governed By multiple Sub-universes each with their own gods, we are Shinigami the Death gods, we have ranks scattered around Subuniverses"

"On top of everything, there are The Three Creative Deities, one of Which being the Soul king who looks over the Souls of the Living and departed, one god looks over all Creation, where another Works to Provide Balance"

"Most gods have Demi-gods those who serve Their gods in whatever they do, We are the Demi-gods under the service of the Soul king"

"You however will be helping a High Demi-goddess under the Service of the Creator of all, she will be Ariving soon to employ your help probably Bringing her right hand, A fine Swordsman that one"

"Do you have all that?" Ichigo looks on and nods however he Feels a Presence nearby.

"You've picked up on them too? Means they are here"

Ichigo looks on towards the door seeing it open he see's the man dressed in a Mid length Black long coat with Fur around the Collar brown leather boots and Brown leather Gloves.

Ichigo was more Curious about those Eyes, they looked Agressive, Yet calm and blue.

His sword looked European in style but had japanese fittings, the Golden crossbar was proof of this.

A simple look at the man beyond his Lavender hair Ichigo could see he was Strong.

"Ah you must be the one He was talking about, You seem Strong but I cant tell even though, I cannot sense your Ki either its heavily Surpressed Or that of a god, We cannot employ anyone so… lets spar" The stranger puts his hand on the handle of his sword Ichigo smirked Putting his hands on his Shikai Zangetsu's

At once they both unsheathed their Swords and charged at eachother they were about to Strike where they heared A loud "STOP!"

the Stranger knew this tone of voice instantly Sheathing his sword Ichigo followed Suit.

Before them walked a Smallish lady with Pink hair and A lighter pink skin her ears long and pointed with Two earings she smiled wide to Ichigo before holding a hand up saying "Helloooo"

The sword weilder sweatdropped with a chuckle, he said "oh...Hello there" he looked to Ichigo While Rediculously Posing as the Girl did the same, looking Adorable.

"This is the master of the Time nest, She is the Surpreme Kai of time, and a Very important person, she manages the Flow of time through the Entire universe keeping a close Eye on history and Protecting it" Ichigo looks the The Surpreme Kai of time with a Haunted look in his eyes

"So you're telling me, this Little girl Manages over time itself Yeah sure and I manage over the Multiverses, she looks like she is only 14 for petes sake" Everyone around looks on eyes wide and mouth wider, Even Yamamoto stood still with wide eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE il have you know im over 750.000.000 Years old, and yes im well aware of your Time travel antics, too much like SOMEBODY we know, huh Trunks." Surpreme kai of time looks towards the now named trunks with a serious look where trunks just chuckle and scratched the back of his head.

"now Ichigo, as Genryusai has said, I would like you to help me with a little problem, I say little but its actually pretty big, there are people trying to go back in time to mess with time itself, do you accept our charge and become A Time patroller, Dont worry Ive talked with Genryusai you will be sent back to your universe when a threat is Viable but you may go back between missions, Do you accept?"

Ichigo smirks and nods looking at the Surpreme kai of time and Trunks.

the Surpreme kai of time's face lightened up as did Trunks.

"Shall we get going?" Ichigo nodded before waving goodbye to everyone following the Surpreme Kai of time through a portal A flash of White Entered ichigo's eyes yet faded soon.

-Time nest-

"Here we are, Welcome to the time nest Ichigo!"The Supreme kai of time chirped happily

Ichigo looked onto the Wonderful place everything seemed so bright, the grass was green, He looked on to see the pond noting the water was Clear and Crisp.

"When your done looking around would you like to get to work?" Trunks said, Ichigo was done Looking around so he went from the outside are of the time nest to the Big building he Presumed was the Real Time nest.

"Well we dont know much about your power, but I assume Genryusai wouldnt send you if you wasnt able to handle it"Ichigo Shrugged noticing the far off look on the Two's faces.

"Well...Anyway, we will be here backing you up on your First Mission, We wont bother showing you the scene on the scroll Due to you not knowing the basis of our universe .when Ready take this scroll and hold it outwards."

Ichigo Nodded and Smirked to Trunks, after his Explaination holding the Scroll outwards He found himself Surrounded by A bright light that looked to be surrounded With Cogs of multicolours.

-Wasteland: Saiyan Spaceship landing point-

"Guah!" Ichigo had come in situated on a rocky Platou looking over the battle infront of him, He watched as a man in a very Torn martial arts outfit is flung around but kicks himself off the ground Flying at a man with weird looking Armor and Super spikey Long hair, He begun listening into their Conversation.

"Its pointless" said the long haired guy, Ichigo now watched as A green guy jumped into the fray noticing them both attack the long haired guy Impressively, he seems to hold them both back.

"Come Kakarot, Join your family!"In a single movement the long haired Guy knocks them back Firing what looks to be a ball of Inner energy knocking what Ichigo Could assume was Kakarot He steps on 'Kakarot's' ribs in a Pained Broken voice 'Kakarot' Struggles his words Ichigo Feels somewhat nostalgic Remembering Aizen

"Shut up! There is no way Il never Join you" The long haired guy Looks Displeased Holding out his hand He charges a powerful looking Blast.

"Then Playtime is over!"

But for some Reason he stopped looking towards the Crater with what looked to be A spaceship inside Suddenly it Exploded upwards Came A child in Traditional looking Asian clothing Ichigo guessed Old Chinese.

"LEAVE MY DADDY...ALONE!" The child Screamed out Ichigo could Feel RAW power and anger coming from that child.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" the child flew Headfirst into the Long haired Guy's chest Though Something Felt off to Ichigo mainly the Powerful energy Coming from the Long-haired Guy he noticed the purple Aura and PIERCING Red eyes, the Long-haired Guy moved sideways Dodging the Child Bullet he instantly turned around Charging What looked to be a beam, Ichigo was Shocked and Got ready For what came next.

"YOU BRAT!" the long haired guy yelled as He fired a Beam of inner energy Powered by the Strange black Aura around him towards the Child.

"S...STOP" 'Kakarot shouted but it was far too late, The beam Shot and Ichigo had shot after the Child in his fastest Shunpo Grabbing the Child and moving away from there the area of the blast was covered in dust and blocked All view.

'Kakarot' Looked devastated his anger came, But it all Subsided as He and the long Haired guy looked towards the Unconcious Child's body In the Arms of Ichigo.

The green guy sighed as The child was moved to a safe place by Ichigo.

"Somebody… You know...Goku?" the Green man said the now dubbed Gokuweakly Shook his head.

"No..."

"But I feel its somebody We can trust" Ichigo proceeded to call out to Goku

"Hey Are you okay...uhh?..Kaka-something" Goku tilted his head

"uh you can call me Goku" Ichigo nodded in thanks Prepping to get into a fighting stance Goku noticed and slowly got into a Stance preparing to Defend his life.

Ichigo thought in his mind

'Hey uhh Trunks if you can hear me tell me so' He heard a Sence come in instantly Recognizing it to be Trunks.

'Ah there you, are I need info on this guy' Ichigo heard nothing til Trunks began to speak.

'His name is Raditz, he is A surviving Saiyan who loved his work for an Evil Galactic Emperor not knowing that same Galactic Emperor blew up his planet' Trunks said

'Good to know'

'Keep in mind Ichigo, you CANNOT change history, the change of history is forbidden, there is no way to Befriend or Save Raditz'

'I don't plan to' Said Ichigo

"Hey, I don't know what sorta problem you have with your brother I'm sure your both adults and can Figure it out..."

"That's right RUNT, stay out of this your Mediocre power Cannot even be tracked,"Raditz said with a cocky smirk only to be shocked finding a Blade against his Throat.

"You see, I am fine with both of you Fighting, but when you try to harm a defenseless child well..."

Ichigo Charged his Getsuga into the chest of the Long haired Saiyan destroying his chest armor leaving a large Cut on his chest, Ichigo grabbed him by his neck, picking him up.

"I get a little...Protective" Ichigo's eyes flashed his hollowed colors before throwing the Saiyan to the ground.

"Stand, I will not allow A proud Warror to grovel infront of me so FIGHT" Ichigo yelled Slicing at Raditz Leaving cuts on his Body

the proud Saiyan warrior lifted himself up

"I WILL NOT BE LOOKED DOWN ON BY SOME UNKNOWN TRASH TAKE THIS!" Raditz held his hands outwards readying a beam

"SATURDAY CRUSH" Raditz fired towards Ichigo who blocked it With his Zangetsu,s before it broke his guard Pushing Ichigo back.

Ichigo screamed out in pain, the Dust dissipated with the Partially destroyed Zangetsu's laying on the ground, Ichigo was there he seemed to had lost an arm.

"Tch what a pain I… I cant move" The warrior looked to Ichigo with a smirk and Laughed out Taunting Ichigo with his hand to Ichigo's face.

"Die Scum" Raditz said coldly

" _ICHIGO"_ Cried out the Supreme Kai of time and Trunks scared for the life of their new Recruit Until both Raditz and Everyone heard the boy chuckle.

"Strange, So thats what you see huh?" Ichigo said as if he wasnt Wounded at all Infact Ichigo's lips didnt even movement this Shocked everyone around as the Saiyan lowered his hand in Fear.

"Wha..What are you..."Everyones sight shattered like Small pieces of glass falling the scene was normal Except a few things, Ichigo was up, Ichigo hadnt lost his arm, and Zangetsu wasnt broken.

"H..HOW" the Saiyan Screamed.

Ichigo smirked.

"Shatter.. Kyoka Suigetsu" the sword in his hand shattered showing Kyoka's blade.

"Its good to see you work even in this dimension… Kyoka Suigetsu"

" _Hehe, Do you doubt my power Ichi-kun"_ the Cute voice of Kyoka resounded.

'not at all Kyoka, merely curious' Ichigo said

"What is this?" asked the Shocked Piccolo towards Ichigo

"Perfect Control over all Sences a being could be there, they can feel the same, look the same, sound the same and smell the same as a human yet they are not there and is merely an illusion. that is the power Of Kyoka Suigetsu"

"amazing..."

' _Tch if they Think thats amazing ...We should Show them our Bankai!'_ Kyoka resounded Excited

'Nah, Maybe for a Tougher Opponent'Ichigo Replied

"now, don't you two have a battle to win and a boy to save" they both nodded

"Good, il seeya soon, Goku"

Ichigo had vanished watching from afar, they put up a fight and Goku had no choice, He and his brother met their Doom to a well placed energy beam named the 'Makankosappo' Delivered by piccolo through the Stomache, Ichigo Cringed inwardly at the hole going through Goku and Raditz, But left Via the Same Cog shaped aura.

-Back at the Time nest-

Ichigo walked out with a yawn but was met with a Thud on his stomache, Looking down he saw the Supreme kai of time Hug him with Tears in her eyes.

"D..Dont do that again!" the Supreme kai sobbed out

"Your safe, thank Kami" said Trunks

Ichigo smiled down at the young looking Goddess he sighed out kneeling giving her a hug.

"Sorry for scaring you there guys" Ichigo waited a few moments for the Kai to be okay, after that she let go with a small sniffle, Trunks, however, looked on shocked as He had never seen the kai like this before.

-After calming-

"Are you better, miss?" Ichigo sighed out getting a confirming nod from the Supreme kai of time, Trunks had come back in a hurry.

"Ichigo well done with your first misson, Your power is Astonishing we would be happy to allow you into the time patrol. so now I had to present this note from the old man." Trunks said handing the note and a bundle of what seemed to be clothes.

Ichigo read the note

' _Ichigo._

 _Good work on getting into the time patrol, I had a feeling you would find it homely._

 _you may come back to there at any time, though Trunks and The Supreme kai of time_ _will have more Patrols for you in the Future._

 _It might be an Idea to train with people of this universe as I see you have almost_ _Limitless potental, who knows maybe you might be able to utilize Ki and other things._

 _Here I have left you Your Officiall Uniform for your Time Patroling in that Universe._ _Id say I got your tastes Quite well._

 _Happy Patroling._

 _Genryusai Yamamoto._

 _PS. Deus might be joining you on a few Missions, Apparently, he has knowlege on that universe from...Who knows where odd fellow that one._

Ichigo smirked Folding the letter into his hakama.

"Well what are you waiting for, I cant wait to see what Genryusai decided as your uniform" The supreme kai of time Cheered

Ichigo nodded heading behind the home To change.

-a little later-

Ichigo Returned back

"Okay lets see-eeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Chronoa looked at ichigo with A reddened blush.

Ichigo was now wearing what looked to be a black version of his Captain haori everywhere black on the original was now white, he wore a Short sleeved shirt, it seemed tight enough to Show every Detail of his Muscle. Around the his waist was a Tightly Wrapped thick red Cloth which held onto Kyoka and Ryujin Jakka (Think in the way of Xeno goku's Gi)

on his back was his Two Zangetsu's wrapped in cloth's much like his old shikai and Crona lay in her Sheath in the middle of the Zangetsu's, he Wore Similar Hakama, Though now he seemed to wear soft looking Martial arts shoes with Red bandage like Wrapings up his ankles (Sorta like Gogeta's il have to Draw this sometime)

"Hmm… not bad old man" Ichigo now noticed the look on the Cronoa's face.

"Whats that look for?" his answer was met With angry Tsundere midget vengance.

"N..Nothing Nothing at all! HMPH" Chronoa Marched off the Blush so present with the thoughts of 'HE IS HOT IN THAT' the emotionally confused Kai left trunks and the Dense Confused Ichigo alone.

* * *

 **OKAY HOPE YOU ENJOY**

 **To answer a few obvious Questions Cronoa is The Supreme kai of times real name (Check the wiki)**

 **A few reviews I won't be able to get to them all Hehe**

 **megatronus89: Kyuu-Neechan or well Kyuuichi Kurosaki her name is much like Ichigo's A pun on Japanese numbering (Kyuu 九 = 9 Ichi _一_ = 1) whereas Ichigo is Ichi and go 1 and 5**

 **Yurushimo The Forgiving Dragon : the Hogyoku is still in Ichigo but is Currently incomplete in the Next bit Ichigo will find Another piece of the Hogyoku Fully Fixing it**

 **: Sadly id love to but Kukaku is Ichigo's aunt or Cousin Idk its weird though I was Considering Ichigo X kyuu so its not fully off the table**

 **Arraia** : **Wish granted I hope you enjoy**

 **KuraiKodokuna : thank you for your input, yeah Il be fixing Grammar when I can**

 **Shadowed1Speedster : the Outfits Right? If you was stuck in a place where the Ground is whiteish and the Home around you is White Wouldnt you wanna have a change of colors other than that it shows Loyalty to the Soul society and Ichigo**

 **Guest: After deciding a while Rukia is in the Harem though Changes to her personality may happen**

 **ultimateGohan247: Yeaaaahhhh I guess so but once again today I add DBZ it won't be fully you know Crossover just bits of**

 **animecollecter** : **Yup she was Referencing Ryuk from Death note**

 **slydino** **: Thank you And don't worry I know I'm making Ichigo a little op but Remember this is A post Final** getsuga **Ichigo he was Op to start with Ichigo has made his friend far more** op **than he was at their point Orihime Could WRECK that point Ichigo now and Chad's Zanpakuto is going to be the second strongest Zanpakuto I will write it will Shit all over Ryujin and Zangetsu the strongest I will write is Kyoka's Bankai**

 **THATS ALL FOLKS hope you Enjoy and tell me if I should Do the Omake per 2nd chapter or what ever way you would like it Also if you would like more info on a Character I can Write A chapter on them STAY TUNED :3**


	31. Chapter 29

**Heya Guys! How's it going there Was Such a positive Reaction to the Omakes that Ive Decided I will do Three Different Types of Omakes those are**

 **Crossover's (Can be Anime's Other universes or Something like that I have something planned for Other universes Perhaps An Evil Ichigo and A good Aizen)**

 **Informational: Thanks to Amazinglion's Idea of Seeing what the other Squads are up to While Ichigo will be away We will be seeing this Omake Category (Which includes Kyuu, Squad 15, Ichigo's Friends. and Maybe A few Secrets on The OC's, Deus has many and there's still an OC to Uncover... After all Ages ago she saw Yamamoto and Ichigo's battle Commenting on she felt Her father's Presence)**

 **Comedy: To be fair im doing this for Shits and giggles Ichigo cannot work all the time he and his Squad needs A vacation now and then Hmm where should they Go... Perhaps Vegas? :P**

 **Sorry for the Short chapter But I think you will find the Ending for this Worth it**

 **Ja ne**

* * *

SCOR: We Three Queens

Ichigo was relatively Surprised At the Affection Rukia shown Recalling back to his awakening from his inner world

-Flashback-

"Huh… wha... please tell me I wasn't out for three days again" Ichigo said softly his eyes Adjusted to the Raven haired midget Infront of him, her eyes Aflush with Tears.

"Damn it I..Ichigo you scared me for a moment there..."Rukia said her voice filled with worry.

Ichigo simply gave her a warm smile earning a blush from the Girl, he got up slowly Realizing Ukitake was up.

"Hey Ukitake-san, Glad to see your up" Ukitake Smiled to the boy

"I take it Nejibana is now safe with you Ichigo?" Ichigo Smirked to Ukitake, Pointing to the Katana Resting above Kyoka Suigetsu.

"Nejibana is here, nice and safe with me Ukitake-san"

"That's good, Perhaps you can Finish Kaien's work nicely" Ukitake Clapped his hand onto the Young Shinigami Captains shoulder.

"Now, I think it's time you get going, I Feel one of your Squadmates Energies fading a little" Ichigo Felt it too now noticing Who's his eyes widened.

"Yeah… I better go give them both a hand" He was about to Flash step away til he felt something on his hand, he looked to see a Blushing Rukia holding it.

"Rukia… are you-" His words was silent by the Midget's tackle as she latched onto him Claiming his lips, Their kiss lasted a minute before Rukia pulled away Speechless.

"Wow/Wow," Involuntarily copying eachother's Feelings Rukia looked to Ichigo with a wide smile.

"Go do what your name Says Protector, just...Come back to me in the end" Ichigo stood there with a nod confirming it.

"Yeah, Nobody will die this time I swear it Rukes"

"Goodbye"

Without a word Ichigo Shunpo'd off Leaving a smiling and Waving Rukia Behind.

"Win this, Ichigo" Rukia gave a soft hopeful wish

-Back to present-

Ichigo's cheeks Reddened slighly remembering the kiss.

" _ **Who knew the Little Midget had it in her, huh king?"**_ Shiro Zangetsu Pointed out Smugly.

" _ **Hehe, Your slowly Amassing your Royal Harem king, Perhaps soon you should get yourself Layed in the nearby future, Why Im wondering who would be your Fir-AAAGH"**_ His Perverted Sentence was Cut short from what Ichigo guessed was A Sugetsu Ball kick.

" _While Apreciate the kiss the girl did for Ichigo, I doubt he will be doing, THAT, anytime soon, and id prefer you not to poison the Pure mind of our newest family member"_ Kyoka Suigetsu reminded the hollow of their newest Young Addition.

" _Kyoka neechan, what is 'Getting layed' "_ Nejibana asked her head tilted slightly, looking at all the Zanpakuto spirits.

The reactions Were all Different.

Ichigo's ears felt like they were burning up.

Shiro looked on about to tell her in the crudest way possible but was silenced by the Red Fiery eyes of Kyoka Suigetsu, running her finger across her neck.

Quincy-Zangetsu had what looked to be A nosebleed.

Crona had a deep blush.

and Ryujin Jakka decided to stay silent looking away.

" _Uhhhh, Ichigo, can you..."_ Kyoka supplemented unsure of how to tell Nejibana

Ichigo now knew Due to his Brotherly training EXACTLY what to say

"Well… it's a complicated Subject, it would take Long to Explain... but I will Explain it someday, Okay?"Ichigo supplemented in a soft voice

" _Oh okay Ichi, Promise?"_

"Promise!"

" _while this is adorable, id like to say we are about to Arrive to Grimmjow and Neliel"_ Kyoka informed Ichigo He snapped out of it with a Smirk.

"Hold on guys, im coming" Ichigo Zoomed off in a Sonido-Shunpo hybrid.

-With Grimmjow and Nel-

They both was Panting heavily, Holding their Zanpakuto's Tightly.

"H..How did he get so strong so fast!" Nel panted outstretching her Centaur legs.

"Nel Nnotoria's a Warrior, afta Ichigo showing up his Dumb ass infronta everyone, I dunno, he probably Trained hard, yeah?" Grimmjow panted out in her Released Pantera Form.

"Tch I hope We get a save otherwise we are dead Nel" Grimjow prepaired her Zanpakuto ready to strike

A blade slashed into the ground infront of them there stood Nnotoria in his Ressurecion

"If ya dumb bitches are done talking, let's get back to tha Fight, or, you can tell me where that Shinigami, FUCKER, is" Nnotoria was getting bored of fighting Nel and Grimmjow.

"Cmon where is your Shinigami master I wanna deliver two dumb bitches hea-" Nnotoria heard the slash seeing his Zanpakuto Chip a little

"Alright, who has the balls"Nnotoria searched for the person finding them to their side holding their sword outstretched, looking carefully he noticed two main things, This wasn't Ichigo, and they wasn't male from what he could see.

"Nel, Grimmjow, Fall back leave this to me..." the figure held out her claymore designed Zanpakuto, allowing Nel and Grimmjow to fall back.

"well if it isnt tha water queen ex Tercera, where's ya sluts at…. Tier Halibel" Tia's eyes furrowed at what he called her Fraccion, instantly she Released Tiburion going into Ressuricion.

Nnotoria whistled at the sight of Tia in her Ressurecion Suit, seems the Uniforms Szayelapporo and the Shinigami research captain's Created helps with Ressurecion, the Shark Queen Stood in a blackened version of her Resureccion.

"heh never understood why you lose more clothes going into Ressurecion, Eh I dont mind i,t as long as you use that form groveling to tha feet of your new King" Nnotoria's comment ruffled up Tia slightly earning him the Brunt of her first attack.

"LA GOTA" she called out angrily Firing off Spears of water towards Nnotoria, who dodged a few, but was hit with two of the eight she threw, Growling she pointed her finger outwards.

"CERO!" She fired off her Cero Catching Nnotoria with the full blast Assuming she killed the Annoying pest she turned away walking from Nnotoria her eyes widened feeling a cut on her cheek.

A Heavy breathing and charred Nnotoria stood behind her his hands outwards as if he threw something, Though... his aim was off a little.

"Tch, Dont think im done yet BITCH" Nnotoria sonido'd infront of Tia who's eyes was widened infront of his outstreched hand.

"Long live tha queen bitch, GRAN REY CERO" Nnotoria blasted Tia point blank with his cero, this would have Been the end of Tia had it been for one little thing.

The cero was sucked away from Tia into the mouth of Neliel.

Grimmjow tackled Tia shouting for her to move Narrowly dodging a swing from Santa Teresa.

Tia and Grimmjow got up shakily.

"man he had to get stronger, didnt he?" Tia nodded

"Its unreal, but we cannot leave everything to Ichigo" Tia shouted

"All with me, now he is weak and will not survive, but we have to work together." gaining nods from both girls Tia prepped the strongest Cero she could muster, Grimmjow following suit, Nel was Adding her Cero to the Cero she absorbed.

"NOW! ALL TOGETHER! TRES REINAS CERO(Three Queen Cero)! they all shouted, A cero of green A cero of Blue and A cero of Cyan fused Creating the Blast of A shining Gold,

Nnotoria couldn't move all his energy was in that Cero.

"No, no. NONONONO YOU FUUUUUUCKERSSS!" He shouted in pain. being Evaporated into nothingness by the power of the Cero.

They all panted watching Santa Teressa on the floor crumble into nothing all three Fell backwards but was caught.

-With ichigo-

"I made it, just in ti..Huh what the"

Ichigo looked watching the three ladies fire off their Cero's Chuckling at the name.

"Looks like they didn't need my help, Three queens indeed… Looks like I should go down and Congratulate them.

-Back to the present-

"Well done you three, I had a Feeling Nnotoria would train, but man all three of your ressurecions, Im almost sad I didn't recruit him" Ichigo Joked

"Tha..That's..not funny..Ya bastard" Griimjow panted outstretch

"hehe Maybe so... well you've earned rest … My three Queens"

"So...Whats next Ichigo.."Tia Breathed out Pulling herself out of Ressurecion Ichigo smirked a toothy Smirk Grimmjow knew this Smirk too well

"hehe...Time ta take on tha king Yeah?" Ichigo nodded prepping his Zanpakuto's in a Rush of Sonido Ichigo raced towards Aizen's old Throne room Leaving the Three Queens behind, from the Sky he was noting the battle on the ground, Watching with a smirk, seeing Deus and Kenpachi back to back with the Bodies of What looked to be over 1000 Dead Lower Arrancar Each side,

Whistling Down they both Saluted with their blades Before Destroying more Arrancar. 'They will survive they are too Difficult to kill I better go do my part...'

' _ **Regicide time, Huh king? Show that Fake king the power of A true King'**_ Shiro Cackled Insanely Somehow invigorating Ichigo moving him Faster Through Las Noches til he saw those Familiar Doors.

'Showtime' Mused Ichigo.

-Throne room-

"Ah A Shinigami Graces my Presence, What can I help you with Shinigami?"Barrigan Spat back Cockily upon his Throne looking down on Ichigo.

"I've come For Your Head Bastard, You caused too many deaths, Past present, and Future I intend to make you suffer a Fate Worse than Death."Ichigo Spat backward

Barragan's Laughter filled the Hollowed walls Taunting Ichigo with his Very Being.

"And how do you plan to do that Mortal, I AM A GOD, AND I WILL AGE AND ERASE YOU!" Barrigan was getting angry by Ichigo's mere Presence.

-Song: Noragami ost: Misogi- (Lil something to add hype)

"I intend to win and For that, I will begin ... with the end of your Days….." A mist overcomes the room Visible enough to see The Royal Purple eyes Of Ichigo.

"Bankai…Mugen Sakushi no Tsuki no Megami: Kyoka Suigetsu

(Moon goddess of Infinite Illusion: Kyoka Suigetsu)

* * *

 **BAM Kyoka Suigetsu's Bankai Coming SOON**

 **This is possibly the most Mindfucky Zanpakuto I will EVER Write let's put it this way Kyoka's Shikai is op but this is just FUCKING BROKEN**

 **Hehe LEMMIE SEE SOME HYPE!**

 **Onto Reviews**

 **amazinglion29 : Understandably so its has been forever but im back to a somewhat Stable Upload Next chapter il be doing something like what I did for Ryujin Jakka and show How Ichigo obtained Her Bankai and the Effect of it the Chapter after the next one will be just as short as this one sadly**

 **Fanficlover2017 : Mhm Had to do something for my Return lol**

 **Arraia : Will do As for The Harem it will Contain All of those Hehe Except with Mila Rose it will be all three of the Tres Bestias the harem will contain others from other Anime's too as shown with Maka and Crona maybe a little Black*Star as for others well you will have to wait and see**

 **hevenlydemonknight: That's Where your wrong Buddy The omakes are a part of the Story just Set into place to it isn't just the same place til its done its up to you guys to Figure out the timeline for it all XD There's your homeworks :P**

 **.ma88435 : Yup had to go for that Design just with ...Minor Changes Though Xenoverse Ichigo's Suit Will evolve with him Depending on the Build he goes for**

 **chimera629 : they Are Going to Be Crucial soon Hueco mundo is just the start and the Quincy are coming they need to get stronger as they are still weak When they Get Stronger Ichigo will bring them on Missions I'm planning For Chad to get his Bankai in two Story chapters Orihime and Tatsuki in 5 and Ichigo will be Shinigamiafying Keigo and Mizuio, Karin and Yuzu will get their powers, Heck even MASAKI will get Shinigami Powers You will not Believe how Far I've planned XD**

 **Thats all for today Cya's**


	32. Chapter 30

**HEYA Deus here with a little updated chapter**

 **Anywho this chapter is how Ichigo obtained Kyoka's Bankai and some of the powers**

 **there is also A nice little Interaction between Deus (OC) Yugana and Yoruichi more on that some other time**

 **anywho once again Reviews are at the bottom Speaking of Reviews and stats 100k Views and more Followers than i have Reviews lol gotta fix that sometime**

 **Have fun and enjoy**

 **Ja ne**

 **(Song I wrote this to: Aldnoah Zero OST - MKAlieZ)**

* * *

SCOR: Moon Goddess of Infinite Illusion

"So that's our plan then..." The 15th Division was Listening into Ichigo talking about the Attack on Hueco Mundo.

"Yeah… I've already been there and Created multiple Entries For Easy Access, on the day il be saying Who I plan on Taking… Your Dismissed Except you Deus, Yugana and Ulquiora" Everyone looked to Deus mumbling an 'Oh shit' due to Deus's tendency to piss off Ichigo, they Snickered before Leaving at Their own Leasure.

"So whats up Ichigo?" Deus said Yawning slightly.

"So far you three are my most Trusted officers so im offering you a little Job each"Ichigo looked to Yugana.

"Yugana id like for you to head and get Urahara, Request He see's me ASAP is that okay?"Yugana nodded with a 'Hai' she Shunpo'd Away towards the 12th.

"Ulquiorra, You are to guard my room for a While I plan on getting my Bankai, Kyoka Suigetsu as she has told me I am Ready" She Solemnly nodded standing Beside his Room's door.

"Now Deus… Your job is probably the Least important but I NEED you to do this" Deus Smirked looking to Ichigo

"Gotcha Boss, What do you need" Deus Looked to Ichigo in Anticipation Ichigo Breathed out.

"I need you To help Yugana, She will not be coming on the Trip Her Control of her hollow mask isn't all there, Don't get me wrong...It's just I'd like you to help her with one thing-"A new voice Tiredly called out the answer.

"Her Bankai, Correct?"Ichigo looked to the Familiar voice with a Smirk Noticing Urahara Walking Beside Yugana.

"You mean it Captain!" Yugana Rushed to Ichigo grabbing his hands with a Starry look in her eyes, Ichigo Chuckled Ruffling her hair Seeing the Pout

"Get on that for me huh Deus?" Deus nodded with a smirk Taking Yugana to the Training Grounds.

"Sooo Ichi-kun What did you need me for" Ichigo looked to him with a Smirk.

"Oh man! It's time isn't it?" Urahara Seemed Excited as Ichigo Patted his shoulder before Walking into his Room past Ulquiorra with a Smile.

"Hope you know what your doing...Ichigo"Urahara smirked his fan at the Ready.

-Ichigo's room-

Ichigo walked into his room, Materializing Kyoka Suigetsu.

"You said something about me Being Ready for Your Bankai Kyoka?"Kyoka nodded holding her hand out as A doorway of Blackness opened up, Ichigo gulped Entering the Doorway With Kyoka.

In front of him his Eyes widened Looking at the Woman infront of him, she looked a lot like Kyoka, Except Taller and more Womanly With a more Ample Chest Loosely covered by an Emerald Green Kimono, Behind Her looked to be a Massive Green glowing Halo With three rings Connected loosely by lines of light.

"I take it your Kyoka Suigetsu's bankai?"

" _ **And you're the Boy who took me From Sousuke Aizen, as Loathe I am of the man, You dont really Make up too much for him"**_ Her Voice was Angelic with an Echo to her Voice.

"Im sorry I don't stack up much, but I intend to leave here With you" The woman Tched.

" _ **You cannot save them all, People Will Die"**_ She Chuckled

-Song Persona 3 ost- The Battle for Everyone's souls-

" _ **How many Can you save!"**_ With a Wave of the Woman's hands, Rukia Chad, Orihime, Uryu, and Tatsuki showed up.

"I..Ichigo What are we doing here!"Tatsuki shouted

"I...I don't know Explain NOW!"He pointed his Zanpakuto to the Woman

" _ **Tsk tsk tsk Ichigo How could you Point your sword towards An innocent is it Because your Position has got to your head...Now tell me Ichigo The Greatest Threat to your Friend's isn't some Ancient Quincy.. It's YOU Ichigo you are your own Greatest Threat"**_

With a Wave of the woman's hands, Three Figures Appeared Ichigo Gasped as he knew these Figures well.

On his left was Shiro well Shiro when he took over Ichigo in his Hollowed Vasto Form.

On his Right was Ichigo himself after Coming out of the Dangai.

And in the middle Was the Greatest form he had took Zangetsu's Tenkai Mugetsu.

"What are they..." Before Ichigo could ask the woman raised her hand and the Three Figures Dashed Towards One of Ichigo's Friends

" _ **Go Ichigo play the Hero, Play the protector, just know If your friends Die here they Feel the Pain in the Real world, haha hahaha HAHAHA"**_ The Woman laughed Sadistically Watching Ichigo's face.

Shiro was First as He rushed for Orihime for some reason they Couldn't move, Ichigo Rushed in parrying the Killing blow to Orihime from the Crazed Vasto Form he pushed the hollow away Failing to notice as that happened Dangai Ichigo was Charging For Chad.

"Stop this NOW!"

" _ **Wrong Answer Me"**_ the Vasto Forme Said as he Cleaved the Head off Uryu with no problem.

"YOU! RAAGH!" Ichigo gave off a warcry he Swung For the Hollow with his Blade Finding only A stick in his hand.

" _Hmp"_ Dangai Ichigo simply Cut chad in Two.

"STOP…. STOP THIS NOW KYOKA!"

" _ **Begging me to stop, hehe, Mugetsu my dear…. Finish them all"**_ Mugetsu nodded Wordlessly Bringing his arm up Bringing it back down with a Sharp ' **Mugetsu'** Came from his lips Ichigo watched as Tatsuki Orihime and Rukia Burned To cinders.

Ichigo had given up, he had a lifeless stare, Dropping his blade as he dropped he fell through the Void below him.

'Ichigo...' Somebody called out

"I'm a Failure I let them die…."

'Ichigo' they Called again

"I killed them all just then Its just like the past…. Perhaps everything Really did go to my head."

' _Ichigo Snap out of it, it's just an Illusion'_ Ichigo's eyes widened he stopped falling looking up he Saw Kyoka Suigetsu and her Older self seeing the older He growled.

"WHAT THE FUCK WHY!"Ichigo was angered at the Zanpakuto Spirit

' _Ichigo calm down, let her Explain'_ Kyoka hung off his arm understanding Why she did that but was still angry with her Bankai self.

" _ **I did that To Humble you Ichigo, showing you what is wrong with you and You realized it, in the end, Your Arrogance had caught up to you and your Position had only Boosted that Arrogance"**_ Kyoka's Bankai Form said Ichigo stood up Accepting it

" _ **You did well Ichigo… you pass the First test you are humbled"**_ Ichigo nodded to her

"Whats next my Master?" Ichigo said softly

" _ **You will fight an Enemy from the past, You will have my Bankai's power and you must tell me what's happening."**_ Ichigo nodded Before him Created from an illusion Was Sousuke Aizen

"Aizen..."

" _ **Say it now and Release me"**_

"Bankai…Mugen Sakushi no Tsuki no Megami: Kyoka Suigetsu

-Meanwhile in the outside world-

Deus was talking with a certain black cat as they both watched Yugana train stopping their Conversation now and then to give Yugana pointers

"So... Yoruichi, after the whole Aizen shit was you Allowed back into the Shihoin Clan?" Yoruichi shook her head sadly.

"No they wouldn't allow me due to being Kicked from the clan before, I still get to talk with them now and then, See how everyone's doing" She Replied

"that's good, at least you aren't fully outcasted and you can talk to them"Deus watched Yugana train a Soft smile on his face," Yoruichi noticed the Smile and Proceeded to tease the Shrinekeeper .

"Oh I take it you now are happy I sent Ichigo your way due to a Certain 3rd seat over there, My my Deus, I didn't know you liked her like that" Deus Chuckled

"Way too early for your Teasing Yoruichi, and you know as well as I do I don't really Care for love interests besides Even by Afterlife Standards I'm Ancient Compared to the girl I will admit, there was a girl I liked before, but you know how that story went..." Deus Looked down as Yoruichi sighed

"It's still not too late, you need to forget about her...U-"Yoruichi was about to say something before Deus Shushed her.

"Not so loud Yoruichi, the Universe still listens And it's not time for the Universe to learn 'THAT' secret" Yoruichi sighed Puffing out her Feline Cheeks

"Tch Still on about the Whole Universe Listens thing, anywho I have to get going, Deus, You should start helping Yugana" Deus nodded to the Feline as it Shunpo'd away Deus Prepared Sora-Kotsu Okami Walking Towards Yugana

"Yo Yugana Il be helping you now as you had almost had it... I'm proud of you, and I'm Pretty sure your mother and Ichigo would be too" Deus watched the Girl's Face Brighten up letting a soft smile come onto his face 'Its still not too late to forget her' Deus shook his head.

"Are you okay Deus-San?"Yugana looked confused.

"Yeah, im good Kid just... Try not to call me -San makes me feel old" Yugana laughed softly and nodded "Ready?" Deus nodded to her.

"yep, Come at me with everything you have" Yugana Smirked Holding onto Sagi no umi in her Stance.

-a little later-

Yugana was training with Deus Preparing the Final push Yugana was about to Pull her hand down her face when all of a sudden they felt a huge Spike of Reiatsu, the Sky blackened Heck...Even the Ground seemed Inverted in color, A version of Ichigo walked Past them upside down Ichigo stopped to look at them.

"Why are you Walking on the Sky?"Ichigo Said softly Deus and Yugana's eyes widened as they felt Gravity Shift Turning the World itself Upside down.

"Much better...Yugana Prepare yourself. Ichigo Held his Captains Haori outwards covering the area Ichigo Shook his hands Closing it Behind him was an army of 50 Vasto Lordes.

"Here starts your training…" Ichigo Spoke before Fading into Glass Particles.

"ICHIGO, I SWEAR TO WHATEVER FUCKING KAMI THERE IS" Deus Shouted out Hearing the Distorted Roars of the Many Vasto's after them Deus Prepared to Go Bankai Except… It didn't work.

Floating words of fire Appeared in Deus's Eyes

"Only she may use her Zanpakuto's Power, you must Rely on something else"...The Words Vanished into embers as Alarms around the Seireitei Blared

-Sereitei-

The Research Division was Frantic about the Anomaly and the vasto lordes attacking.

"Captain Urahara-sama We mus….Why are you so calm"

Urahara stood with a Smirk…

"I should be Immune to it … Hehe Kyoka Suigetsu is some blade"

The 10th Prepaired there blades But was found No match to the Vasto's Due to their Blades being Sealed, only Kenpachi stood Fighting.

"Kenpachi...Status Report!" Soifon Hopped down Beside him Her Katana Outwards Towards the Vasto's.

"Hmm...Something doesnt fell right..Its like im Hitting Air"Kenpachi Surmised.

"An illusion Perhaps… the only person I know with an Illusion zanpakuto is..Oh no...ICHIGO" Soifon Left Kenpachi behind Shunpoing as fast as possible to the other Side of the Sereitei but was Stopped looking at the Cause of this.

"I..Ichigo have you lost your MIND!" 'Ichigo' Smirked talking a voice that wasnt his.

"Ichigo...You mean the Ryoka boy Its Quite funny how you have become so Infatuated with him Soifon, Surely I thought Your eyes was only For Yoruichi Shihoin" 'Ichigo' shattered Showing a Slick backed haired Aizen in an Inverted Coloured Shinigami Shikashou.

"Aizen..I Thought Ichigo Killed you"the Madman laughed out

"him? Kill me? No he was Merely a Puppet doing my bidding...All as planned"Aizen Rushed Soifon.

-Elsewhere-

In ichigo's hands was a Beautiful blade It looked like A Katana It looked to be formed From Gold with an Edge of Emerald Flowing freely from the bottom of the blade Was a Green Tassel of seethrough Green silk.

Ichigo held the blade in wonder looking at its Beauty.

 _ **Drop my blade upwards.**_

"Drop it...Upwards?" Ichigo did as was told holding the Blade upwards he let Go seeing it Vanish into nothing While Floating up.

 _ **the Command is "Shatter Their Fate Lunar Goddess"**_

Ichigo nodded Saying it he Saw Aizen in Extreme Pain his Aura and power removing itself infront of Aizen was Another Aizen Which Ichigo Guessed was his Shinigami power, Ichigo smirked Waving his arm to The Side Watching it Shatter to nothingness.

" _ **Good your next command is "Shatter Their Spirit Lunar Goddess"**_

Ichigo Did as commanded Watching Three more of his Enemy Show up Watching them Destroy Aizen completely.

 _ **Now Ichigo What is my power?**_

"I think I get it Kyoka, in your Shikai, it commands all 5 Sences Where as With your Bankai it Expands Further Tearing out their power And making them Fight it?" Ichigo Surmised from what he saw Happy he got A nod From Kyoka.

"Your power is to Destroy the Very Boundries of Existance Making those illusions both Infinite or Bringing them into a Reality Anything that Happens to that Illusion happens outside making it so you Can Remove even powers"

 _ **That is the power of The moon goddess of Infinite Illusions though There's still More for you to Obtain, As for now, Congrats Ichigo You may Weild me where my own Original Wielder has Failed to do so.**_

"Thank you… Kyoka Suigetsu"

 _ **Dont thank me yet Ichigo, now Id Seal My Zanpakuto some time soon as your power is Affecting the Outside world.**_

"Oh Shit! Thank you Kyoka get some rest" Kyoka's Bankai form nodded Dispating the Illusion before Leaving Ichigo opened his Eyes he was Sitting in his room.

"Oh ichigo~"Ichigo Heared the Familliar tone Noticing it to Be Soifon's

"Oh hey Soi-" Ichigo Turned to Each of the Captains Holding their Swords at him

"Ichigo kurosaki...You got some splainin to do" Shinji Spat out with a stern look Befiting the other Captains

"Hehehe S..sorry Il explain later" Ichigo Sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

 **Well... that was fun lol You will see Ichigo create powers for Kyoka as it goes so just as a Recap**

 **-Kyoka's Bankai takes what the Shikai does doubling its effect and making What was an amazingly Strong Illusion now becomes Real needless to say Ichigo has Almost complete Control over it and can Focus it on one person** **Speaking of only one person if the Affects of Kyoka are void on them by touching the blade the Bankai removes that Making them able to be stuck in the Illusion once again but it is only the Shikai effects**

 **-Kyoka's Bankai has an AOE making everyone in that Area besides those Ichigo Decides not to have affected by Kyoka be under its Effect**

 **-Kyoka's Illusions can be used to mess with Spacetime and Reality All matter Is to her Whim "oh im sorry the world is black and white and upside down now"**

 **Anywho onto Reviews**

 **Ilireanwri : Ichigo obtained Hyorinmaru Through a Friendship with Toshiro works sorta like the Wildcard Ability from Persona games more Zanpakuto will be obtained like this Such as Nozerashi Zabimaru Shinso and many others as they Are Connected by A Tarrot card Arcana**

 **^: Il take it as a Compliment**

 **^: I thought Akuma from Street Fighter suited her well as did Asura from Asura's wrath suited Chad as for Kenpachi True in the Future he was Strong enough to take down Unohana the original Kenpachi sadly this was based on Kenpachi as we First saw him he had power But nothing more He was still trying to get Grasps on His unleashed power (kendo)**

 **TheWolf87: That may happen sooner than you think lol after all Ichigo has ALOT of time to kill before he is even moderately Ready for another Time patrol or anything like that might Send him to the Narutoverse For three or four chapters soon**

 **^: Glad you liked em once again it might happen soon as Ichigo needs to Achieve Tenkai with Zanka no Tachi**

 **hellz swordsman: Yay mindfucky Zanpakuto Indeed**

 **chimera629: Well... there is not much for an Espada to do to train other than walk into Hueco Mundo and power up sending out a Challenge to all Hollows enough of That due to Loosing the ONLY person who even could stand the guy**

 **Mugetsu1996: Perhaps... I kinda had Two people in mind for Ichigo in Fairy tail Though And it would be hard to "Crona" somebody due to the whole Witch Soul thing I suppose I will come across Ichigo's new Zanapakuto when we deal with it...Perhaps a Dragon to learn Dragon magic**

 **Arraia: Thanks I already plan on adding both of those**

 **Fanficlover2017: Thanks :D Its comments like these that keeps me going well that and Explaining the Madness that is my mind**


	33. Chapter 31

**HEYA Deus here with a new chapter might I say to two people You Really Enjoyed Reviewing**

 **it's fine as I like People who are new to this story Reviewing each chapter as it lets me Interact with them and tell thew What they got wrong or Answer Questions (Though one of the Two Answered something im not sure many people got lol Ive gone over everything with him/her**

 **Anywho enjoy the Decimation of Barrigan an old Friends Return and A new yet Familliar face.**

* * *

SCOR: Long live the King

Deus felt it a Shiver down his spine instantly his face cracked into a grin Kenpachi noticed this

"Hey Blindfold, what's got you so pumped" Deus sighed at the nickname but decided to hurry Looking at the Expectancy on the face of the Former Espada's Mainly Ulquiorra.

"Well, Eyepatch, I Beleive Barrigan just… Pissed off Ichigo, Get ready for it everyone….Kyoka Suigetsu's Bankai has just been unleashed" Everyone's eyes widened

"Well shit" Kenpachi started "Now I feel bad for the poor Fucker he plans on using that on"

-_- With Ichigo and Barrigan -_-

"what do you think Barrigan, You just had to open your stupid face you old Fuck, I think somebody is about to have a _Really…._ _ **Bad...**_ _ **DAY**_ " Towards the end Ichigo's anger had unleashed A different hollow mask.

It looked like his normal Vasto Lorde mask, Under his horns Was another Set of Horns, as for the look they were twisted and looked to be made From what looked to be a well polished Obsidian, the markings had Changed to black jagged Flames, Which seemed to look A lot like the Flames of Mugetsu.

Barrigan's eyes widened looking Upon the Sight of the Hollowed Shinigami Not believing his Eyes.

"Who...No what are you, No Human, no Shinigami, Even Infected with hollowed powers, Should be Able to Turn into that Form" Barrigan Instantly Activated Arrogante's Ressurection Turning Into his Skeletal Form.

"I...I'm not afraid of you Rey Del Diablo Oscuras (Dark Devil King) I Will age your Body to NOTHING!"

Barrigan Swung his Massive Axe Towards Ichigo Who caught the blade in his Fingertips, Knowing the Power of Barrigan's Zanpakuto he Kicked Barrigan away.

"You….Caught my Blade, You should be Aging to Death, Why are you not AGING"Ichigo Simply Chuckled a Dark Hollowed Chuckle looking at Barrigan in the eyes.

" _ **Because I was not the one Who Caught it"**_ The Image of Ichigo Shattered Showing another Version of Barrigan, Barrigan Noticed this Instantly Sonidoing away as he Watched his other Self Age and Turn to Dust.

" _ **Neat Trick Barrigan sadly it won't work that wasn't just a Copy made by Kyoka's Power no That was Your Ressurection"**_ To make this Clear to Barrigan, Barrigan Instantly was taken out of his Ressurection Form Forcefully

"Y..You're a monster.." Barrigan Quaked in his boots as his older body Felt Heavier.

" _ **Don't you Worry Barrigan, your power Won't be wasted….Zangetsu "**_ Zangetsu Jumped off his back in his Whitened Ichigo form With Ichigo's new Mask Adorning his head.

" **Tch King you really need to make these battles last longer, At least play with him a little for what he Did in the Future"**

Zangetsu Strode Up to the Dusted Husk of the Other Barrigan Sticking his hand Straight through his Chest Showing Barrigan the Black Twisted Soul that was His Ressurection.

" _ **Bon Appetit...Zangetsu "**_ Zangetsu Smirked to Ichigo Before Tossing his head back and Lifting his Mask, Eating the Soul swallowing it in a Gulp, he Looked up to Barrigan with A Dark Red Glow in his hollowed eyes.

" **mmm Some meal that was King I thank you"** Zangetsu Bowed before Dissipating Into his Shikai Sword Form, Resting itself Back upon Ichigo's back.

It would Be right to say Barrigan was lost for words For once He Feared… He Feared Ichigo he Feared What he had become...Most of all He Feared for his life

" _ **Well Barrigan, you Really are an Eyesore, Your Death will be a Quick one, However it will Hurt "**_ Ichigo Walked towards Barrigan Holding the Golden Blade Of Kyoka instantly with his other hand he Drew Ryujin Jakka.

" _ **Bankai...Zanka no Tachi "**_

" _ **Don't worry, if you think that's bad Watch this... "**_ Ichigo held up Kyoka Suigetsu Dropping it into the Sky with a Smirk under his Fiery mask he Spoke the words of Barrigan's Demise

" _ **Heavenly Goddess Alter yourself to the Blade of Zanka no Tachi"**_ Kyoka Entered Ichigo's hand Seemingly in Teleportation before Setting itself on Flames Slowly Transmogrifying Turning Itself Into Zanka no Tachi.

-Outside-

"Uh, guys, has it gotten hotter?" Rukia Looked Towards Kenpachi and Deus Before noticing Something Very odd

"Also...Should the Sands Of Hueco Mundo be Turning to Glass" She looked noticing the Face Splitting Grin of Deus

"No Fucking way… "

-Back with Ichigo and Barrigan-

It would be an understatement to say things was Hot as Ichigo Strode slowly Towards the Pitiful Being before him, Whom If could, would have probably Shit himself by the mere Sight Of Ichigo with Two Zanka no Tachi's.

"Your...Inhuman.. Please I beg of you, SPARE ME" Barrigan Would have fallen to the Floor, sadly the Heat had Drained his old Tired bones.

" _ **Die Knowing, if I didn't do this Many Shinigami will have Died, Including my Lover...Farewell Barrigan….BURN IN THE FLAMES OF HELL "**_The Sheer Shockwave Alone of Ichigo Slicing outwards with Both Fire-scarred blades was enough to Destroy the walls around him sadly For Barrigan

" _ **ENNETSU JIGOKU " **_Ichigo Watched as Black and Blue Flames Danced From his Blades, Creating a Huge Shockwave towards Barrigan, Whom, Safe to say was Screaming as his Flesh Burned From his Body, Til A Skeleton Remained which Soon Was Reduced To Ashes.

Feeling Barrigan's Spiritual Pressure Deplete to nothingness Ichigo Shook out his Blades Returning Zanka no Tachi out of Bankai and Kyoka back to Base form, Sheathing them both he sighed out, His Mask Dissipating, showing the Fiery Orange eyes Filled with Determination he Owned.

"That...was for you Soifon" He Slumped down onto the Throne Barrigan Owned with a Sigh, before he Got back up again, Remembering he had something to do.

-Aizen's Room-

He looked around slowly Noting the Furnishings was both Kingly yet...Hollow there he noticed it on the Table A few notes and Journals, Ichigo Skimmed through the Thoughts of the Madman before throwing it down Knocking something to the Ground, Recognising the Rough Jade with what he Felt was Countless Souls passing through it.

"This...Is what I'm here for...Hogyoku" Ichigo opened his Shikasho Uncovering his own Hogyoku within his chest, the Hogyoku Shot upwards from Ichigo's hand A Childish Feminine Voice pierced his ears.

" _We...Are now...One"_ The Hogyoku Dissolved into Particles, Hovering into Ichigo's Hogyoku Competing it with a Golden Glow, Ichigo Closed his eyes.

" _Hello Ichigo, I have missed talking with you"_ Ichigo Smirked as he placed his hand upon the Hogyoku

"Welcome Back Hogyoku, Hope you Enjoyed your Sleep" he heard the Feminine Hum

" _Well, im sorry If Taking us to an Alternate Universe might be A little tasking Even for a Godly Being such as myself Either Way...We will have to talk soon You have A …..Familiar Visitor"_

Ichigo turned Around as he saw the Person Familiar yet Different

"I Take it your The Cero Espada" the Being looked to Ichigo Smirking behind the Half of his Black Horned mask the Whitened long Shikasho Flowing

" _I've been Expecting you I'm thankful For what you have Done I couldn't Stand that Pompous Asshole I don't know how many times I had Came Close to killing him these past few days"_ The being Spoke in the Familiar Hollowed Tone

"So I take it you want a Fight" the Being nodded unsheathing his Zanpakuto from his back

" _Bankai….Tensa Zangetsu"_ Ichigo looked on with a Smirk at the Familiar Vasto Lorde mask and the Person Behind it

"So be it Myself" Acknowledging the Hollowed Arrancar Version of himself Decked In A Whitened Version of his Bankai outfit noting the Zero on his Hand.

"Unleash Ragnarok…. Crona" He drew the Body Sized Greatsword From his Back

* * *

 **Well Bet you didnt see that Coming :3**

 **Anywho It's the Return of the Questions: Would you Prefer An Omake next or would you Like me to get To the Fight between Ichigo and The Cero Espada Review to answer**

 **onto Reviews, Not all of them Will be answered from those that Reviewed I've gone over one of theirs and is Currently Working on the other**

 **Reptoholic: Talking with you has been Enlightening and Helpfull know that this guy/girl Didnt wanna assume had Figured out Shit that Long standing Readers Havent Figured out and Will be Left as a Surprise**

 **Thewolf87: Badass doesnt Describe Ichigo at this point lol and I plan on him getting MUCH stronger soon**

 **Yeagermeister: Glad you enjoyed the Story and I will be going over your Reviews Individually in pm soon**

 **Deathshadow96 : Amazing idea and dont worry I will continue this**

 **Amazinglion29: Trust me when I say im just Scratching the Surface of Kyoka's Bankai and How powerful do you think her Tenkai would be :P**

 **Sonofares14367: Eyup Im sorry I should have made it more Obvious**

 **Maxe03: Yep it also Expands on all sorts As you can tell From Urahara Those that are Unaffected by Kyoka's Shikai Is affected by Bankai Just not any of the Bankai Effects**

 **Ignacio365: Im sorry I dont Read Other Languages Well but what I can tell your Inquiring A little on the DBZ saga all I can say is Good things Come to those who wait**

 **Illireanwri(Sorry): Ichigo has Hyorinmaru Due to the Awakening of an Excess Skill Making Friends with People and Maxing out their Arcana Grants them Their Zanpakuto more on that Soon :P**

 **^Weird is good**

 **^ I thought Tatsuki's Zanpakuto Fitted (More on her and Ichigo's friends soon) As for Kenpachi Being Low Tier Im talking Abilitywise and Keep in mind This is A Pre Kendo Zaraki who had not Fought All sorts of people During the Start of Ichigo's Journey if That Kenpachi was At the Start Cannon Ichigo would have been pasted Across the Seireitei**

 **Thats all for now :P Stay awesome All**


	34. Chapter 32

**Ichigo vs Ichigo hype! this took a lot of Brain to Figure out how to do and id say you would Be Relatively surprised to See HOW FUCKED this Universe would have been If Ichigo wasn't here**

 **I had to work Arrancar Ichigo's Existence in somehow and I was surprised I didn't think of it sooner cause Now Shit is starting to make Sense even for me**

 **I will be updating my profile for Arrancar Ichigo's themes (both Cannon Bleach music and Custom) but I will also Put them here if your interested**

 **(Cannon theme: B07a)(Custom theme: Behind the fallen-One last Chance)**

 **Anywho Enjoy :3**

* * *

SCOR: Yin and Yang

The Two beings looked to each other with Manic Smirks as the Air around them Blew softly, Ichigo Looked upon his Whitened Counterpart in Recognition.

"So… Before we Fight, Can I ask you a Few Questions?" Ichigo Asked Shiro Ichigo with the Manic Smirk Fading and Exchanged for a Serious look.

Shiro Ichigo nodded _"I have a feeling I know what you're going to ask….So I will Answer you"_ Both Warriors came to a Standstill, Resing their Blades.

-Song- Bleach Ost: Nothing can be Explained-

Ichigo Breathed in and Sighed "How did you Become an Arrancar"

Shiro Ichigo had a thoughtful look on his face Pausing a while " _I remember it well surprisingly, Hollows normally Lose their Memories of Being Human the Longer they are Hollowed, That wasn't the case for me,_ _I died in the real world at the Age of 5, My younger sister was 2, and my Youngest Sisters had only Recently been born"_

Ichigo Nodded softly "I see…. That's why Mom is still alive."

Shiro Ichigo's face Sombered _"Indeed..."_

-10 years ago-

Ichigo was walking home in the Rain with his mother from his Martial arts class, they seemed Happy till a Truck sped past, Soaking Ichigo from the Rainwater collected on the road.

"Oh, that careless Driver! Come here Are you okay?" Ichigo looked up to the one person Who Brightened his days his mother Masaki she leaned down Cleaning his face with a Cloth of the rainwater.

"Let me Switch places with you and walk next to the Sidewalk" Masaki looked to Ichigo with a Motherly smile.

"Ah you don't need to do that mom, I'm the one with the Raincoat on so I don't mind, let me protect you from that stuff" Ichigo Puffed out his cheeks Masaki Chuckled softly.

"What a brave boy! That's sweet of you Ichigo, but before you worry about protecting me, you should work on Protecting yourself from that Tatsuki" Ichigo looked shocked

"Aww cmon, I won a Point on her last time" Masaki, however, kept that motherly Smile finishing Cleaning Ichigo's face.

"There we go, your all clean now and I will walk by the road now"Ichigo Reluctantly Accepted as they walked home.

"Hey... can I hold your hand" Masaki simply smiled holding her hand out for him they continued to walk hand in hand til Ichigo noticed something Unusual, a Girl standing by the River.

"Hey, mom...What's that girl doing"Ichigo asked Innocently before his eyes the girl was about to jump into the River Ichigo Ran down the riverbank to the Girl Masaki noticed the off feeling and went after Ichigo.

"NO ICHIGO! STOP!" Ichigo stopped in his Tracks before Seeing his mom be hit to the Side From Something Invisible.

"MOM" Ichigo Tried to run to her but he felt something around his waist, a hand… Crushing him, there he was lifted into the Air, towards the end he saw it The Whitened Toothy Grin of the mask.

-Present-

" _That mask was the Last thing I remembered from that Day, something happened, Instead of Being Eaten I turned into a Sort of Hollow of my own Power, well my own power and A large Sword by my side"_

"Zangetsu" Ichigo concluded earning a Nod from his Alternate Self.

" _Everyday was a Struggle that was Until I came across a man, his name was Aizen, he told me how to Perfect myself and for 9 years I learned under him gaining my power though….something was off about Aizen, I had only Recently learnt of his true motives before he was going back to the Seireitei"_ Shiro Ichigo Concluded

Ichigo hummed "I see… no wonder things were off with this Universe, my last Question I don't Really think I can get an answer out of you so I will save that for Hogyoku"

Shiro Ichigo Smirked Readying the Whitened Zangetsu _"Is that all Shall we get to the Fight?"_ Ichigo stood ready with Crona a pebble in his hand he Threw it into the air

Both warriors watched the Pebble Fall slowly seconds become long for them Seconds felt like minutes as the Pebble Fell, but all things Eventually Fall.

-Song-Bleach ost- Sakkaku-

The pebble Fell with a Clack and the two warriors clashed harshly the Heft of Crona Against Zangetsu the Strength of Crona's heft Added to Ichigo's own Sending his Counterpart Flying with a swing of his arm.

" _Not bad...but you know raw power means nothing"_

Shiro Ichigo began using the Speed of Tensa Zangetsu to his advantage, dashing harshly around Ichigo creating Afterimages, after Each Dash the Cero Espada let off a Small Bala of Which Ichigo cut through with ease.

" _check"_

On the swing of Crona Shiro Ichigo Stood upon the Wide Blade of Crona Pointing his hand Outwards to Ichigo's Face.

" _Cero"_

Shiro Ichigo unleashed a massive Black Cero in Ichigo's face sending Ichigo flying, Ichigo quickly stopped himself by stabbing Crona into the ground ,Ichigo panted softly as Shiro Ichigo looked over Ichigo.

" _is that all? If so I horribly Overestimated you"_

"Heh Nah, but I have to Admit you would have had no problem fighting Aizen, though, it is you Who fell into my trap!"

Shiro Ichigo looked down Noticing he was Standing in a small puddle of Blood left by Ichigo

"Bloody needles!"

The Blood under Shiro hardened into spikes making it through Shiro Ichigo's Hiero, Grazing his legs, Shiro Quickly Sonido'd backward wondering to himself.

' _That Pierced my Hiero I've gotta be Careful with that attack'_

"Hehe Strong Hiero you have there, I think I might have to get a little Serious with you" Ichigo Sheathed Crona back on his back Holding his hand outwards he Blew air out softly Forming A Familiar Blade from his Soul.

"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens…..Hyorinmaru"

In his hand Was the Blade of Toshiro gained through Friendship with the white haired Captain, Ichigo gave a Cheeky Smirk as he twirled Hyorinaru He formed an Ice dragon somewhat Effortlessly, Ichigo Swung out Hyorinmaru again Using the Dragon Like a whip Of which Shiro Ichigo Narrowly Dodged.

" _Good to see your getting more Serious, sadly, your going to have to try ALOT harder than that to get me Serious"_

The Ice dragon flew Roaring towards Shiro, Of which held out His white Zangetsu, Shiro gave Ichigo a grin before Mouthing 'Check this out'

" _Awai Shiro(Pale white) Getsuga Tensho"_

Ichigo watched as the Frozen Ice Dragon Was Split in two from the Silvery White Getsuga Tensho, He was Mesmerised Slightly by the Brightened Lights Within the Getsuga Tensho Instantly Deciding To Dematerialize Hyorinmaru.

"Well then, Full blast time, that's what I get for Using a Zanpakuto I need to Practice with" Ichigo Pulled his Two Zangetsu's from his back.

"Bankai… Tensa Zangetsu" Shiro watched as the Two Bulky large blades Turned into two Katana's.

" _Ha… finally, with Zangetsu Now, this will be- Agh!"_ Ichigo smirked From behind him Using Zangetsu's Raw Speed Slicing Cleanly off Shiro Ichigo's arm

"Sorry, you were way too open there" Ichigo watched with a Grin as the arm he cut off Quickly Regenerated, Shiro Ichigo Clenched his fist getting used to the new hand Quickly.

" _My my, Zangetsu Sure did Grow up, looks like its time for me to Go all out!"_

Ichigo Blocked the Energy Assaulting him as Shiro Was Charging Something, A Ball of White Surrounded him as his Appearance Changed, He had Long Orange hair with Shining Neon Blue eyes keeping the Black Scalera, his Whitened Bankai Outfit Changed, Gaining Blackened overarmor, Somewhat Spiked Pauldrons with Blackened Greaves that had A White Crown Pattern at the top same with his Gauntlets in Design.

Shiro Ichigo Now Held A Fiercer looking Zangetsu which Shined in Platinum, the bottom of Zangetsu around the Tsuba and Handle were bound in Chains.

" _Ressurecion:_ _Lámina de la luna santificada"_ _(Hallowed Moon Chainblade)_

Ichigo looked in awe, not only at his counterpart's Power, but the Image of him Screamed Power, Ichigo Prepared himself to block but found nothing but a sharp pain in his Chest, looking down he saw the Platinum blade of Zangetsu In his Chest, Instantly, Ichigo jumped Forward turning on stop But found the Side of his head being pushed.

" _Give up… Accept Defeat"_ Ichigo Growled outwards.

" I see now that I have to use it, but, Why must we Fight Wouldnt you wanna See Mom and Dad Karin Yuzu and Kyuu" Ichigo watched his other self's face Scrunch up in thought

" _H..honestly… I'd love to but… I'm a hollow wouldn't the Shinigami kill me"_ Ichigo Powered down and Shook his head with a smile

"I am A Shinigami Captain and I am Part hollow myself, all of the other Espada that have left are safe and Treated with Respect"

" _Shall we Call this a Tie then?"_ Ichigo Smiled and nodded holding out his hand to his other Self.

"It's a tie" The other Ichigo Powered down Coming out of Bankai Surprising Ichigo with a hug, Ichigo felt the Pain coming from his Hollowed Self.

" _I..Just wanna see my family Again...No Aizen to take them away...Though Kyoka is with you so, I guess I don't have to worry about that"_ Ichigo Patted his other selves back Remembering this Ichigo Died Young and Still had his wants from when he was a Kid.

"Well then, Little brother, lets get going" Shiro Ichigo nodded "I'm thankful You saw Reason...You Almost Brought me to Tenkai"

 _"Whats Tenkai?"_ Shiro Ichigo looked Confused

Ichigo felt A sudden Ring in his ear getting a Concerned look from his counterpart, Ichigo simply Smiled softly to him pressing his Two fingers to his ear, now hearing a voice he was most happy to hear.

 **"** Ichigo Come in **"**

"I hear you Soifon, what's up?"

 **"** Whats up Ichigo... is the fact Your Reiatsu was Crushing everyone outside **"** The Bee sounded annoyed but calmed hearing the Chuckle of Ichigo.

"Don't worry my little Bee, just Fighting the Cero Espada, don't worry He is joining us"

 **"** J..joining us? Can...Can he be Trusted? **"** Ichigo could tell that Soifon Was slightly scared of the thought, Ichigo Knew he had to say something to calm her.

"Cmon my Little Bee you trust me Don't you?"

 **"** Y..Yes I trust you completely Ichigo **"**

"Well Don't worry the Cero will not harm a Fly, now, before I end the Transmission I have to Report that the Mission is Successful, Hueco Mundo's Arrancar are Wiped out with Zero Casualties"

 **"** Good to hear, I will pass on the Good News to the Soutaicho, speaking of which, A curious Being has Come Recently asking for aid, looks like you will be going Somewhere straight away **"** Soifon didn't sound Greatly Pleased but Agreed with Ichigo's Tired Sigh

"On it, and don't worry, I have a nice plan for my next day off...whenever that happens"

* * *

 **What is this? a cliffhanger who Is asking for Ichigo's Aid, Will it be the Time Patrol, or will it be Another Universe Entirely, and what will happen To Shiro Ichigo now, Find out in the Next Episode of SCOR (Insert Dbz end Jingle here)**

 **onto Reviews :3**

 **Thewolf87: Hope it Lived up to your Expectations Arrancar Ichigo is a Monster when it comes to Strength just think what he will be like with Segunda Etapa**

 **Guest: Enjoy :3**

 **Leothesage: Ah sorry about that I'm aware there Is Frankly Too much Smirking then again This was from all the way when I started off Past the Updated 1st page don't worry I'm working on the second page Soon**

 **Reptoholic: Glad you Enjoyed :3 Nah Ichigo will stay as His own Entity though If Ichigo could Absorb Arrancar Ichigo or Vice Versa this Would Quite Frankly Destroy All Sense of Balance Besides as a Nice Little Quote from King Teranas from Warcraft but Bleached "The Hollows must be Contained Without Somebody to Lead the Hollows they will become restless Balance must be Maintained There Must always be...A King of Hueco Mundo"**

 **Fallen Dragon God: Eyup And Byakuya is A girl Makes sense**

 **^This chapter will make a Little more Sence why Aizen Acted the way he Did**

 **^Alright Alot of People was Somewhat Triggered by Me Calling Kenpachi a "low-Tier Captain" Keep in mind at this point Kenpachi is the same as when he Fought Ichigo, He hasnt even Spoke To Nozarashi yet and Is getting the hang of His Kendo or Shura Form, If "High tier Kenpachi" was used here Ichigo in all his power in this Fic, Tenkai Be Damned, would have Trouble With Kenny, I wasnt Calling him Weak Quite the Opposite Actually, Kenpachi is a Monster in power and I Fucking love it :3, I was Calling him Inexperienced compared to other Captains like say Byakuya or Kyoraku, hope this Clears things up :3**

 **Arrala: I plan on it :3 All of those I have planned to join the Deathberry Harem**

 **Seiei: Sorry As i Said Above the Chapter before 2 is remade And I plan on Remaking Alot of Chapters**

 **Edub102: Thanks, Hope you Enjoy :P**


	35. Chapter 33

**Heya Another New Chapter for you!**

 **Soo this isn't an omake Merely a Look into the Future of things as I Reveal Probably One of Ichigo's most Powerful Abilities that Isn't zanpakuto based well... it is and Isn't Zanpakuto Based eh...**

 **More on that at the End of this Near where I put Reviews :3**

 **Omake next Chapter you Decide! Do you think Ichigo Is ready to fight Vegeta and Nappa or Should he Train with Trunks and A Special Guest to Get the Basics of Ki down and obtain a few Moves You Decide in the Reviews!**

* * *

SCOR: Of things to come

Ichigo walked into Yamamoto's Office Slowly With Shiro on his Flank, Pushing open the Door Shiro Ichigo Summoned the Rest of his Mask, Completely Covering his Face in The Familiar Vasto Mask, They both looked to Yamamoto, One bored out of his mind, The other Slightly Scared.

"Ah, Ichigo Welcome back...Who is Your new Friend" He uttered with not An Iota of Confidence as he Felt the Power Surging from the Being Beside his Captain.

"I know that tone Jii-san, Relax, I would like for you To send out an Urgent Notice to my Family, I need all of them here" Yamamoto was Confused by What Ichigo Said but Complied due to the Hellish Debt He was in towards his newest Captain, With a Flick of His wrist a Messenger was sent out.

Not too much Time had passed And Isshin was Coming through the Head captain's doors, Masaki and Ichigo's Sisters in Tow.

"Captain Commander, I came as fast as I..." There He noticed Why His son had Returned along with the Powerful Hollow beside him.

"Your son asked For you not Giving me Many answers, Just know, I tried to get it out of him Beforehand, Where he Insisted for me to Wait Til you and your family came"Ichigo nodded Softly Looking to his Parents with A Steely Gaze as the Hollow Turned to them too.

"Ah..Right onto Business Remember ,When I started this journey I told you I'm not your Ichigo ,While I'm thankful for You Instantly sticking to your guns and telling me I am Ichigo I had to find out something and I found out In Hueco Mundo What happened to your Ichigo" Isshin and Masaki's Eyes widened while the Girls looked confused.

"So wait, you're not Ichigo?" Karin spoke up Confused Ichigo, however, Shook his head.

"I am Ichigo, just not your Ichigo, that's why I brought you here" Ichigo looked to the side at the Hollowed self Masked of Presence, Instantly He walked Forwards Noticing his Father Suddenly go on Guard that all stopped as soon as Shiro Spoke.

" _M..mom...Dad and...my Sisters"_ Shiro took off his mask showing not only Fresh Tears to the Kurosaki Household but Also the Face of their long lost son.

"Ichigo? Is that you?" Masaki said Confused all confusion left as soon as In Sonido the Mother Found arms around her, feeling Tears upon her neck.

" _I..Im Home Mom"_ Instantly she Wrapped her arms around her Long lost Crying Son, The whole Family doing the same thing Crowding Around Shiro Trying to get a Hug in, They Were Brought to the Attention of Ichigo, not their Ichigo.

"So if there are now Two Ichigo's" Isshin Started "How come they had not Melded together or The other Vanished" Ichigo Smirked to Isshin.

"I was Confused about that Too, Though, after the battle with your True son I asked the Hogyoku..."

-Ichigo's Chat With the Hogyoku-

'So now that That's over and I have time to kill, Hogyoku, How come I didn't Vanish as soon as we Found this Universe's Ichigo'

" _Simply put Ichigo I had to Change something to Allow you Entrance to this world, Your Identity, You may Be Ichigo, but here you are not Ichigo"_

'So who am I then...'

" _You are the Being Formerly Known as Ichigo, but to this world you are...Mugetsu"_

-Back to Present-

"Mugetsu?" Isshin looked Shocked "haven't heard that Skill be mentioned in a while, isn't it supposed to Completely Deplete you of your powers after use" Ichigo nodded in Confirmation

"Yeah...but thanks to the Hogyoku she said that she Fused my power into Mugetsu itself, Still, a lot of things have been not yet Revealed to me such as why Mugetsu is my Tenkai" Isshin hummed.

"I'm unsure of that son, Either way, you have made the Family Proud, I Believe we are heading back to the Shiba Complex...Come by when you can son"

Ichigo Grinned nodding, soon enough they Left leaving Ichigo and Yamamoto alone.

"So...Should we call you Ichigo now or Mugetsu, Either way it's fine, now For what I brought you here for...I mentioned to you there are Three gods...The Third God..well goddess has sent out a Person to ask of Our aid" Yamamoto Groaned looking to the Side as the Shadows themselves Tore open as something Floated through.

it was Holding a Tanto within its Greyed Sharp teeth, Where its hair was Outwards and Shaggy White of colour, yet Strangely Straight It seemed to Wear a Pure white Kimono Covering the Thin Gray body of the Thing, Its face Strangely looked like an Oni mask.

Ichigo had seen Many things in his life yet this Unnerved him, Ichigo and Yamamoto heard a Deep Booming Voice come from its Direction Yet its mouth Didn't move.

" _ **Ah, Yamamoto I take it this is the Being you Spoke of…."**_ Yamamoto nodded looking to Ichigo **_"I see… Ichigo, I believe that is your name, I am Shinigami, not the same sort of Shinigami as you, I am what most People Consider as Death or the Reaper, I have Come for your Aid in the Nearby future on Behalf of the Sun Goddess Amaterasu, soon you will be Thrust Into a world in the Living World Unlike your own._**

 _ **In the Nearby Future the Nine tailed fox will attack a Village Requiring a Noble man To sacrifice himself Summoning myself to Seal the Beast away inside his son, on that Day I Will ask to Take you with me To seal Half of The Nine Tailed Fox's very Soul Inside you and the Other half In his son.**_

 _ **Do you Accept Ichigo Kurosaki"**_

Ichigo Processed that information well, Looking at the Shinigami before him Plastering on his trademark Smirk.

"I agree Shinigami, I came to this Universe To Help it, Denying you Would Probably Bring up a Great evil from the Shadows, So I accept"

" _ **Excellent answer Ichigo, The day will happen In exactly a Month from now, I will come to Take you there A day Before the Alotted time...Train up Ichigo a world of powerful Enemies and New Friendships Await"**_ With the Shinigami's words done It slunk Back into the Shadows leaving the Seireitei

"Things look rather Busy for you soon Ichigo, as for now The Sereitei thanks you For your Fight in Hueco Mundo, I knew Making you a Captain was a Good Thing" Yamamoto Beamed to Ichigo Impressed with his work, "I'd say get some Rest, You have Earned it"

"Yeah, I think il go do that Thanks, Yamamoto-"

' _I'd hate to Interrupt Ichigo but You are needed in your Inner world, something Seems to have Come up'_ Quingetsu Sounded Serious

"I guess Rest will have to Wait Jii-san, I'm needed it seems..."

-Later In Ichigo's inner world-

"I'm here Old man… Whats up?" Quingetsu simply Narrowed his eyes Pointing to a Skyscraper it had a Blue door Placed on top of it.

"I see...I'll Go check it out now" Ichigo Quickly Flash stepped to the blue Door opening it slowly and walking in, The door closed behind him Ichigo felt the Same Feeling with the floor to that of an Elevator moving.

-Song-Persona 3 ost- The Poem for everyone's soul-

" _Hm Didn't expect to be In an Elevator again, Either way, you are not like him but so much more interesting"_ A Mysterious Voice In what Ichigo could Perceive as Slightly British calls within Ichigo's ears, Ichigo Traced it to the Middle of the room Spotting the Man sat in front of a Rounded Table.

he was Dressed in a Decent Suit though he had a hunch to his body Whether it was truly a Hunched back, or the old man was merely Lazy, though his Most Prominent and Recognisable Feature was his Long nose.

" _Ah sorry for not Introducing myself I am Igor and This"_

Igor clicked his fingers from the Darkness of the Blue room came Two women, Both Girl's had Platinum Blonde hair, One Long but tied, the other Cut into A Bob, Both Had Pale skin and Bright Glowing Golden eyes, both was Dressed in a Weird tight Blue Bellhop Dress and hat.

" _Is Elizabeth and Margaret, we Humbly welcome you to the Velvet Room, Your an Odd one Ichigo Kurosaki, Normal Guests Don't Forge bonds before getting their Arcana"_

"Forge bonds? Arcana? What? I remember a Voice telling me something about an Arcana, and after that, I obtained Hyorinmaru from Toshiro, Your gonna have to Explain this to me"Ichigo sighed out Confused

" _Of course All Will be Revealed to you, for a while the Velvet room had many Guests, All of which had a Peril to Face that would have Surely Destroyed the World, and You have been Chosen to pick up the Torch of the Last Guest, The Arcana Is a Means to which all Is Revealed, Here, Hold onto this"_ Igor Outstretched his hand to Ichigo with a Card between his Two fingers ,Ichigo took the Card Recognising the Image of a man with a sack on his back, Leading a Small dog this was The Fool, Tarrot Card

" _I see You recognise It, Then I don't have to Explain the Meaning of the Fool Arcana, To most New users of this power Bestowed Upon you this would have been Their card Signaling A "New Begining" though for you this will Not be Your Arcana as Your Time Travel Antics have Already Passed the new Begining"_

The Card Disappeared From Ichigo's hand and was Replaced by another.

" _For you, This is your Arcana"_ Igor looked to Ichigo with a Grin

Ichigo Turned the Card over Cursing Inwardly As he noticed the Print of the Card's Skulled Face and Scythe.

"The Death Arcana, not Necessarily bad, but not too good either" Ichigo mused outwardly Shocked to hear the Throaty laugh of the man Infront of him.

" _Fitting for a Shinigami Wouldnt you say, the Death Arcana Doesn't mean Death, Fools Perceive it as Death, sadly for humans nothing Is set in stone and Fate Can be Changed by the Willful, But I digress, Surely you didn't Come for a Tarot reading you came to Learn about your power...Focus on your Arcana, Until you hear it call to you"_

Ichigo Nodded Closing his eyes Picturing the Death Arcana Slowly His Mind faded and he heard the Demonic Voice within

" _ **About Time Mortal, I've been Shouting for you for Quite some time, Yet you only now, Hear my call, I art Thou and Thou art I, and from the Sea of thy Soul I come"**_ Ichigo's eyes widened Awakened as He saw it Infront of him, The Chilling Cold Sensation Ichigo Felt from the Beast was numbing, yet He Realized it from What the Beast Said, This was him, and He was It.

Ichigo Looked to the Jagged Metal Looking mask Comprised of Teeth on the Bottom and Top Making a Fierce looking Helmet, it Wore long White Gloves and Boots With a Black Long Jacket, In its hand was A plain yet ornate looking Katana, Grim enough was the "Wings" of the Beast around it was Large Coffins Decorated with White Angels or Saints, Kept Afloat with Chains.

Ichigo Smirked "You are me, and I am you" the Beast nodded

" _ **I am Thanatos, The Very Personification of Death Itself, Let them Fear us as we Become Powerful Beyond Belief"**_ Thanatos Faded And Ichigo Saw the Card Float down Into his hand Ichigo Pocketed it looking at Igor with a Smirk.

" _Thanatos Heeded your call then, yet, I've never seen somebody So...Accepting of A persona Like Thanatos, I see Bright things In your Future, Now before I send you on your Merry way I Must Explain to You Social Links, People around you have an Arcana Set to them for each Major Arcana, With the person you Gained the Justice Arcana From You merely have to make Friends with them, some may come that you become more than Friends, Fully Maxing Their Social Link will Allow you To own Their Power"_ Ichigo nodded Understanding it slowly.

" _Now I believe you should be waking up soon, but, Feel free to stop by sometime, I Beleive Elizabeth and Margeret will have tasks for you"_

-Outside world-

Ichigo woke up slowly to an odd Sensation, he Felt Fingers Running through his hair, Ichigo Slowly looked to see his "pillow" was the Lap of somebody He looked up Slowly to see somebody He didn't Expect.

"You shouldn't move around too much Ichigo" Ichigo saw the Soft Smile of the Healer captain Retsu Unohana.

"Y..yeah I guess, but, Unohana what are-" Unohana Interrupted Ichigo softly

"Please, Ichigo, call me Retsu" Unohana's Smile was more Forced

"But Unohana I don't think-" Ichigo felt dread as he looked up to the healers Serene, yet Menacing Smile.

"Call me Retsu" Ichigo almost eeped.

"Yeah, Retsu sounds good" Ichigo heard her soft Chuckle and Inwardly Sighed out, feeling like he Dodged a bullet.

"Anywho What happened while I was out?"

"Well you were tossing and turning in your sleep so I thought I'd try and Soothe you, though, not unlike Orihime soothed you" Ichigo Remembered being Cuddled by Orihime Glad to not see Retsu In that position, the Sheer Mortification would have Scarred him for weeks.

"Anyway Ichigo, I better get back to my division, Take care now and get plenty of sleep" Ichigo nodded to her, Time seemed to stop slowly, A Blue butterfly flew in front of Ichigo He heard the same voice he heard with Toshiro.

" _ **Thou art I, and I art Thou, You shalt have Our Blessing When Deciding To Create a Persona of the Empress Arcana"**_

Ichigo sighed out a soft "fuck my life" Before falling back asleep.

* * *

 **YOU NEVER SAW IT COMING! Ha Finally Ichigo has unlocked the power of PERSONA yes I plan on Implementing the whole Persona System and an Evolution for Thanatos later on Speaking of Thanatos Ichigo will use Persona Differently from** **Yu and Minato Each Persona will Act as a Zanpakuto With Their Abilities**

 **The Starter Abilities for Thanatos are: Cleave (8% hp for Light Slash) Maragi: AOE light Fire damage For Miniscule use of Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure and Mudo:(very low chance Insta-Kill on those weak to Darkness) Keep in mind With use these Abilities will Evolve and Or Thanatos will Learn new Attacks**

 **As for the person Who asked for Ichigo's Aid im pretty sure Any Naruto Fan Knows that Beautiful Thing**

 **Anywho onto Reviews:**

 **Thewolf87: Originally Ichigo was meant to Fuse with Shiro If I hadn't thought of a Decent way of Separating the Two as their own characters but I figured it out :P**

 **Edub102: Thanks man! :3 Really makes it feel like im making something Epic here**

 **Fanficlover2017: Really glad you Liked it I tried hard to make Arrancar Ichigo Different from Ichigo Eh...Being Brought up by Aizen will do that I plan on Doing alot more with Arrancar Ichigo in the Future after all somebody has to Teach Ichigo Ressurecion Combined with Ulquiorra We might just see Shiro get Segunda Etapa**

 **Kat1017: Thanks the Idea Crossed my mind but whats better than one Ichigo? Two though one Technically Isnt Ichigo anymore eh...**

 **Fallen dragon god: Gotcha now I see lol I agree completely of the Scaling and I would say I probably did Lowball Kenny a tad bit Eh, either way, he will be Fuck bitches get money in terms of Power when I'm done with him :3**

 **^: It wouldn't make sense for me for Ichigo to kill Shiro I mean theoretically would you Kill a Version of yourself who means no harm? Dont get me Wrong If Shiro was anything like Aizen Ichigo would have killed him in a Heartbeat.**

 **Arraia: I'd have to watch DxD First but from what Ive got from what People have Been telling me I see myself Doing something with it**

 **Yeagermeister31: Im glad you Enjoyed the Fight :3**

 **Chimera629: Yep Its easy to understand in the Basics of It Ichigo's soul is one half Quincy and One half Shinigami-Hollow Hybrid due to the Fact of White Biting into Masaki, Ichigo's Hollow powers Fused With Shinigami, The Hollowed Side Splits a little Into fullbring And All powers mixed = Mugetsu in cannon**


	36. Chapter 34

SCOR: The End of the Beginning Or the Beginning of the End.

You would Expect the Actions Of Squad Captain Ichigo's Adventures shown here... but Seemingly The World has stopped, Nobody moves…

Soft Clacking Came from Squad 15's Lieutenants Room, A few Grunts, And A Sigh.

In the world where Nobody moves only Two Figures seem to be moving and Able to Speak.

A Boy and a Girl… Both Unusual to this World.

"Is… Is this the only way" Her Soft voice called to the Male, Trying to Soothe his Grunts of Anguish.

"Yeah… This is as far as this Timeline Goes… The world seems to be Trying to Remove this Timeline from Existence, Papers of mine have been Disappearing" The boy said Sorrowfully

"So, is this The End?" The Female asked.

"No...Not Quite Yet Yugana" The Boy said firmly Withdrawing a Box From His desk.

"Whats with the Box Deus?" Yugana asked Puzzled.

Deus Pulled the Box Open Dropping his Pen, Pulling out What looks like A Tanto, Unsheathing it He Mouthes something Releasing the Blade Into A very ornate Pen…

"Yugana… You Will Return to Byakuya With No memory Of this Happening, as Will Ichigo Return with No memory Aside from the Past…. This Must be done...Farewell For Now" Yugana Nodded Solemnly.

Deus Took up the Pen Crossing the Page in front of him with Words on the pages, cutting it Shreds, Around him, The World went White… Almost Blank, like a Sheet of paper, he looked around with a Sigh Sitting on the Ground with the Pen in Hand…

"Let's Try this again..." the pen touched the White of the Ground as it Did A Flash Engulfed him, opening his Eyes beneath the Blindfold He Found himself In a Very Familiar place.

Sitting upon the Arch of the Shinto shrine Atop his snowy Mountain, He Closed His eyes and Began Writing on A Piece of paper.

"Heres Hoping I can Keep this Timeline In check..." Deus Wrote A note Letting it Fly to the Winds.

* * *

 **Hey there, It's been a while... Deus here! So... If it's not Too obvious of Whats happening here, The Fic is Being Discontinued, However, It doesn't Mean it's gone I Suppose I should Explain Myself...**

 **-Every time I have Tried to Sit down and Write, something Goes Wrong, these Consist of Writers blocks, Problems with personal health or Others who are Close to me's Health, Work, or Sometimes As simple as My Laptop stops Functioning Correctly And Shutting Itself Down Losing Hours of Work.**

 **Luckily, I have recently Got Another new Laptop, Happy Happy Joy Joy, Though that Doesn't stop The Writer's block, I Am feeling better Work is Somewhat Slowing down, but it's Always to that Pesky Writer's block.**

 **so I thought...**

 **"Let's Reset the Timeline, I've Been Meaning To Rewrite Old Chapters and This seems Perfect"**

 **So that's What I'm Doing... Keep an Eye on my homePage as I'm Going to Be Updating it With Info on the Remaster.**

 **~Deus**


End file.
